Harry Potter El heredero de Gryffindor
by LeoHagrid
Summary: harry hereda los poderes de gryffindor, un cambio se produce en el. Ya está el cap 11
1. Default Chapter

**El regreso a casa** (cap 1)

Nada más que salir de la estación de King´s Cross, subir sus cosas al auto del tío Vernon, para dirigirse al Little Whigning. El viaje fue en silencio dado que ninguno de los habitantes del vehículo se sentía cómodo con la presencia del "niño-que-vivió". Esto a Harry no le molestó, pero él solo miraba por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a Privet Drive nº4.

Al bajar del auto se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto para bajar sus cosas y de reojo vio como la Sra. Figg se metía en su casa, lo que le provocó una rabia inmensa ya que no había pasado un día y estaba vigilado. Tomó sus cosas y se fue para su habitación.

Al entrar dejo su baúl a los pies de la cama y la jaula de Hedwig arriba del armario y se tumbó en la cama, y fijo su vista en el cielo y en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza que tenia el joven Potter. Por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de su vida, desde que entro a Hogwarts hasta ahora, sacando a Hermione y los Weasley todo lo demás no más que problemas y sufrimiento para él.

La aparición de Hagrid que fue el primero en hablarle de Lord Voldemort, contándole que fue él quien mató a sus padres y no que murieron en un accidente de auto. También lo llevo al Diagon Alley para comprar sus cosas para el ingreso a Hogwarts, le regalo su lechuza Hedwig. La llegada a la estación y al tren. Fue allí donde conoció a sus amigos Ron Weasley con quien compartió el camarote y Hermione Granger, fue con ellos que salvaron a la piedra filosofal.

Su segundo año no fue mejor, todos lo marcaban como el heredero de Slytherin, y se apartaban de su lado, la aparición del diario de Tom Marvolo Riddle quien poseyó a Ginny Weasley, a quien rescato peleando contra un basilisco, gracias a un profesor inepto y su don de hablar en parcel.

En tercer año conoció a su padrino, la historia de cómo traicionaron a sus padres como Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban sin juicio previo. Se enteró gracias a los dementotes como Lord Voldemort mató a sus padres y escuchó rogar a su madre que no matara a Harry. Conoció a los merodeadores y su mapa, gracias a Remus Lupin pudo con los dementotes dado que le enseñó el encantamiento _Expecto Patronum. _Escuchó a suprofesora de adivinación predecir su muerte y al final del año decir que el vasallo más fiel se unirá al que no-debe-ser-nombrado, se derramará sangre del inocente y volverá a su poder.

En su cuarto año en Hogwarts fue al mundial de quiddich con los Weasley y Hermione, donde con su varita invocaron a la marca tenebrosa, le dolía la cicatriz con mayor frecuencia, tenía sueños con Voldemort. Un mortifago lo inscribió en el torneo de los tres magos haciéndose pasar por un profesor, en el cual tuvo que presenciar la muerte de Cedric Diggory que un de los campeones del torneo y el renacer de Voldemort a sus poderes, tal como había dicho la profesora Trewlany y tuvo que escapar de allí con el cuerpo de Cedric.

Su quinto año fue todavía peor, la muerte de Sirius, la profecía, el ministerio que lo tildaba de loco o que solo buscaba fama, la Prof. Umbridge que lo acosaba junto a la guardia inquisitorial, su suspensión de jugador de quiddich de por vida, el ejercito Dumbledore (ED), el beso con Cho Chang, su conexión con Voldemort. Efectivamente este no fue mi mejor año pensó para si Harry, hasta que un grito de su tía lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-chico baja a cenar – grito Petunia

-ya bajo – dijo Harry

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya se encontraban los tres Dursley. Se fijó en su plato y vio que tenía abundante comida a diferencia de los veranos anteriores, se ve que la advertencia de la orden dio sus resultados, pensó para si Harry. Comió metido en sus pensamientos y automáticamente al terminar se levantó tomo su plato, cubiertos y vaso, los lavo y se fue para su dormitorio, al entrar cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama mirando las estrellas hasta quedarse dormido.

Todo se volvió oscuro, iba por un pasillo, pasó por una puerta cayendo por las escaleras, al levantarse con el cuerpo dolorido, giró y muy a su pesar estaba en el salón del velo y todo volvió a pasar como una película.

Solo dos personas seguían luchando, aparentemente inadvertidos de la nueva llegada. Harry vio como Sirius esquivaba un chorro de luz roja de Bellatrix: se reía de ella.

"¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!" grito, su voz resonando por la cavernosa sala.

El segundo chorro de luz le acertó en el pecho.

La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos

Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco.

Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar.

Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no podía significar nada... Sirius solo había caído a través del arco, aparecería en cualquier segundo...

Pero Sirius no aparecía.

"¡SIRIUS!" gritaba Harry. "¡SIRIUS!"

Había llegado al suelo, su respiración entrecortada. Sirius tenía que estar justo detrás de la cortina, él, Harry, tiraría de él...

Pero cuando comenzó a correr hacia la tarima, Lupin sujetó a Harry por el pecho, frenándolo.

"No puedes hacer nada, Harry..."

"¡Cógelo, sálvalo, simplemente está al otro lado!

"Es demasiado tarde, Harry."

"Aún podemos llegar hasta él..." Harry se retorcía entre sus brazos, pero Lupin no le dejaba ir...

"Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry... nada... se ha ido."

-¡No se ha ido!-gritó Harry

No lo creía, no iba a creerlo, luchaba contra Lupin con cada pedazo de fuerza que tenía. Lupin no entendía; la gente se escondía detrás de esa cortina, Harry los había escuchado susurrar la primera vez que había entrado en esa habitación, Sirius se estaba ocultando, simplemente acechando sin ser visto.

-¡SIRIUS!-grito-¡SIRIUS!

-No puede regresar Harry-dijo Lupin, su voz se quebraba mientras luchaba para contener a Harry-.No puede regresar porque está mu....

-ÉL - NO - ESTA – MUERTO-rugió Harry-¡SIRIUS!

-Harry...no!-grito Lupin, pero Harry ya había liberado el brazo de su flojo apretón.

-¡ELLA MATÓ A SIRIUS!-aulló Harry-. ¡ELLA LO MATÓ........LA MATARÉ!

Y se fue, subiendo a gatas por los escaños de piedra; todos gritaban detrás de él, pero no le importaba. El borde de la túnica de Bellatrix se perdía de vista adelante mientras regresaban a la habitación donde nadaban los cerebros ...

Ella lanzó una maldición sobre su hombro. El tanque se elevó en el aire y se volteó. Harry terminó cubierto de la asquerosa y maloliente poción: los cerebros se deslizaron sobre él y comenzaron a desplegar sus largos y coloreados tentáculos, pero gritó 'Wingardium Leviosa!' y se desprendieron de su cuerpo volando hacia arriba. Resbalando y deslizándose corrió hacia la puerta; saltó sobre Luna, quien gemía en el piso, pasó a Ginny, quien dijo '¿Harry...que...?', pasó junto a Ron que se reía débilmente y a Hermione, que seguía inconsciente. Abrió rápidamente la puerta, entró en la negra sala circular y vio a Bellatrix desapareciendo por una puerta del otro lado de la habitación, detrás de la cual se encontraba el corredor que se dirigía hacia los elevadores.

Él corrió, pero ya había cerrado la puerta tras ella y las paredes comenzaron a girar. Una vez más, se encontró rodeado de los rayos de luz azul del candelabro giratorio.

-¿Dónde está la salida?- gritó desesperado, mientras las paredes retumbaban al detenerse nuevamente-.¿Dónde está la salida?

Parecía que el cuarto sólo había estado esperando a que le preguntaran. La puerta que se encontraba justo atrás de él se abrió de golpe y el corredor que daba hacia los elevadores se extendió delante, alumbrado por antorchas y vacío. Corrió...

Frente a él se escuchaba el ruido de un elevador; se lanzó hacia el corredor, dio vuelta en la esquina y azotó su puño en el botón para llamar a un segundo elevador. Un sonido fue bajando lentamente, las rejas se deslizaron abriéndose y Harry se precipitó dentro, ahora dando golpes al botón que decía 'Atrio'; las puertas deslizaron cerrándose y empezó a subir...

Se abalanzó fuera del elevador antes que las rejas se abrieran completamente y miró alrededor. Bellatrix estaba casi en el teléfono elevador en el otro extremo del vestíbulo, pero miró hacia atrás en el momento en que él se abalanzaba hacia ella y le lanzó otra maldición. Él la esquivó escondiéndose detrás de la Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica; el conjuro pasó volando sobre él y chocó contra las puertas doradas en el otro extremo del Atrio, de modo que repicaron como campanas. No hubo más sonidos de pasos. Ella había dejado de correr. Harry se agachó detrás de las estatuas, escuchando.

-¡Sal, sal, pequeño Harry!- lo llamó en una voz burlona de bebé, la cual hizo eco en los pulidos pisos de madera-.¿Para qué me seguiste si no? ¡Pensé que estabas aquí para vengar a mi querido primo!

-¡Lo estoy!- grito Harry y un grupo de fantasmales Harrys pareció hacerle coro-.¡Lo estoy!¡Lo estoy!¡Lo estoy!.

-Aaaaaah... ¿lo querías pequeño bebé Potter?

El odio creció dentro de Harry como nunca lo había sentido; se arrojo fuera de la fuente y grito ¡Crucio! .

Bellatrix gritó: el maleficio la había derribado, pero no se retorció ni chilló de dolor como lo había hecho Neville; estaba de pie otra vez, sin aliento, ya no se reía. Harry se escondió detrás de la fuente dorada nuevamente. Ella lanzó un contra hechizo que dio en la cabeza del guapo mago y la hizo volar por los aires aterrizando a unos veinte pies, causando largos arañazos en el piso de madera.

-Nunca habías usado una maldición prohibida,¿verdad, muchacho?- le gritó. Había abandonado su voz de bebé-.Tienes que desearlo, Potter, tienes que desear realmente causar dolor, disfrutarlo, una cólera justificada no me hace daño por mucho tiempo. Te enseñaré como se hace, ¿puedo? Te daré una lección.

Se despertó Harry todo sudado y con lagrimas en los ojos que peleaban por salir, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione, Sirius ahora estaría vivo y ellos no hubiesen estado en peligro de muerte, si hubiera usado el espejo doble que me dio, me hubiera podido comunicar con el, y no hubiera ido al ministerio y ahora estaría con vida. No me tendría que haber dejado llevar por lo que me dijo ese maldito elfo de Kreacher. En eso mira el reloj y ve que no eran más de las cinco de la mañana, así que se fue al baño a darse una ducha y después de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Después de desayunar lavo las cosas que utilizó y se fue para su dormitorio.

Al llegar vio que una lechuza lo estaba esperando y traía un sobre que venía del ministerio de magia, es sobre era bastante grande por lo que supuso que eran los resultados de sus TIMOS y luego de agarrar el sobre la lechuza se fue.

_Estimado Sr. Potter, Harry James_

_Nos dirigimos a Ud. Para hacerle saber que debido a los últimos acontecimientos se le ha concedido el uso de la magia, quedando sin efecto la restricción del uso de magia en menores de edad._

_Atentamente_

_Amalia Bones_

_Directora del Dto. De uso indebido de magia de menores de edad_

_PD: también se le adjuntan los resultados de sus TIMOS_

Harry abrió el sobre donde estaban los resultados de sus TIMOS bastante nervioso, dado que si estaban bien podría seguir la carrera de auror.

_Estimado Potter Evans, Harry James_

_Le adjuntamos los resultados de sus TIMOS, los cuales decidirán el futuro de la carrera que haya elegido, sin más sus resultados fueron:_

_Adivinación_

_Teórico: Sobresaliente_

_Práctico: Aceptable_

_Astronomía_

_Teórico: Sobresaliente_

_Práctico: Sobresaliente (tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos)_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

_Práctico: Excede Expectativas (plus por encantamiento patronus corpóreo)_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

_Práctico: Excede Expectativas_

_Herbología_

_Teórico: Sobresaliente_

_Práctico: Sobresaliente_

_Historia de la Magia_

_Teórico: Aceptable_

_Transformaciones_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

_Práctico: Excede Expectativas_

_Encantamientos_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

_Práctico: Sobresaliente_

_Pociones_

_Teórico: Excede Expectativas_

_Práctico: Excede Expectativas_

_Atentamente_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Examinadora del Ministerio_

Por primera vez en casi dos meses Harry sonrió, por felicidad. Pensó no defraudé a la profesora McGonogall y puedo ser auror, pero esa felicidad le duró poco ya que no la podía compartir con sus padres ni con su padrino. No puedo seguir así a mis padres y a Sirius no le hubiese gustado que estuviese así, tengo que hacer algo para sacarme de la cabeza los hechos del año pasado. Por lo pronto se puso a leer todo lo del colegio y se puso como objetivos prepararse para su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y tratar de averiguar más sobre su vida, ya que no le gustaba que los demás supiesen más que el de su pasado.

Así pasó el día leyendo y repasando todas las materias que tuvo durante los cinco años de Hogwarts, y así pasaron los días sumido a la lectura y practicando, se podía decir que era la versión masculina de Hermione, en ese momento se encontraba repasando pociones y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía más ganas para leer y practicar, y decidido leer un poco de quiddich, dado que las cartas que le enviaban los de la orden y sus amigos diciendo que no fue su culpa y demás solo lo hacían enfadarse y pensaba que saben ellos, y no las leía y contestaba que se encontraba bien y que no se preocupen.

Los Dursley lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, ya que solo lo veían para desayunar, almorzar y cenar, el aspecto del muchacho había cambiado en la primera semana creció unos centímetros, su pelo estaba más largo y tapaba la cicatriz, su musculatura había aumentado porque se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre sin dejar de ser delgado y al comer mejor no tenía el aspecto de desnutrido de costumbre de los últimos veranos.

Después de la cena, Harry subió a su dormitorio para ir a descansar, el sentía que su poder mágico estaba aumentando, pero no conseguía dejar de tener la pesadilla de ver a Sirius caer tras el velo, por más que intentaba vaciar su mente no lo lograba y al final de cada pesadilla aparecía la risa de Voldemort y se despertaba con un dolor en la cicatriz y en la cabeza. Ya se estaba cansando, se decía tengo que aprender oclumencia y ligirimencia . Así pasó el día y se acercaba el fin de semana y el seguía practicando y repasando ya lo de quinto año, el se sorprendía de lo fácil que le resultaba todo, se sentía extraño como si tuviera más conocimiento, porque con solo una leída captaba lo importante de cada encantamiento o hechizo que iba a realizar y le salía y con ese pensamiento se acostó a dormir.

En cuanto se durmió vio como si fuera en una película de cine mudo, como morían sus padres, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, los Weasley, Hermione, Neville, Luna, McGonogall, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks y demás miembros de la orden del fénix; y personas que él no conocía, el no los podía oír pero sabía que sufrían mucho antes de morir se les veía en el rostro, y lo peor es que a las mujeres las ultrajaban antes de matarlas, se giró y se encontró con la cara de Voldemort.

-Hola Potter – dijo Voldemort

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Harry

-Que te unas a mi – Voldemort

-¡¿Tu crees que me voy a unir al asesino de mis padres y de gente inocente?! – gritó Harry lleno de ira

-Entonces todas las noches vas a ver la muerte de todas las personas que aprecias, hasta el día de tu muerte jajajaja – reía malévolamente Voldemort

-¡¡Sal de mi mente, ya nos encontraremos!! – gritó Harry mientras desprendía una luz blanca muy potente.

Miró a su alrededor y todo era blanco y silencio, se giró y vio una silueta que se acercaba, pero en vez de ponerse nervioso se encontraba sereno, tranquilo y en paz, la silueta se situó cerca y le dijo que era hora de heredar los poderes de Godric Gryffindor y prepararse para la pelea final con el heredero de Slytherin.

Se despertó con la sensación de querer ir a su casa y no entendiendo bien el sueño ¿yo heredero de Gryffindor?. Con la mente trabajando en el sueño se fue a duchar, salio de la bañera se miró al espejo, se pasó las manos por el pelo mojado sacudiéndolo y una vez que se terminó de vestir, bajo a desayunar. Al terminar lavó lo que usó y subió a su habitación.

Harry no supo por que lo hizo, pero tomó un pergamino en el que escribió a Gringotts para sacar dinero y que lo cambien por dinero muggle y que se lo manden con su lechuza. Ató la carta a Hedwig y ésta emprendió vuelo al banco. Y mientras esperaba la vuelta de su lechuza se puso a terminar de leer el tomo 2 de la colección de los libros de DCAO que le regalaron Sirius y Remus, hasta que el grito de su tía lo sacó de su lectura.

-chico baja a almorzar – le gritó Petunia.

-ya voy – le contesto Harry

Al llegar a la cocina tomó una silla y se sentó en ella mientras volvía a su lectura, ya que quería terminar el capitulo que estaba leyendo. Su tía y su primo lo veían como a un bicho raro porque siempre lo veían con un libro hace unos días. Terminó de almorzar y se retiró a su cuarto a seguir leyendo, cuando el ulular de Hedwig lo saco de su lectura mientras se posaba en el escritorio

-Wow – dijo Harry al tomar el sobre con el dinero – no creí que 50 galeons fuera tanto dinero.

Guardó todas sus pertenencias en el baúl y armario, con el hechizo _Collopourtus _cerró tanto el baúl como el armario para que su primo o tía no pudieran tocar sus cosas. Tomó la plata, la varita y las guardó en el pantalón y salió de la habitación rumbo a la puerta de calle.

Una vez fuera de la casa caminó hacia el lado de la calle Magnolia para dirigirse a la parte comercial de Little Whigning para comprar un poco de ropa de su talla y dejar de usar la ropa de su primo. Al llegar al centro comercial, vio un local y entró allí para la compra de su vestuario.

-Hola – dijo Harry.

-Hola – le contestó la vendedora.

-¿Quería saber si tenés talle para mí? – preguntó Harry señalando al maniquí de la vidriera.

-Si, ahora le traigo – dijo la vendedora y al rato llegó con unas bolsas y cajas – acá tenés y detrás de esas cortinas están los probadores.

-Gracias – dijo Harry tomando las bolsas y las cajas. Al cabo de un rato abrió la cortina y le preguntó a la vendedora.

-¿Qué tal me queda? – dijo, tenía puesto una remera negra ajustada al cuerpo que marcaba los músculos, un pantalón negro ajustado en la parte de la cadera y amplio en las piernas, lo que le permite el libre movimiento de las piernas y por último unos borceguíes(botas militares)en pocas palabras vestido como neo(matrix) pero sin el sobretodo.

-Te queda muy bien – dijo la vendedora después de mirarlo de arriba abajo, impresionada por el cambio del chico por solo cambiarse de ropa, a lo que agregó – estarías mejor si no usaras los anteojos, no pega con tu look.

-Gracias – dijo Harry un poco sonrojado por el halago de la chica – quiero otro igual y otros dos con remera blanca.

-Si enseguida – le contestó la vendedora.

En cuanto la vendedora salió a buscar su pedido aprovechó para guardar la plata y la varita en unos de los bolsillos del pantalón, revisó que no quedara nada en la ropa que se había sacado, hizo un bollo con la ropa que era de su primo y las zapatillas y se dirigió al mostrador donde la vendedora acababa de dejar apoyado su pedido.

-Acá está todo lo que pediste – dijo la vendedora

-Gracias, esto me lo llevo puesto y ....¿tenés una bolsa para esto? – dijo de forma despectiva señalando la ropa que trajo puesta.

-Si, yo lo quemaría – le dijo la vendedora jovialmente.

-Tenés toda la razón – dijo Harry con una sonrisa - ¿cuánto es todo?

Pagó y siguió recorriendo locales donde compró unos sobretodos, unos joggings de color negro, gris y azul que tenía apliques y una campera de jean sin mangas con un fénix dibujado en la espalda. Después de las compras tomó un taxi para que lo llevara de nuevo a Privet Drive nº 4, ya que había oscurecido y tenía demasiados bultos. Al llegar le pagó dejando una buena propina, tomó las bolsas y se dirigió ala puerta, en la cual acababa de ingresar Dudley, Harry pasó ignorándolo y se fue a su cuarto.

Ni bien cerró la puerta de su habitación se puso a sacar toda la ropa que había recibido de su primo y juntándola en una bolsa que había conjurado y se puso a acomodar la ropa y botas que había comprado en el armario, que abrió con un _Alohomora _(no sé si con un alohomora se puede abrir un collopourtus), hasta que lo llamaron a cenar con el ya clásico chico baja a .... 

-chico baja a cenar – grito Petunia

-Ya voy – le contestó.

Al llegar a la cocina las miradas se posaron en él, cosa que molestó un poco a Harry, se sentó y comenzó a comer ignorándolos completamente, al terminar de comer lavó sus cosas y se fue a su cuarto.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, tomó el libro de DCAO que estaba leyendo y se recostó en la cama para terminar de leerlo. Y cuando lo estaba por terminar el sueño lo acabó venciendo. Se encontraba en un valle donde se respiraba aire fresco, una suave brisa lo acariciaba, todo parecía tranquilo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, Harry seguía observando el paisaje muy extrañado por el sueño, se preguntaba cuando iba a llegar la sangre, hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó y volteó para ver quien era la persona

-Hola Harry, te debes preguntar quien soy ¿no? – Godric

-Por lo que me dijiste en el sueño eres ¿Godric Gryffindor? – Harry

-Así es, soy Godric Gryffindor y tu eres mi heredero – Godric

-Es por eso que pude sacar tu espada cuando me enfrenté al basilisco ¿no? – Harry

-Es correcto Harry, solo mi heredero podía sacar la espada, la cual te pertenece – Godric

-No entiendo ¿Cómo es que te puedo ver? y ¿Cómo es que voy a recibir tu poder y conocimiento? – Harry

-Harry, al ser mi heredero mis poderes ya están en ti, solo que se van ir despertando con el tiempo al ver la cara de Harry por ejemplo con el sueño o imagen que mandó Voldemort a tu mente, desató tu ira y odio de manera fuera de lo común y eso despertó una parte del poder que tienes – hizo una pausa para si Harry lo seguía – por eso yo estoy aquí para poder explicarte algunas cosas, esta es la manera que elegí para poder comunicarme con mi heredero – Godric.

-Pero ¿Cómo voy a conseguir lograr hacer todo? – Harry

-Es un proceso, si recuerdas los que has hecho hasta ahora, te podrás dar cuenta de que Dumbledore te dejó hacer cosas para que tu te vayas fortaleciendo, tanto como persona, como en conocimientos y experiencias, sin contar que fuiste forjando una personalidad, un temperamento y has madurado de la peor forma, dado todos los hechos y sucesos- Godric.

-Aunque ahora te sientas raro, no te tienes que mortificar por las muertes y ten por seguro de que habrá más, sigue tu camino sin mirar atrás, sin olvidar las cosas buenas y los momentos buenos que pasaron; para que tanto tú como la otra persona puedan estar en paz. Esto no quiere decir que no tienes que sentirte mal y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado – Godric

-Pero si yo le hubiese hecho caso a Hermione, Sirius no estaría muerto – Harry triste

-Pero ahora no sabrías tu destino y el por que de las cosas, por alguna razón tuvo que pasar lo que pasó, pero no te quedes con ese pensamiento el sabía donde se metía y lo que podía pasar si iba para allá como lo sabías tu cuando fuiste para allá – Godric

-No entiendo, que me quieres decir – Harry

-Que tú fuiste para rescatarlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, solo querías que no le pase nada, demostrando cuanto lo querías y él no se iba quedar sentado, tenía que ir a protegerte para que no te pase nada por más que pierda su vida en ello, quedando demostrado el amor de uno hacia el otro y esto es algo por lo que Voldemort no pudo poseer – Godric

-Solo tienes que pensar en los momentos que compartieron y que fueron felices no te ates a un recuerdo o a lo que pudo ser dejando de vivir – Godric

-Gracias ahora entiendo – Harry

-Es hora de que me marche, recuerda que la magia vive en ti y un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad – Godric

-Pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer? y ¿Cómo tengo que hacer? – Harry

-Harry el conocimiento se va adquiriendo, tal como lo hizo Voldemort, leyendo y practicando. Y en cuanto al poder supongo que se va despertar cuando sea tu cumpleaños, recuerda no limites tus conocimientos, a veces las cosas sencillas son muy útiles, usa todos los recursos – Godric – el día de tu cumpleaños tendrás que tomar posesión de lo que has heredado tanto mío como lo de tus padres y tal vez lo de Sirius.

Dicho esto, se formó un aura alrededor de Harry y Godric, que los envolvía con una luz muy fuerte y de golpe la luz desapareció como si Harry la estuviera succionando a su interior, pudiendo dormir tranquilo.

Pero esa tranquilidad duró muy poco porque las imágenes de personas torturadas, mujeres violadas y asesinadas le llegaban una tras otra con la risa de Voldemort de fondo.

-¡¡NO!! – grito Harry levantándose de la cama y sin saber por qué tomo sus cosas y encogiendo el baúl guardándolo en unos de los bolsillos donde no se encontraba el dinero. Se sentó en la cama tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos meciéndose hacia delante y atrás mientras se descontrolaba más y más su magia, sellando la puerta mientras una luz blanca que enceguecía se expandía. Cayó de rodillas y con grito desgarrador, un temblor y una explosión todo acabó.

Al despertar, su cabeza le daba vueltas, veía todo borroso, como un acto instintivo llevó la mano a los costados tratando de encontrar los anteojos, al no encontrarlos se llevó las manos a la cara y para su asombro tenía los anteojos puestos, se los quitó y todo dejó ser borroso y se volvió nítido. Se levantó se puso a recorrer la casa para conocerla.

La casa tenía un salón de estilo colonial amplio, con capacidad para dar una fiesta para unas 30 personas, el vestíbulo estaba bien decorado con cuadros y jarrones, la cocina era amplia, que por lo que pudo apreciar tenía las comodidades para los elfos domésticos. Después se dirigió para lo que parecía un escritorio, en el cual se veía el jardín, éste también era amplio y cómodo para dos o tres personas, contaba con una gran biblioteca, que le gustaría ver a Hermione y al mirar un estante vio algo que lo dejó helado, eran unas fotos de sus padres con el, con Sirius, Remus, también aparecía Dumbledore, unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas recorrían el rostro de Harry. Al salir del escritorio se dirigió a la sala trasera en la cuál había una chimenea igual a la del salón, en ésta tenía ventanales y puertas ventana que daban a un parque en el había una fuente muy parecida a la de la hermandad mágica, la diferencia es que no tenían la mirada de adoración hacia los magos. En la planta alta se encontraban las habitaciones todas con baños propios y en las puertas se encontraban los nombres de sus habitantes, estaban las de Sirius, Remus y la de Peter, Harry al ver esta la ira de este creció no podía creer que estuviera esa habitación.

Se dirigió al escritorio para no cometer una locura, se puso recorrer la biblioteca y tomó un libro de entrenamiento auror y se lo puso a leer. No se dio cuenta del tiempo ya que entre el paseo por la casa y la lectura del libro ya había oscurecido y su estomago le pedía comida. Y sin darse cuenta pensó en Dobby y en los manjares que cocinaba, le tendría que pedir que le enseñase lo referente al mantenimiento de una casa, y una vos chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sr. Harry Potter, Señor – Dobby

-¿Dobby? – Harry

-Si Harry Potter, ud llamó a Dobby y Dobby está muy contento de que Harry Potter piense en el – chillaba Dobby

-¿Con solo pensar en ti apareces? – Harry

-Así es Sr. Harry Potter – Dobby

-Te puedo pedir un favor, Dobby – preguntó Harry

-Lo que sea Sr. Harry Potter, Dobby lo hará – Dobby

-Lo que necesito es que me enseñes a hacer comida y a limpiar la casa usando magia y por ultimo si me puedes dar de comer hoy – Harry

-A Dobby le gustaría servir a Harry Potter señor, así el señor no tiene que hacer todo esto y con gusto le prepararé la comida – Dobby

-Pero Dobby tu ahora trabajas en Hogwarts y no sé si el Prof. Dumbledore querría – Harry

-Pero el señor no quiere que Dobby le sirva – dijo llorando Dobby

-Que más querría que estuvieras conmigo Dobby, lo que dije es que se lo tengo que pedir al Prof. Dumbledore porque ahora trabajas para el. Y si trabajas para mi vas a cobrar por ello vas a tener días de descanso y tendrás ropa en buen estado podrás traer pareja y te podrás pasear sin ningún problema ya que eres mi amigo y te podrás mover como si fuera tu casa y no acepto un no como respuesta – Harry

-Señor Harry Potter Dobby es un elfo doméstico, no puede hacer eso a los elfos no deben verlos – Dobby

-Dobby, primero me llamo Harry y quiero me llames así y los elfos que trabajen para mí lo harán así o no los tendré y limpiaré, cocinaré yo, y al que no le guste la puerta está abierta para que pueda irse, yo no me avergüenzo de tener un amigo como tu Dobby – Harry

-Oh, Harry señor es muy bueno – llorando y se abrazó de Harry

-Soy Harry Dobby, Harry solamente – abrazándolo también agradeciendo por dentro el afecto que le demostraba.

-Bueno que te parece si comemos y después regresas a Hogwarts sin contarle a nadie que estuviste conmigo y donde fuiste, ni siquiera al Prof. Dumbledore – Harry

-Está bien señor Harry – dijo mientras se dirigían a la cocina

Mientras comían, hablaban de hechizo para limpiar como el _scourgify _ y como cocinar, que según Harry era como hacer pociones. Seguían hablando y entre lo que hablaban Harry le dijo que ni bien leyeran los testamentos de sus padres y Sirius, le iba a pedir al Prof. Dumbledore si te puedes quedar y traer a quien quieras, como Winky ya que los Crouch estaban muertos siempre que acepten las normas de la Mansión Potter. Y que lo ayudara arreglar la casa donde su padre enfrentó a Voldemort y lo que era su pieza donde estaba todavía la cuna. Ya que había tomado la decisión de no habitar su cuarto ni el de sus padres, ni el de Sirius. Por lo que tendría que modificar la habitación de Colagusano y agregar unas habitaciones más por si se quedaban Hermione y Ron

Pasaban los días y con la ayuda de Dobby pudieron hacer las habitaciones y la casa estaba limpia y a la habitación que antes tenía el nombre de Peter la transformaron en un lugar amplio donde pusieron un gimnasio, donde ejercitaba su cuerpo, como también practicaba hechizos y pociones.

19


	2. Capitulo II

**Gracias por los Reviews a:**

Serene – Selene – Claudio Potter (espero que actualices pronto tus fics) – Luly-aguanteboquita (si luly soy del clan/club de la pareja del fénix, pero tengo una hija de 2 y estoy en la dulce espera de otro, y por cierto aguante boquita) – Monik (me parece perfecto q te guste pasarlo bien y con tus amigos, sip te entendí) – remus-lupin-black-dark (¡que nick! No tenías otro más largo, jajajaja) – Sarhaliene – Javic6 (veo q te quedaron algunas dudas, la luz la desprende él es una manera que puse de manifestar los poderes del chico q están creciendo, se apareció él en la casa de sus padres en el valle de Godric).

Espero que les guste el cap

**Grimmauld Place nº 12 **(cap 2)

Mientras en el Valle de Godric Harry entrenaba física y mágicamente, leía cuanto libro encontraba de encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones, DCAO, animagia, entrenamiento auror, duelo, oclumencia y ligirimencia, como también los libros de cómo organizar y mantener limpio un hogar y como remodelar una casa que los había encargado en la librería _Flourish y Blotts_ junto con los libros para Hogwarts para la carrera de auror y los EXTASIS.

(esto ocurre antes de que Harry desaparezca, después que todo en el mismo tiempo)

Mientras que en Londres, más precisamente en el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, algunos miembros de la orden, que iban y venían de distintas misiones dejaban sus informes. Pero uno estaba preocupado porque no llegaba una carta de una persona especial para él, dado que era lo único que le quedaba de su amigo James Potter, dado que Sirius estaba muerto al igual que Lily y James y le recordaba a su amigo de cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Éste era nada menos que Remus Lupin el último de los Merodeadores, que le había tomado un gran cariño a Harry y lo consideraba como a un sobrino.

Pero el no era el único que estaba expectante a la llegada de la carta, sino que había una familia que lo consideraba como un miembro más de ésta, eran los Weasley, también esta otra persona que se preocupaba y preocupa siempre por Harry que es amiga desde el primer curso Hermione Granger.

También estaban otras personas en la antiquísima casa de la familia Black, ellos son Luna Lovewood y Neville Longbotton, que estaban allí por seguridad ya que estos estuvieron en la excursión al ministerio junto con Harry. Neville estaba con Ron la mayoría del tiempo, mientras que Luna estaba con Ginny y Hermione en la biblioteca o la habitación de éstas. Tanto Neville y Luna se encontraban sorprendidos por la actividad que había en la casa que hacía de cuartel de la orden del fénix.

Muchos estaban afectados por la muerte de Sirius, sumado que se encontraban en su casa, Lupin, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Kingsley, Mundungus, Hagrid, McGonogall y Dumbledore entre otros.

Llegó la noche y Remus seguía preocupado al no llegar la carta, decidió hablar con Dumbledore sobre el tema y pedirle ir a la casa de sus tíos a buscarlo y traerlo a Grimmauld Place, y tratar de animarlo ya que sabía lo que debía estar sufriendo sin contar de que se estaría culpando por lo pasado y ni bien vio al Prof. Dumbledore lo encaró.

-Albus, tengo que hablar contigo – Remus

-¿Ahora Remus? O puede esperar a que termine la reunión y entrega de informes – Albus

-Eh.... Si después de la reunión hablamos – Remus.

-Está bien Remus puedes decirles que vayan pasando, así terminamos rápido la reunión – Albus

Remus fue a buscar a los miembros de la Orden para empezar la reunión cuanto antes, para poder hablar él. Fueron pasando los informes que reportaban las actividades de los mortifagos, sus movimientos bancarios, hasta que le tocó el turno de Snape, el cual dijo lo que tomo por sorpresa a muchos y más a Remus y los Weasley, dijo que iba atacar Little Whingning, ya que sabía de que Harry se encontraba allí después del ataque de los dementores el año pasado, al ver las caras dijo que lo sabía por Lucius Malfoy, que estuvo en el ministerio el día de la audiencia de Potter.

Remus miró a Dumbledore, como pidiendo ir el a buscarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero no era el único que miraba al director de la misma manera que el lisántropo esos eran Tonks, Arthur y Ojo loco. A lo que el Director dijo que mañana temprano irán a buscar a Harry, diciéndole a Mundungus que vigilara la casa de los Dursley y que cualquier cosa avisara a la orden. Terminado decir esto se dio por terminada la reunión. Para dejar pasar a todos para la cenar

Nada más al entrar en la cocina los chicos se sentaron a la mesa, mientras que Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Tonks ayudaban a Molly a poner los platos y cubiertos y bebidas en la mesa. Se sentía que el ambiente era tenso, los chicos se preguntaban que era lo que ocurría como para que el ambiente estuviera así, después de terminar de acomodar todo las chicas se sentaron enfrente de los chicos y Tonks fue a sentarse cerca de Remus, mientras la Sra. Weasley servia la comida.

-¿Qué habrá pasado para que estén todos así? – Ron

-No tengo la menor idea – Neville

-Mira la cara que tienen los gemelos – Ginny

-No pinta nada bien esto – Luna

-Eso no es nada, vieron la caras de Remus y Tonks, además de no haber probado nada, sólo miran el plato – Hermione

-¿Nos debemos preocupar? – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione

-Tu crees ... que – Hermione mirando hacia donde estaba Lupin, con un rostro de preocupación

-¿Están pensando que se trata de Harry? – Neville

-Y de quien más si no – dijo Luna como si fuere más obvio del mundo, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se miraron y al mismo tiempo gritaron

-¡¡¿QUE LE PASO A HARRY?!!

Esta pregunta sorprendió a todos los presentes que se sobresaltaron, mientras que Remus solo elevó su mirada hacia el grupo de chicos, esbozo una leve sonrisa y volvió a mirar el plato un poco más animado al igual que Tonks. Los de la orden no sabían que hacer si contarles o no, hasta que el prof. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

-Chicos a Harry no le pasó nada – Albus

-Entonces ¿Por qué tienen esa cara? – Ron enojado porque no les decían nada a ellos

-Parece que ahora más que el trío dorado de Gryffindor va a ser el cuarteto – gruño Snape

-Severus – Albus – tenemos esta cara porque Voldemort tiene pensado atacar el lugar donde vive Harry – ignorando el estremecimiento de la mayoría

-¿Y como sabe él donde vive Harry? – Hermione

-Muy fácil por el ataque que recibió el año pasado por parte de los dementores, además cualquiera puede tener acceso a los archivos de la audiencia y sacar la dirección de Harry o tener una idea de donde vive – dijo Luna como si nada y siguió comiendo.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos por la soltura con la que había hablado, como si fuera más que obvio y dejando una pista en la cual había nombres que quedarían en peligro por haber sido nombrados o ser testigos. A lo que Dumbledore le pidió a ojo loco que fuera a vigilar la casa de Arabella.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir o por lo menos lo intentarían, ya que la noticia de que atacarían el lugar donde vive Harry los dejó muy preocupados, además había grupos que estaban en guardia por si el ataque se realizaba esa noche.

En el dormitorio de las chicas dos de éstas no podían dormir y se miraban, todavía no ha pasado nada, así que no hay de que preocuparse, solo hay que esperar a que saquen a Harry de ahí y lo traigan aquí dijo Luna para tranquilizarlas. Pero fue Hermione la que le contestó que a Harry no le va a gustar nada venir aquí y al ver la cara de Luna, le dijo que era la casa de Sirius su padrino, a lo que agrego Ginny que esto lo va a tener de muy mal carácter además de deprimirlo. Y más tranquilas por hablado del tema se durmieron.

Mientras que en cuarto de los chicos, Neville y Ron estaban acostados sin dormir y sin decirse nada, estaban pensando todo lo dicho en la cena y de golpe Ron dijo Harry no va querer venir aquí, le va a traer muchos recuerdos y todos dolorosos, mientras Neville asentía ya que suponía a lo que Ron se refería y se durmieron con ese pensamiento.

A la mañana siguiente Remus, Tonks y Arthur se estaban terminando de preparar para ir a buscar a Harry, cara de Remus solo denotaba preocupación y tristeza, la primer era por Harry y la segunda por su amigo Sirius. Cuando terminaban de desayunar aparecían en la cocina Hermione, Ginny y Luna. La primera se percató que iban a partir y le dijo a Lupin, suerte la van a necesitar si quieren que Harry venga aquí. Lupin la miró y le sonrió y salió liderando al grupo.

Al llegar notaron como Mundungus miraba hacia la habitación de Harry, y ellos también miraron y se quedaron duros, al ver un resplandor que salía de la habitación y escucharon el grito de Harry. Esto los hizo salir corriendo hacia el nº4 de Privet Drive, iban con las varitas en las manos y a estos se les unió Ojo loco, que sin miramientos derribaron la puerta ante la miraba aterrada de los Dursley, que también escucharon el grito y vieron la luz que salía de la habitación de él. Éstos subieron e intentaron abrir la puerta pero no podían, probaron con el _alohomora_ y nada, su preocupación iba en aumento y le pidieron a Mundungus que fuera a buscar a Dumbledore.

Remus miraba los Dursley y se veía que no era de la mejor manera, a lo que Arthur con la mirada a Tonks le dijo que se encargara de Remus.

-Sres. Dursley, nos volvemos a ver, ¿les puedo hacer algunas preguntas? – dijo Arthur en forma amistosa.

-Si seguro – Vernon un poco temeroso

-Tienen idea como se sentía Harry – Arthur

-Bueno él estaba muy callado y triste – dijo Petunia

-¿Por las noches tenía pesadillas? – Preguntó Remus

-Suponemos ya que solo se escuchaba Sirius no, no está muerto, solo está detrás del velo, las primeras noches y después decía que ellos no tenían nada que ver que los dejara y que nunca se unirá el – Dudley – que lo dejara en paz y que salga de su mente.

Tanto Remus, como Arthur, Tonks, Ojo loco y Dumbledore se había aparecido e iba subiendo las escaleras palidecieron al escucharlo. En la mente de Remus solo se repetía todas las noches con la imagen de ver a Sirius caer además de tener que aguantar las imágenes de Voldemort, era demasiado para alguien de solo 15 años. Tonks, Arthur y Ojo loco no podían creer todo lo que estaba sufriendo Harry.

-Hay algo más que nos pudieran decir de Harry – Albus

-Solo que se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, que solo bajaba para comer y venía con un libro en la mano y tenía ojeras – Petunia

-¿Pudo ver el título del libro? – Arthur

-Creo que Defensa Mágica Práctica y su Uso Contra las Artes Oscuras, no recuerdo bien si volumen 2 o 3 – Dudley – por lo menos ese fue el de ayer

-También estuvo bastante tiempo con uno de pociones – afirmó Petunia

-Gracias, pero ahora pueden ir a la cocina para no tener que borrarles la memoria por lo que vamos hacer aquí – Albus

Y sin decir más los tres Dursley bajaron a la cocina para desayunar para no pensar en lo que podían estar haciendo en el piso de arriba. Mientras que Petunia preparaba el desayuno, Vernon leía el diario y Dudley miraba un programa de televisión.

-Bueno Albus hay que abrir la puerta – Remus

Mientras Dumbledore decía un conjuro en un susurro que no llegaron a oír los demás, éste seguía murmurando y moviendo las manos hasta que dijo que no podía abrirla.

-No puedo abrirla, siento una magia poderosa y antigua que selló la puerta – Albus

-Entonces que quieres decir que no podemos entrar a ver como está Harry – Tonks

Al escuchar esto Remus, sintió como el dolor, la ira, el odio, el amor o cariño que sentía por Harry, estaba a punto de explotar no podía creer que no podían abrir una simple puerta y que ésta lo iba a dejar sin Harry; y no se dio cuenta que se había adelantado hacia la puerta y sin dejar que lo detuvieran dijo.

-_¡¡¡EXPLOSIO!!!_ – grito Lupin y la puerta salió volando, dejando a todos sorprendidos de que solo la puerta fue dañada nada más

Todos siguieron a Lupin que entraba en la habitación y se pusieron a ver de que Harry no estaba por ningún lado y que solo había una quemadura en forma irregular, lo demás estaba intacto. Todos se miraron desconcertados no podía ser de que Harry haya desaparecido, si Mundungus dijo que no había entrado nadie ni salido, sin contar que todos habían escuchado el grito. Se giraron a ver a Dumbledore que estaba serio y con el ceño fruncido, como analizando la situación.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Remus

-Que Harry desapareció – Albus

-Pero si no pasó más de cinco minutos de aquel destello hasta que llegaste Albus – Arthur consternado

-Tiene razón Albus cuando llegamos vimos el destello y escuchamos el grito de Harry y vinimos corriendo – Tonks

-Sin contar que con mi ojo no vi nada extraño y se encontraba solo en ese momento Harry – Moody

-Albus, notaste que no está Harry y que sus cosas tampoco están – dijo en forma sarcástica Remus.

-Si lo noté, gracias por decirlo Remus – dijo Albus tranquilamente, tratando de comprender a Remus – pero sería mejor averiguar como desapareció y el por qué de esa quemadura.

Nadie lo había notado, pero en el jardín de los Dursley se encontraba una rata con una pata de plata observando la situación, ya que su amo quería atacar ese lugar para capturar y matar al niño-que-vivió. Se quedó viendo el movimiento.

-¿Albus no puedes hacer nada? – preguntó Arthur.

-Arthur mientras más cabezas haya se pueden obtener más ideas o me puedes decir que ahora puedes pensar sin sentimiento alguno o no estar perturbado por la situación – Albus.

-Poniéndolo de esa manera tienes razón Albus - Moody

-Remus, ¿Harry sabía aparecerse? – Arthur.

-¡¿Qué?!, a mi no me comentó, no sé si a Sirius pero el tampoco me dijo nada – Remus sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Es obvio que Harry o alguien hizo esta marca al aparecerse o como en este caso desaparecerse ya que no sabemos donde está – dijo Tonks.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esta marca la hizo Harry? – dijo Remus.

-No sería descabellado por la cantidad de magia residente – dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Potter tiene tanto poder? – preguntó Moody.

-¿Están tratando de decir que Harry hizo esto? – preguntó alarmado Arthur.

-¿Por qué no? En su tercer año no aprendió el patronus – dijo Tonks.

-O alguien con el poder suficiente para anular el ojo mágico de Alastor – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore.

-Yo no tengo en memoria de alguien tan poderoso para anular mi ojo mágico, ya que ni tú ni Voldemort pueden o no lo han intentado hacer – dijo Moody.

-¿Lo que quieren decir es que Harry hizo esto? – dio Remus y las miradas se posaron en él – y como dijo Alastor Harry estaba solo, lo que quiere decir ¿Qué a Harry le pasó algo para descontrolar su magia haciendo que desaparezca creando una explosión, un temblor y un resplandor? – se preguntó más para sí que para los demás.

–Remus, Arthur necesito que busquen desde los fundadores o más atrás si hubo algún mago poderoso que haya dejado una marca así, hasta la actualidad dado que Voldemort no es y quiero saber si en la historia esta persona estuvo del lado oscuro. Pueden decirles a Hermione y los demás lo sucedido ya que pueden ser útiles en la búsqueda para tener la información lo más rápido posible – dijo Dumbledore teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Remus – por favor de esto ni una palabra a nadie no queremos tener al ministerio detrás nuestro, ni a la prensa.

-Tonks, ve a ver si Severus sabe algo por favor – Albus.

-Moody, dile a Mundungus que busque por los lugares que el frecuenta y quédate en lo de Arabella por las dudas que se aparezca Harry por aquí –Albus.

Así fueron partiendo para solo quedar Dumbledore sumido en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones a las que se agregaba saber que Harry había desaparecido, pero teniendo un idea de dónde podría estar, dejándolo hacer para ver que hacía el chico, luego de unos minutos se retiró agradeciendo la atención de los Dursley, dirigiéndose a Grimmauld Place.

Cuando llegaron Arthur y Remus al cuartel de la orden, hubo distintas reacciones, los que estaban en el cuartel esperaban ansiosos el regreso de estos con Harry. Pero se encontraron con la cara de Remus que era de pocos amigos y una tristeza mayor a la de la partida y sin decir nada fue hacia la biblioteca y se encerró allí. Todas las miradas se dirigieron entonces hacia Arthur y su cara no era de felicidad por decirlo de alguna manera y fue Molly la que habló por todos.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? – Molly y los ojos pasaron a ella ahora.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella un poco incomoda - ¿Uds. no hubieran preguntado lo mismo?

-Eh si seguro – dijo Ron asombrado por el tono y modo de preguntar de su madre.

-Y ¿me van a seguir mirando o me van a contestar? – dijo Molly perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si querida – dijo Arthur.

Estuvo contando todo a todos los presentes, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Molly, los gemelos, los hermanos mayores Charlie y Bill, Kingsley, Vance y demás miembros de la orden que se encontraban allí o pasaban a dejar los informes y al escuchar se quedaban. Les dijo lo del destello de luz, que escucharon un grito que era de Harry, que fueron corriendo y que encontraron a los Dursley aterrados y les hicieron unas preguntas; y les dijeron que Harry tenía pesadillas con lo de Sirius y que últimamente con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado debían ser bastante terribles por lo que nos contaron, tenía ojeras por no poder dormir mucho y que solo bajaba para comer y después se encerraba en su habitación; y que cada vez que bajaba lo hacia siempre tenía un libro por lo que deduje que se debía distraer tratando de tener la mente ocupada, ya que el ultimo libro con el que lo vieron era el tomo dos o tres de la colección que le regalaron Remus y Sirius. Después de esto les contó como Dumbledore no pudo abrir la puerta y como Lupin la hizo explotar, y lo único que encontraron fue una marca de quemadura en el piso y que era de una aparición, y antes de esperar alguna reacción dijo

-Ahora Dumbledore nos pidió a Remus y a mi buscar todo lo referente a los magos poderosos que cuando se aparecen dejan marcas por el poder que tienen desde los fundadores hasta ahora – Arthur, viendo las caras agregó

-Ahora esto se queda acá y de acá no sale, Albus no quiere al ministerio ni a la prensa siguiéndolo y acosándolo con preguntas, ni notas con algo relacionado. Bien como es mucho para dos personas, es hora que vean que divertido es formar parte de la orden mirando directamente a los chicos Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna, vayan a la biblioteca ya saben lo que tienen que investigar estos lo miraban con la boca abierta ¡¡¡QUE ESPERAN VAYAN A INVESTIGAR!!! Mientras voy a buscar más libros a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y del ministerio – dijo Arthur.

Estos al escuchar el grito de Arthur se fueron corriendo hacia la biblioteca de la casa de Sirius. Al llegar allí se encontraron con un Lupin concentrado en un libro y haciendo notas, sin notar la presencia de los chicos que habían entrado. Estos miraron a Hermione y a Luna para que les dieran las indicaciones para poder comenzar. Después de darles una idea de por donde comenzar todos con un libro en mano se sentaron junto Remus enfrascados en su lectura.

Remus levanto la vista y recorrió la mesa encontrándose con los chicos metidos en los libros como se había metido con un pergamino anotando lo que para ellos era destacado, siguió recorriendo la mesa hasta encontrarse frente con la mirada de una Hermione triste y éste al verla le sonrió, ya que en su cabeza como suponía que en la de la chica también los habían mandado a ellos para despejar la mente y no pensar en lo que le podría haber pasado a Harry, al parecer ésta pensaba los mismo que el licántropo ya que le hizo una mueca un poco triste y bajó la mirada al libro y allí se quedó.

Mientras que en la cocina una Molly angustiada le preguntaba a su marido el por que de decirle a los chicos y éste viendo por donde venía le dijo que era para mantenerlos ocupados haciendo algo para despejar la mente, como bien estaba haciendo Harry en lo de sus tíos. Por eso también puso a Remus, tendrías que haber visto la expresión cuando encaró hacia la puerta, daba miedo verlo era como si el lobo hubiera estallado era una mezcla de sentimientos, la verdad no me gustaría ser ni Harry ni Remus, lo que han sufrido y lo que están sufriendo... En eso se dieron cuenta de que el Prof. Dumbledore entraba en la cocina. Sin saber que Hermione se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y se quedó para escuchar en el pasillo que da a la cocina para no ser vista.

-En eso tienes razón Arthur, Remus perdió a James, Lily y ahora a Sirius, sin contar que su condición de licántropo – Dumbledore.

-Albus, no habíamos notado que legaste – Molly – ¿quieres algo para tomar?.

-Gracias, un te no estaría mal – dijo sonriendo Albus.

-Ahora te lo preparo – dijo Molly.

-¿Qué crees Albus? – preguntó Arthur.

-Que fue Harry o vamos a conocer a alguien más, que esperemos esté de nuestro lado – dijo Albus mientras le agradecía a Molly el té con un gesto.

-Y volviendo a lo que estabas diciendo, sobre el sufrimiento de Harry, tienes razón nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría ser Harry James Potter y tener que pasar por lo que tuvo que pasar y todavía tiene que pasar, además le tuve que decir el contenido de la profecía... fue interrumpido por Arthur 

-Pero Albus la profecía se rompió en el ministerio – Arthur.

-Si, lo sé, pero la profecía fue dicha en mi presencia y mientras menos gente la sepa él va a estar más seguro, y digamos que su vida no es nada fácil; su estado emocional cuando salió de mi despacho no era de los mejores, tras la muerte de Sirius sumarle a lo que estaba destinado, sin contar que tenía que volver a lo de sus tíos – Albus abatido tomando un sorbo de te.

En la cocina se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral por lo dicho por Dumbledore, Molly estaba sumida en sus pensamiento como tratando de comprender la situación de Harry actual, Arthur deseaba saber como se encontraba y que pensaba Harry para ver si lo podía ayudar en algo, Dumbledore se decía como lo consideraría Harry en estos momentos, si comprendería que sus actos fueron para protegerlo. Pero en el pasillo se encontraba una perturbada Hermione, sino había entendido mal nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría ser Harry y que además él sabe el contenido de la profecía y que su estado emocional no era de los mejores y metida en sus pensamientos fue a la cocina, tomó el agua y se fue para la biblioteca. Al entrar sin decir nada se sentó y siguió con la investigación y cada tanto observaba a Lupin.

A la hora de la cena fue más que silenciosa, dado que todo el mundo estaba metido en sus pensamientos y pasó muy rápido, y con eso cada uno fue a su habitación a dormir. Unos lo conseguían otros no pero todos dormían al final.

Así pasaban los días, los miembros de la orden buscando a Harry sin despertar sospechas, ya que según Snape el Señor Oscuro sabía que no se encontraba allí así que decidió no hacer ataques y planear sacar a los mortifagos de azkaban, ya que Peter se lo había dicho. Mientras que los chicos hacían avances sobre la investigación y no encontraban nada de relevancia.

Pasaron los días y se acercaba la fecha del cumpleaños de Harry, en el valle de Godric, Harry se entrenaba en el jardín de su casa y se le vino a la mente los episodios del verano pasado y los problemas por haber hecho magia, así que se dirigió a la casa y se puso a escribir una carta para el ministro, otra para Rita Skeeter y otra para Remus, con un sistema de respuesta, que apoyando el dado en una de las opciones, le daba la respuesta en el instante; tomando a Hedwig le ató las cartas a la patas del ave y le dijo que las llevara lo más rápido posible.

En el ministerio, en la oficina del ministro se encontraban Dumbledore y el ministro reunidos y se sorprendieron al ver que una lechuza entraba en la oficina y el Director de Hogwarts se quedo duro al notar que era la lechuza de Harry e instó al ministro a tomar la carta, al hacerlo la lechuza se fue rauda a su próximo destino.

El ministro tomó la carta la abrió y se la puso a leer y su cara era de asombro y Dumbledore, le preguntó que decía la carta y éste se la pasó.

_Estimado Sr. Ministro_

_Me dirijo a Ud. para solicitarle que la consideración que tuvo conmigo de no aplicar la ley de uso de magia en menores sea para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts de quinto año en adelante ya que considero que son lo suficientemente concientes para saber cuando usarla, pero dudo que los miembros de la casa Slytherin se controlen, pero bueno ese no es mi problema._

_El otro tema que me lleva a escribirle es que se me tome como una persona mayor y pueda hacerme cargo de mis cosas, en vez de esperar a los 21 años de edad, como aparecen en las leyes, por lo que no necesito un tutor, ni un asesor legal._

_Además su secretaria señor la Sra. Dolores Umbridge debe ser sometida a juicio por abuso de autoridad, uso de pluma sangrante con los alumnos a los que castigaba y amenaza de uso de una maldición prohibida por el ministerio como es una Cruciatus._

_De no cumplir con mis peticiones daré a conocer que el Sr. Ministro estuvo todo el año recibiendo a un conocido mortifago en su despacho recibiendo dinero del mismo, como también haré público que la orden de que los dementores me atacaran salió de su oficina y la dio Umbridge, con lo cual todos pedirán su cabeza y la de Umbridge. Además de sacar esto en una edición especial del profeta de que Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos y se le otorgará la orden de merlin que corresponda._

_Atentamente_

_Harry James Potter Evans, Heredero de Godric Gryffindor_

_PD si no contesta antes de las 10 am lo tomaré como un no, y me entrevistaré dando todos los detalles, aténgase a las consecuencias de su decisión. Solo tiene que apoyar su dedo_

_Acepto no acepto_

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Albus dando entender que se refería a los dementotes.

-No, yo no sabía que Dolores los había mandado – Fudge

-Tonks, ven inmediatamente a mi oficina – bramó Fudge

-Albus puedes ayudarme con el pedido de Potter con respecto a tus alumnos y si es aconsejable dar ese privilegio a los de Slytherin – Fudge.

-Lo que podemos hacer es monitorear si lanzan maldiciones, entonces no se armaría ningún escándalo – Albus.

-Me llamaba Sr. Ministro – Tonks.

-Si, pon bajo arresto a Umbridge – Fudge.

-Bajo que cargos señor – Tonks.

-Bajo los cargos de Abuso de autoridad, uso de pluma sangrante y amenaza de cruciatus a alumnos – Fudge.

-Al instante Sr. – dijo Tonks asombrada por los cargos

-Bueno tengo que contestarle a Potter y llamar al profeta Albus y arreglar lo de el uso de magia a menores, gracias por el consejo – Fudge.

-De nada, me tengo que retirar y atender unos asuntos importantes – Albus.

Mientras en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, una lechuza blanca hacía su aparición asustando a los presentes, dado que no la esperaban. Ésta se dirigió al último de los merodeadores.

-¡¡Hedwig!! – grito Ron, haciendo que los demás se llevaran un susto

-¡Es la lechuza de Harry! – dijo Hermione iluminándose su rostro

Lupin levantó la vista hacia la lechuza tomo la carta y ésta se fue a su último destinatario que era la periodista Skeeter.

-Prof. Lupin puede leerla en vos alta – preguntó una tímida Hermione.

A lo que éste solo asintió y comenzó a leer la carta.

_Querido Lunático_

_Te escribo para contarte y contarles, ya que me supongo que no estás solo, que me encuentro bien no me ha pasado nada malo, solo que salí de ese lugar._

_Supongo que el testamento de Canuto lo debe tener el barba, ¿no? Y que tengo que pasar por allí, si es así pon el dedo en la opción si de lo contrario en no._

_Si No _

_Espero que te llamen como prof de DCAO, para poder a Cornamenta Jr. en acción y me ayudes a resolver un pequeño problema. Dile a Hermione que cambie la cara, que la vida es una y hay que vivirla, aunque a unos les dure más que a otros y a todos en general les digo que los de las serpientes van a desear no haber nacido eso incluye a Snivellus ¿le gustará mostrar sus feas piernas y su ropa interior? Que opinas Lunático, Cornamenta Jr. reclame el trono dejado por los merodeadores y los gemelos._

_Saludos_

_Cornamenta Jr. Heredero de Gryffindor_

-¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que Harry era el heredero de Godric Gryffindor? – Ginny

-Yo no – dijo Neville

-No es ilógico si tienen en cuenta que cuando se enfrentó al basilisco uso la espada de Gryffindor – dijo Ron sorprendiendo a todos y al él mismo por lo dicho

-Entonces la marca la hizo él al desaparecerse – dijo Hermione, todos la miraron

-La hizo porque no controla sus poderes que se han despertado en él – Remus mucho más animado desde que leyó la carta

-Sr. Lupin ¿quien es Cornamenta? – dijo Luna

-Cornamenta era el padre de Harry y amigo mío de la época de cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts – le contestó Remus, este año no me lo puedo perder, dijo para sí.

-Me parece a mí o solo hay tres personas de este grupo que no saben a lo que se refiere Harry con lo de tomar el trono de los Merodeadores – preguntó Ginny, y Luna y Neville asintieron.

-Bueno eso es algo que tendría que responder Lunático no creen – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Remus les empezó a explicar quienes eran los merodeadores, sus apodos, sus formas animagas, en sí la historias de los mismos, contando algunas de las bromas que hacían, ya que tendría que hablar con Harry primero para no dar falsas ilusiones a los chicos.

Mientras en una casa de Londres, una lechuza blanca entraba por la ventana, buscando a la dueña de la casa. Al salir de la cocina donde había terminado de desayunar, se encontró con esa lechuza que le extendió la pata para que pudiera sacar la carta.

_Estimada Sra. Rita Skeeter_

_Supongo que se sorprenderá de recibir una carta mía, pero supongo que le gustará el motivo por el cual le escribo._

_Si no han pasado las diez de la mañana el Sr. Ministro le tendría que estar llamando para una nota, que le será muy interesante, sino me gustaría que me diga si nos podemos encontrar en el Caldero Chorreante, para darle una nota más que interesante, la cual podría igualar a la del año pasado._

_Atentamente_

_Harry Potter_

En ese preciso momento en que terminaba de leer la carta por la chimenea aparecía una cabeza, que reconoció como su jefe del profeta, que le pedía que vaya al ministerio para una nota con el Ministro Fudge. Terminada la charla se dirigió por medio de la Red Flu al ministerio.

Dumbledore, aparecía en Grimmauld Place y se dirigía a la biblioteca para dar las novedades al grupo que se estaba haciendo cargo de la investigación sobre la marca y los magos poderosos. Nada más al entrar se encontró con ambiente totalmente distinto al de la noche anterior, ya que Lupin se encontraba contando una de las bromas que le hicieron a los de Slytherin, más precisamente a Severus Snape.

-¿Cómo olvidar a los Merodeadores? – Albus.

-Prof. Dumbledore, no sabíamos que había llegado – Hermione.

-Venía a traerles algunas novedades que les gustará saber – dijo Albus con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros también tenemos algo que contarle – Remus.

-Bueno quien va contar primero – Albus

-Supongo que podemos esperar a después que las dé Prof. Dumbledore – Ron.

-Bueno hoy me encontraba en la oficina de Fudge, y le llegó una carta de Harry hizo una pausa para ver las reacciones y en esta le exigía unas cosas y si no las cumplía iba a hablar con la prensa y ni el ni el ministerio iban a quedar muy bien parados – Albus

-¿Qué fue lo que pidió? – Remus.

-Que bajen la restricción de uso de la magia para que la puedan usar los de quinto curso en adelante y unas cosas que me sorprendieron mucho – Albus.

-¿Harry pidió eso, por qué? – Hermione.

-Supongo para que puedan defenderse fuera de Hogwarts, sin necesidad de ir a una audiencia, como le pasó a él – Albus – ya que a él le dieron ese privilegio.

-¿Qué fue lo que lo sorprendió? – Remus.

-Que la orden de que los dementores lo ataquen haya salido del ministerio, y que la antigua profesora Umbridge utilizó una pluma-sangrante con los que castigaba y que lo amenazó con aplicarle un cruciatus – Albus.

-¡¡¿Cómo?!! – Remus totalmente indignado, por lo que tuvo que pasar el año pasado.

-Veo que no es novedad para Uds. , salvo a Remus a nadie a sorprendido lo de Umbridge – Albus.

-Nosotros estábamos con él – dijo Ron

-Y no le aplicó el cruccio, porque le dije que lo que buscaba y lo que quería Ud, el arma se encontraba en el bosque – Hermione.

-Veo que Harry cuenta con unos amigos maravillosos, sólo espero que él se de cuenta de eso en estos momentos – Albus – y volviendo al tema anterior que novedad tienen Uds.

-Bueno Harry le escribió a Lunático, aunque hizo mención a todos sin decir nombres – Ginny.

Al terminar de hablar Ginny, Remus le entregó la carta a Dumbledore, éste la leyó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Veo que vamos a tener a un bromista suelto en Hogwarts, aunque la manera de llamarme me dice que sigue enojado conmigo – Albus.

-¿Por qué estaría enojado con ud?, Prof. Dumbledore – Hermione

-Se van a enterar cuando él pase por acá, además es él quien les tiene que decir las cosas, sólo que primero las tiene que aceptar y estar preparado para contarles ¿no les parece? al ver que todos asentían agregó Por lo que supongo que los primeros van a ser Hermione, Ron y Remus por el grado de confianza – Albus.

-Bueno lo que nos queda por contarle es que la marca fue hecha por Harry, dado que todavía no controla sus poderes – Hermione.

-Como lo suponía ya que no había presencia magia oscura – Albus – habiendo dado las noticias, solo me queda seguir buscando un profesor de DCAO....

-Este Albus, lo he pensado mejor y acepto ser el Prof. de DCAO – dijo Remus interrumpiendo.

-Perfecto, ahora mismo voy a Hogwarts a preparar los papeles y los mando al ministerio y en cuanto sea luna llena Severus o yo te reemplazaremos – Albus.

Terminado de hablar el director de Hogwarts partió rumbo al colegio, en tanto Remus fue para su casa para ordenar sus cosas para su regreso a Hogwarts. Mientras que los chicos más alegres porque sabían de que Harry se encontraba bien, se dedicaron a distenderse jugando al ajedrez mágico o se divertían imaginando lo que estaría haciendo Harry.

Mientras Harry en el Valle de Godric, seguía con su lectura y se preparaba para lo que sería un día largo como el de su cumpleaños, ya que tendría que ir a Gringotts por los testamentos y tomar posesión de todos su bienes tanto de parte de los Potter como algunas de Gryffindor, ya que éste ultimo las había otorgado únicamente a su heredero.

21


	3. Capitulo III

**Gracias por los Reviews:**

**Claudio-Potter** voy a intentar actualizar más rápido – **Mirug** ¡que alegría verte y que te guste! Espero que subas el proximo cap de tu fic – **GaRrY** espero que te guste - ** javic6** no te pongas impaciente que ya estoy terminando el cuarto cap– **nayita** espero que te guste el cap

**El desahogo y la marcha de Harry **(cap 3)

Al despertar Harry a la mañana siguiente, se levantó y pensó que Voldemort como regalo de cumpleaños no lo molestó tratando de entrar su mente o mandándole alguna imagen. Se dirigió al baño se duchó, al salir de la ducha se miró al espejo y vio que el pelo le cubría la cicatriz cosa que alegró al muchacho. Salió del baño y fue a buscar algo para ponerse.

Al tratar de ponerse una media resbaló de la cama golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso, y con el golpe le vino una imagen que le gustó mucho y que además era algo que representaba su destino y que deseaba que ocurriese de esa manera. Terminó de vestirse (al estilo de Neo en matrix, con el agregado de que tenía capucha el sobretodo), tomó su varita algo de dinero mágico y muggle que le quedaba

Al salir de la casa de los Potter, camino unas cuadras para alejarse y así poder sacar la varita para llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo y así dirigirse al caldero chorreante, para poder ir a Gringotts y allí tomar posesión de las bóvedas que le pertenezcan y enviar una carta al ministro conjunto el sello de Gringotts.

Ni bien llegó el autobús, no esperó a que Stan dijera algo, le dijo que se dirigía al Caldero Chorreante, le pagó y se fue a sentar. El viaje fue tranquilo, dado que la gente no se acercaba ya que las ropas que tenía puestas eran muy parecidas a la de los mortifagos y decidieron dejarlo a el primero.

Harry al bajar del autobús se puso la capucha para que nadie lo reconozca, y se dirigió hacia la puerta la puerta, que nada más al entrar se volvieron todas las miradas a él incomodando un poco a Harry, sin inmutarse siguió su camino hacia la entrada al Diagon Alley. Al pasar la entrada se dirigió directamente hacia el Banco de Gringotts para poder terminar lo más rápido posible.

Sólo al entrar se quitó la capucha, sin perder tiempo se dirigió al mostrador que una vez vio cuando vino con Hagrid. Le dijo al duende del mostrador que quería tomar posesión de lo que había heredado, ya que el ministerio había aceptado darle la mayoría de edad y por lo tanto no habría inconvenientes, también le explicó que no quería ir al ministerio ya que no confiaba en la gente de allí, preguntándole si se podrían hacer los papeles y los tramites desde el banco; recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del duende. Éste último le pidió que lo siga a una sala para poder empezar los tramites explicándole los pasos a seguir. Harry mantenía una postura fría para que no se note el asombro por lo que tenía, ya que contaba con una fortuna mayor a la de muchos magos que él sabía que eran muy ricos. Dado que los tramites se tenían que hacer conjuntamente con gente del ministerio también se enteró que el era el beneficiario de la fortuna de Sirius Black y no de todas sus propiedades, ya que de la familia quedaban todavía Bellatrix y Narcisa Black las primas de Sirius. Al notar que también estaba la moto de Sirius preguntó donde se encontraba ésta en ese momento y pidió que se la lleven a su casa del Valle de Godric. Una vez terminado y arreglado todos temas relacionados con los tramites de los testamentos y habiendo sacado más dinero muggle para poder tomar taxis y poder hacer compras, se marcho hacia el Londres muggle, previo paso por la heladería para tomarse un helado.

Al salir del Caldero Chorreante, tomó un taxi para ir al centro comercial de Londres, ya que sería más seguro donde haya más personas por si se presentaba algún imprevisto. El viaje se le hizo corto porque le tocó una mujer de unos 35 o 40 años como taxista y dialogaron durante el viaje. A Harry le agradó la mujer porque era simpática además de hermosa, ésta le había dicho que estaba separada y que vivía sola, contándole anécdotas de cómo muchos de sus pasajeros habían intentado seducirla. En tanto Harry le había dicho que no tenía suerte con las mujeres, ya que como no tenía padres no tenía a quién pedir consejos y que su última cita había sido un completo desastre, y a eso le había que sumar de que no sabía bailar. A lo que ella entre risas le dijo que las mujeres no muerden y que no tenía que tenerles miedo sino tratar de ser elegante, caballero, decirles piropos, decirles que se veían hermosas por más que no fuera así, escucharlas, hacerlas sentir especiales y que le encantan las cenas románticas y los detalles. A lo que Harry tomaba notas mentales de todo lo que decía la mujer. Antes de pagarle al haber llegado le dijo que se llama Harry y ella le respondió Sara, le dijo que le gustaría volver a hablar con ella y ésta le dio el número de teléfono, Harry sonrió y le preguntó si sabía bailar, al que le asentía le dijo que ya tenía un alumno bajando del taxi.

Harry sorprendido por su soltura al hablar con esa mujer, ya que con Cho le costó y recordando su desastrosa cita se dio cuenta que al principio podía hablar con ella, por lo que supuso que se debió a su falta de seguridad al encarar a una chica que le gustaba.

Entró al centro comercial y empezó a recorrerlo en la planta baja encontró locales de electrodomésticos, computación, cyber-cafés, locales de música y de instrumentos musicales y jugueterías. Ahora se encontraba caminando por la segunda planta y vio un local que le llamó la atención y fue a ver la vidriera y en esta se encontró con una casa de tatuajes y se le vino a la mente la imagen de esa mañana cuando se golpeó la cabeza y entró en el local.

-Hola – Harry

-Hola – dijo una chica muy bonita que tenía piercing en la ceja derecha y uno en la nariz, el pelo negro azabache con reflejos fucsias, ojos marrones, llevaba puesta una blusa que dejaba ver los hombros y en unos de ellos tenía tatuado unos delfines, y un pantalón de jean celestes rotos que en una de las piernas dejaban ver la rodilla y en la parte de atrás estaban rotos a la altura de la cola dejando ver el final de la cola y el principio de la pierna.

-Quería saber cuanto cuesta un tatuaje – Harry sonriendo – y tú nombre

-Con respecto a lo primero depende del tamaño y si es a color y mi nombre es Melissa – Melissa

-Bueno Melissa lo quiero de color y va a estar acá señalando el pecho con la mano derecha y ¿puede ser una imagen que yo quiera? – Harry

-Si puede ser cualquier imagen, pero me la tenés que traer para que la pueda hacer ó me decís el motivo y la dibujo y no me dijiste tu nombre – Melissa

-Me nombre es Harry y ....

Harry le dijo el motivo a Melissa y ésta se puso a dibujar mientras hablaban le iba mostrando el dibujo para ver si era de su gusto, así estuvieron como 30 minutos hasta que Harry quedó satisfecho con el dibujo. Melissa llamó a su compañera que se había ido a tomar un café, cuando llegó se quedó mirando a Harry mientras Melissa le decía que se iba con Harry para poder hacer el tatuaje. Melisa tomó de la mano a Harry para guiarlo a la habitación de atrás donde se encontraban todos los instrumentos.

Al cabo de una hora Harry salía del local y se dirigía hacia las tiendas de ropa deportiva y de vestir. Después de comprar se fue a una parte del centro comercial donde nadie lo viera para poder achicar las cosas para no ir cargado. Una hecho esto se dirigió a la salida para poder ir a la calle y poder tomar un taxi hacia Grimmauld Place.

Para su sorpresa el taxi que paró era el de Sara, la saludo y le dijo que se dirigía a Grimmauld Place nº 11, Sara le preguntaba como podía ser que no supiese bailar o que solo haya estado con una sola mujer, a lo que Harry le comentaba que donde estudiaba era como un internado y que allí se hacían bailes, pero que donde vivía no lo querían por lo tanto lo trataban con a un esclavo y que muy a su pesar no lograba entender a las mujeres y cuando se encontraba frente a una que le gustaba se ponía muy nervioso. A lo que Sara se reía ya que lo encontraba muy atractivo y suponía que debía ser todo un casanova y mujeriego además de tener muchas novias y otras tantas deseando serlo. Ante esto Harry se limitó a sonreír y contestarle que le resultaba una hermosa mujer y que se sorprendió que pudiera hablar sin sonrojarse y sin trabarse. Sara se sorprendió con la sinceridad con la que le hablaba Harry, ya que no muchos de su edad (pensaba que eran unos veinte largos), eran tan sinceros, siguieron hablando y al llegar a Grimmauld Place, Sara le pidió que se pasara adelante así podían hablar mejor ya que era más cómodo que andar mirando por el espejo. Éste acepto gustoso y ni bien se sentó le pagó el viaje dejándole una buena propina.

Sin que Harry se diese cuenta una persona se aparecía en el terreno abandonado donde el verano pasado aterrizaron para ir al cuartel, era una mujer de unos veintidós o veintitrés años, con un color de pelo rosado y con una esbelta figura, que al darse cuenta de que un taxi se encontraba justo en la entrada del cuartel de la orden del fénix, se tuvo que ocultar entre los matorrales hasta que el taxi se vaya. Mientras que en el taxi Harry se encontraba conversando más amenamente y acarameladamente con Sara. (¿no dicen que los hombres no piensan con la cabeza?)

-Sara todavía no puedo entender como una mujer tan hermosa como vos está sola – dijo Harry con vos muy suave y acercándose

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé – Sara un poco ruborizada como sabiendo lo que se avecinaba

-Es que con una boquita tan linda y que es una invitación a la tentación de besarla – ni Harry se creía lo que decía y por que lo decía solo quería besarla (hormonas al ataque, cerebro fuera, batalla perdida).

-Espero que aceptes la invitación – dijo Sara de forma muy sensual achicando la distancia

-Será todo un placer – y la besó de forma tímida y dulce primero, se miraron y el beso se transformó de dulce a apasionado, los dos se estaban dejando llevar por su mutua atracción física. A Harry le dolía el hombro por su reciente tatuaje, pero sus hormonas podían más. Se fueron recostando sobre el asiento, ya que el beso se fue haciendo cada más apasionado y la mujer que se encontraba esperando que se fuera el taxi estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo ya que se iba que tener que quedar ahí como una espectadora, y se dijo ya que me tengo que quedar acá por lo menos me acerco para escuchar un poco (curiosa, ¿no?). Mientras que en taxi la temperatura seguía subiendo, los dos se estaban recorriendo el cuerpo con las manos, Harry se encontraba muy excitado, Sara le estaba besando el cuello y con la mano estaba recorriendo el abdomen, ante esto le preguntó si tenía preservativos a lo que Harry se la quedó mirando y maldiciéndose por dentro porque tuvo que decirle que no tenía. Sara lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que otra vez será y lo beso sin tanta pasión pero si con dulzura. Harry le dijo que cuando volviera la llamaba así le enseñaba a bailar.

-Bueno Sara me tengo que ir – dijo Harry dándole un beso corto mientras iba abriendo la puerta.

-Espero que me llames – dijo Sara con una sonrisa mientras veía como Harry bajaba del auto

-Eso no lo dudes – le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué te diriges al baldío? – preguntó curiosa Sara

-Será porque no puedo entrar así – le respondió señalando hacia su ropa que estaba desalineada

-Nos vemos Harry y no me olvides – Sara mientras ponía el auto en marcha y se iba

La mujer que se encontraba escondida se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre y se preguntaba si ¿ha dicho Harry?, será nuestro Harry, Harry Potter. Se quedó dura al tratar de asimilar lo que estuvo escuchando y viendo lo que hacían en el taxi y relacionándolo con el Harry que ellos conocían. Hasta que escucho un grito que la sacó de su estado.

-Aahhgggg – dijo Harry

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió comprar preservativos? Soy un estúpido aaahhggg – decía Harry con mucha bronca, pero con una sonrisa

Mientras Harry se bajaba un poco el pantalón para acomodarse y acomodar también la ropa una mujer se le acercaba muy curiosa por saber si era él Harry Potter, ya al estar muy cerca le preguntó.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? – la mujer

Al escuchar su nombre se giró muy rápido olvidándose que se estaba acomodando, apuntando con la varita hacia donde suponía que venía la voz. Y se quedó duro al descubrir que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Nymphandora Tonks.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Tonks – preguntó bajando la varita

-Esperando a que cierta persona en un taxi se dignara a bajar e irse para poder ir a almorzar al cuartel – dijo una divertida y sorprendida Tonks, que al darse cuenta de que Harry tenía los pantalones bajos porque estaba acomodando la ropa y entendió el por qué de acomodarse al ver el pantalón un poco bajo para acomodar la remera.

-Tonks... Tonks ¿Qué te quedas mirando? – le preguntó Harry y ésta solo le señala la cintura dejando escapar una sonrisa, él se apresuró a acomodarse - Nymphandora Tonks, ya puedes dejar de mirarme.

-¿Por qué? Por lo que escuche no te quejabas tanto antes – le respondió una divertida Tonks, al ver la reacción de Harry.

-Si, pero hay una pequeña diferencia – Harry

-Si, ¿cual? – preguntó curiosa Tonks

-La que con ella estábamos en una situación a punto y con vos no, o al menos que quieras estar en la misma situación – le contestó con una sonrisa picara.

-¡HARRY POTTER COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ALGO ASÍ! – le gritó una sonrojada Tonks

-Vamos Nymph tampoco es para que reacciones así, hay cosas peores ¿no crees? – le dijo Harry tomándola de la mano para ir hacia el cuartel porque ya tenía hambre.

-¿A dónde me llevas? – le preguntó un poco asustada

-Tranquila no voy a hacer nada que no quieras – mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la agarraba por la cintura.

-No me has contestado Potter – dijo Tonks seria y con una sonrisa

-Al cuartel tengo hambre y me tengo que alimentar ya que estoy en la etapa de crecimiento y experimentación – le contestó con una sonrisa atrayéndola.

-¿A que se debe este cambio de look? – preguntó curiosa

-A nada en especial – le dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar primero a Tonks

Ni bien terminaron de entrar y de cerrar la puerta Harry le dijo a Tonks que no dijera que era él quien la acompañaba para poder ver las distintas reacciones, y mientras asentía él se ponía la capucha que dejaba ver los ojos y la boca, se dirigieron a la cocina y al llegar a la puerta de ésta se escuchaban voces y pensaron que todos los de la casa estaban ahí y con una mirada se entendieron y se pararon en la puerta y fingieron una tos.

Las reacciones fueron muy parecidas y muy distintas a la ves ya que Molly Weasley se quedó dura y se le cayó el plato que tenía en la mano, Ron, Ginny, Neville se quedaron con la boca abierta y pensaban que la persona que estaba con Tonks era un mortifago, Luna estaba como si o pasara nada, Arthur abrió los ojos y llevando su mano disimuladamente hacia donde tenía la varita mágica, Kingsley hizo lo mismo que Arthur pero sin dejar de mirar al encapuchado, Moody lo miraba con su ojo mágico y sonrió, los gemelos que había ido solo miraban a Tonks y a su acompañante al estilo de partido de tenis. Sólo restaban dos personas, una era Remus Lupin que centró su mirada en los ojos del encapuchado y la persona que quedaba era Hermione Granger, que reconoció los ojos verdes de inmediato, pero la desubicó que no tuviera los lentes y preguntó.

-¿Harry? – con voz temerosa - ¿Harry eres tú?

Al lo que Harry solo se limito a sonreír, soltar a Tonks y terminar de ver las reacciones a la pregunta de Hermione, ya que todas las miradas pasaban del encapuchado a Hermione y viceversa, hasta que Ojo loco dijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Potter – Moody

-Gracias Prof. Moody, pero veo que solo unas pocas personas se dieron cuenta quien era – dijo mientas se bajaba la capucha y dejaba ver su rostro

-¡¡HARRY!! Se escucho después y una estampida de personas se dirigieron hacia él no pudo esquivarlos y casi terminan en el piso, todos lo saludaron y felicitaron por su cumpleaños.

-Si no me mata Voldemort, lo harán Uds. con sus abrazos – dijo Harry jovialmente y no pudo dejar de notar como se estremecían al escuchar la palabra Voldemort.

-_Reparo_ – dijo – _Accio_ – y le pasó el plato a Molly

-Harry ¿Por qué no llevas más los lentes? – preguntó Hermione

-Porque no los necesito más – le respondió

Siguieron las preguntas mientras comían de cómo habían pasado las vacaciones, el por que de la presencia de Neville y Luna, todo en paz y armonía hasta que Harry se sacó el sobretodo y volviendo a la mesa se cruzó con la mirada de Lupin que parecía que le estaba sacando una radiografía junto con ojo loco, sin darle mayor importancia que al voltear para contestarle a Hermione dejó a la vista...

-¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? – le preguntó Remus con una sonrisa picara al darse cuenta lo que era.

Harry al escuchar esto escupió lo que estaba tomando, no se había dado cuenta que al sacarse el sobretodo el cuello le quedaba al descubierto, sonrojándose un poco ya que no quería dar explicaciones.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Molly

-Si....si gracias – le dijo Harry nervioso al darse cuenta como lo miraban

-Y bien Harry no has contestado la pregunta de Remus – dijo Tonks mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Si...eh.....este...lo....que pasa...es.....que – decía Harry nervioso mirando a los de la mesa que esperaban ansiosos la respuesta y cuando su mirada se posó en la de su antiguo profesor de DCAO Remus le sonrió y dijo en forma segura y convincente.

-Lo que pasó es que tuve un poco de interacción con el sexo opuesto y eso es todo – decía mientras miraba fijamente a Tonks.

Todos lo miraban asombrados a Tonks como dando a entender que fue ella quien le hizo esa marca y la primera en reaccionar fue Molly que quería a Harry como a un hijo.

-¡¡¡TONKS COMO PUDISTE, TIENE SOLO 16 AÑOS Y TU TIENES 23!!! – le gritó Molly muy disgustada.

A lo que ahora era Tonks quien escupía lo que estaba tomando y el que se reía a carcajadas era Harry y lo acompañaba en la risa Remus.

-¡¿Qué?!.....que yo que – dijo Tonks sorprendida por la reacción de Molly – yo no le hice nada a Harry - se defendió

-Y ¿Cómo explicas que Harry cuando entró te tenía tomada de la cintura? – le retrucó Remus que estaba más que divertido por la situación.

-Yo......yo....no le hice nada a Harry – dijo Tonks fulminando con la mirada a Harry.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Arthur una vez que dejó de reírse.

-Lo que pasó fue que cuando me aparecí en el terreno para venir acá, me encontré con que había un taxi estacionado y no tuve más remedio que quedarme ahí .... – no pudo continuar por la mirada de pocos amigos de Harry dijo – y al ver que un hombre se acercaba le pregunté si era Harry y ahí me llevé la sorpresa – en ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron a Harry que estaba viendo a Tonks con cara de pocos amigos y les dijo

-¡¿Qué?! ¿no puedo tener un poco de intimidad? – mientras trataba de sonreír agregó – ¿o tienen que saber todo de mi vida privada? – y mirando a Tonks le dijo guiñándole el ojo - ¿Qué sorpresa te llevaste?

A lo que Tonks se puso colorada como el color del pelo de los Weasley, pero fue afortunada ya que desde la puerta se oyó la voz arrastrada y fría de Snape que llegaba con Dumbledore, ya que Kingsley les había avisado la presencia de Harry en Grimmauld Place

-Vaya, vaya veo que el Señor arrogancia ha vuelto y cuenta sus aventuras ¿con las mujeres? – dijo Snape

Todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a Snape como queriendo asesinarlo, Tonks suspiró aliviada, pero tuvo que sostener a Remus para que no le saltara encima

-¿Noto cierto tono de envidia en su voz, profesor Snape? – dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Qué quieres decir, mocoso? – le dijo lleno de odio los demás miraban la escena esperando que no termine mal, ya que Harry se había puesto de pie y Snape se acercó a él 

-Que ninguna mujer se acercaría a alguien que tiene una fabrica de gel en la cabeza – le respondió la mayoría se llevó la mano a la boca por lo que podía llegar a pasar pero en el caso de los gemelos y Remus para que no se notara que se estaban riendo 

-¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A DEC.... – no pudo terminar de decir porque Harry había sido más rápido que él en sacar la varita.

-Inténtelo – lo desafió, sus ojos centellaban y brillaban más de lo normal

-Severus, Harry ¿puedes bajar tu varita? – dijo Dumbledore que sabía lo que se iba a venir y cambiando de tema – Veo que te encuentras bien, Harry.

-Veo que tiene buena vista – contestó Harry con una voz fría y distante.

-Noto que sigues enojado – dijo Dumbledore con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

-¿Tendría que no estarlo? – le respondió Harry – Ud. Sabe a que vine, así que ¿por qué no terminamos las cosas rápido?

-Me parece bien, ¿Dónde lo quieres hacer? – contestó Dumbledore con dejo de amargura, porque sabía que Harry estaba enojado, lastimado, ofendido porque no se le dijeron las cosas siendo él el involucrado - ¿tengo que leer el testamento de Sirius?.

-No es necesario, ya que cuando tomé posesión de lo mío me enteré lo que decía – dijo Harry haciendo una pausa para la reacción de Dumbledore – y se que no tengo toda la fortuna Black por encontrarse vivas Bellatrix y Narcissa, por lo que esta casa es mía junto con la bóveda de Gringotts.

-Entonces como estás al tanto de todo o casi todo, tienes que autorizar que la casa siga siendo el cuartel de la orden – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo internamente porque veía el crecimiento y madurez que estaba alcanzando Harry.

-Exacto y para que no haya sospechas lo nombraré como asesor junto con Remus – dijo muy convencido Harry

-Perfecto, Harry me parece muy sabia tu decisión – Dumbledore

-Ah, me olvidaba le puedo preguntar algo – le dijo Harry a Dumbledore todos estaban mirando y suponían que le preguntaría cosas de la orden o de el Innombrable Dumbledore miró a Harry y le dijo

-Si, pero no sé si puedo contestarte – dijo Dumbledore

-No se preocupe no tiene nada que ver con la orden ni con Voldemort – le dijo, cosa que sorprendió hasta a Snape – no me interesa tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar

-Ya veo y que es lo que quieres preguntar – dijo Albus muy sorprendido y curioso

-Si, ¿me puedo quedar con Dobby? – Harry vio como todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco o algo por el estilo y a Dumbledore sólo se le vio una sonrisa

-Si Dobby quiere no tengo ningún inconveniente – contestó divertido Dumbledore

-Me olvidaba le dije a Dobby que si quería podía traer a Winky, ya que me parece que hay algo entre ellos – no pudo continuar ya que solo de imaginarse la escena estalló en carcajadas al igual que los gemelos, Remus y algunos otros que habían entendido para donde iba la cosa.

-Me parece bien, Harry ¿eso es todo? – Albus

-Si, eso es todo – dijo Harry.

-¿Te vas a quedar Harry? – preguntó Remus tanteando el terreno.

-No, no me voy a quedar – dijo con tranquilidad Harry

-¿Y donde vas a estar? – con desprecio Snape

-Eso no te importa – Harry

-¿Pero si llegase a pasar algo?, la orden no estaría para ayudar – dijo Tonks un poco alarmada

-Como se variara en algo, ¿Dónde estaban el verano pasado, cuando me atacaron los dementores? – dijo Harry perdiendo la tranquilidad, a lo que Tonks no tuvo más remedio que callarse

-Harry tranquilízate, se como te sientes – dijo Dumbledore sin tener en cuenta como iba reaccionar Harry o si, era como encender una mecha de una bomba, que al parecer Dumbledore quería hacer explotar.

Harry giró hacia Dumbledore con una mirada llena ira, los presentes que no eran pocos temían lo peor como Hermione y Ron que se asustaron de la rudeza de la mirada de su amigo, ya que no la habían visto nunca. Los demás vieron como sus amigos retrocedieron un poco y sus caras demostraban temor.

-Tu, que sabes lo que siento- grito Harry - Tu que sabes lo que es estar con parientes que no te quieren y te dejan encerrado en alacena debajo de la escalera por 11 años - grito nuevamente - tratándote peor que a un esclavo, ocultándote todo lo referente a mis padres.

-Harry ...- Dumbledore

-Mandándome ahí me aisló de mi mundo, mi historia, cualquiera sabe más de mi vida que yo – gritó - Nada, sabe a nadie le gusta estar encerrado. Pero claro Ud. tenía todo pensado, yo en mi prisión y Sirius que fue encerrado sin juicio siendo Ud. el presidente del Winzengamot condenándolo a 12 años en azkaban siendo inocente, ya que con el _Veritaserum_ se hubiese sabido la verdad, Ud cree ¿Qué no marca a las personas, eso?

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de Harry y más por lo que decía, todo lleno de rencor y dolor, las mujeres lo miraban con aprensión llenándoseles los ojos de lágrimas, a los demás tenían la cara como si les hubieran lanzado un hechizo aturdidor, salvo Snape que su cara no demostraba nada.

-¿Qué hicieron Ud y los de la orden?,cuando me tuve que enfrentar a Quirrell, quien tenía a Voldemort compartiendo el cuerpo para salvar la piedra filosofal, ya que cuando fuimos a avisarle a McGonogall, no le dio la importancia que debía sólo nos dijo era tema que nos incumbiese - hizo una pausa para respirar - y en segundo tuve enfrentar a un basilisco en la cámara de los secretos ¿Dónde estaban?, en tercero enterarme como fueron los hechos de la muerte de mis padres, los dementores que me hacían revivir la escena que mi padre enfrentaba a Voldemort para darle tiempo a mi madre para que huya conmigo de él, la muerte de mi madre rogándole que no me matase y salvarme y a Sirius de los dementores – a Harry los recuerdos le dolían y enojaban, dejando escapar una lágrima - en cuarto ser el testigo del resurgimiento de Voldemort utilizando mi sangre, recibiendo dos curciatus de el y tener que resistirme a la maldición Imperio, además de tener que batirme a duelo y tener que escaparme trayendo el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric.

Sin darse cuenta se había apoyado en la pared y en ésta se estaban viendo los recuerdo de Harry como si fuera que estuviesen en un pensadero, todos miraban a la pared y escuchaban a Harry, ahora el sorprendido era Albus Dumbledore, que sabía que al hacerlo enojar iba despertar ciertos poderes que él quería ver.

-Y en quinto la profecía y la muerte de lo que tenia más cercano a un padre y que me trataba como un igual y no como a un niño como lo siguen haciendo todos uds-grito Harry, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos - Sin contar que tuve que aprender oclumencia con la persona que más me detesta por ser el hijo de James Potter, dejándome más expuesto a Voldemort-siguió gritando Harry - y encima las detenciones con Umbridge.

-Harry, entiende que no eres la única persona que quería a Sirius – dijo Hermione con voz suave y con lágrimas que peleaban por salir

-Hermione, si estuvieses escuchando lo que digo, les estoy haciendo entender que gracias a que no me contaron lo que quería Voldemort y que trataría de engañarme no hubiese caído en su trampa – girando apara mirarla cambiando el semblante de su mirada y tono de voz.

-Muy bonita tu biografía Potter, que se supone que vas a hacer – le siseó con su voz llena de odio y resentimiento Snape

-No te importa – le contestó de manera fría con una voz parecida a la de Voldemort

-Veo que sigues siendo igual de arrogante que tu padre, y así vas a terminar como el inútil de tu padrino – le replicó Snape tomando su varita disimuladamente.

Ante esto a Harry la ira y el odio dentro de él iban con un aumento desmesurado, su mirada cambió asustando al que le veía la cara, ya que el color de sus ojos habían dejado de ser verdes. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás igual que Ron, Ginny, los gemelos, Molly, Arthur y Tonks. Mientras que Remus, Ojo loco y Kingsley lo apuntaban con las varitas y Dumbledore tenía el semblante serio. Harry tomó su varita y giró lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con Snape.

-Vuelves a hablar de mis padres y de Sirius y te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu miserable vida – redijo con una voz llena de odio y frialdad igual a la de Voldemort

-¿Tengo que temer a un niño como tú? – le respondió de igual manera

-¿Quieres probar suerte? – le dijo fríamente – _Accio varitas_ – dijo sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Snape

Dumbledore se vio sorprendido ya que su varita casi sale volando hacia Harry y las varitas de los presentes salieron volando a la mano izquierda de Harry que las tiro al piso lejos de los demás y de ellos. Ahora los únicos con varitas eran Dumbledore, Snape y Harry.

-Snivellyus, ¿dejamos el Kedrava fuera? – le preguntó con sorna

-¿Te crees que puedes lanzar un Cruciatus? – le dijo Snape con odio

-Puedes preguntarle a Bellatrix – Harry ahora ya eran demasiadas las sorpresas que les tenía Harry, todos estaban preguntándose mentalmente si era verdad que Harry había utilizado un Cruciatus con alguien 

-¿Miedo? – le preguntó disfrutando la cara de desconcierto de Snape al ver que éste ya había utilizado una maldición imperdonable.

-Es lo que piensas Potter – le dijo una vez recuperado del shock

-¿Haces un escudo o burbuja para no lastimar a nadie ni destrozar la casa? – le preguntó Harry

-Me bien ¿seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – Snape

-Noto inseguridad en su persona, ¿puede hacer que se escuche los hechizos? – Harry

-¿Quieres hacer una demostración, Potter? – dijo Snape

-No, un duelo hasta que quede uno de pie, o ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder, frente al niño-que-vivió? – dijo Harry con sorna

-¿Qué intentas hacer o demostrar? – le preguntó Dumbledore mentalmente a Harry, a lo que Harry giró la cabeza hasta dar con los ojos azules de Dumbledore e invitándolo a entrar en su mente. Dumbledore al ver esto asintió y vio que Harry le quería mostrar a lo que se tenían que enfrentar y tomar la decisión y posición en la guerra que se avecinaba - ¿estás seguro Harry?, no dijo nada más al ver la determinación en sus ojos

-¿Seguro?, veo que tu boca es más grande que tu arrogancia – dijo Snape

-Snivellyus, me estoy cansando, ¿tan inseguro de tus habilidades, estas? – dijo Harry

Todos pospresentes miraban a Dumbledore como pidiéndole que parara esto, ya que todos sabían el odio que se tenía Harry y Snape, a lo que Dumbledore solo atinó a concentrarse en lo que para él sería algo digno de ver.

Ante el comentario de Harry se enfureció más de lo que esta con el mocoso, que se parecía cada vez a su padre, pero también veía el carácter de la madre y con un movimiento de varita y algo que murmuró que Harry no pudo escuchar notó como algo aparecía y les dejaba el espacio suficiente para un duelo.

-Eso lo veremos _Expelliarmus_ – grito y Snape por más que trató de utilizar un _Protego_ no pudo con la fuerza del hechizo haciéndolo caer porque estaba confiado.

-_Rictusempra_ – gritó desde el piso Snape, pero no paso nada porque Harry utilizó el _Protego_

El duelo seguía bajo la mirada atenta de Dumbledore y de los demás, otros que seguían con atención los movimientos de Snape y Harry eran Kingsley, Remus, Ojo Loco, Arthur y Tonks, los demás miraban el duelo como si se tratase de una demostración y las mujeres con angustia, ya que no creían de que Harry saliera ileso del duelo.

Hasta que escucharon _Serpensortia_ y de la varita de Harry salía una serpiente que se dirigía a Snape ya que Harry estaba hablando en parsel y le lanzaba hechizos y eso hacía difícil para Snape poder deshacerse de la serpiente que se estaba preparando para atacarlo. Luego de eso Harry le gritó a Snape ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES, ES TODO LO QUE UN MORTIFAGO TIENE, CON RAZON DUMBLEDORE NO TE DA EL CARGO DE PROFESOR DE DCAO, ERES UN COMPLETO INUTIL SNIVELLYUS. Lo que Harry le dijo causó el efecto deseado en su profesor de posiciones, ya que un movimiento de varita evaporó a la serpiente. Los que estaban como espectadores se miraron incrédulos por lo que Harry había dicho y hecho ya que tenía a Snape servido para ganarle.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones Potter? – dijo con odio Snape

-Vengarme – con una voz fría como la de Voldemort – así que prepárate porque lo de recién fue solo un calentamiento.

-Tú lo has querido, Potter – dijo con odio Snape

-Veamos que tienes, Snivellyus – dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa

Ahora Dumbledore iba a ver el nivel de pelea de Harry, ya que éste buscaba verlo también al pelear con un mortifago. Los presentes ahora miraban a Dumbledore para ver si iba a detener la pelea y con un gesto los hizo prestar atención al duelo. Los gemelos estaban como si estuvieran en un cine, tomaron unas sillas e invocaron comida y bebidas, los otros chicos los imitaron pero no tenían apetito, estaban preocupados por Harry.

Harry estaba concentrado, dejó los juegos de palabras y trataba de esquivar las maldiciones que le lanzaba Snape ya que con el _Protego_ y otros escudos no eran suficientes, ahora Snape tenía una sonrisa por como tenía a Harry y se confió ya que su conocimiento en artes oscuras era muy superior al de Harry. Entonces en el momento menos esperado dejo de defenderse y comenzó a atacar, las cosas estaban más parejas. Pero las maldiciones cada vez eran más peligrosas, algo que percibió Dumbledore es que Harry estaba imitando los movimientos de Snape y lo atacaba con las mismas maldiciones. Hasta que un hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Harry haciéndolo caer unos menos metros más lejos de donde estaba. Harry se encontraba en el suelo, y vio que Snape se acercaba con una sonrisa, por lo Harry aprovechó ese momento un poderoso _Rictusempra_, haciendo volar a un Snape sorprendido, por la fuerza del Hechizo mientras comenzaba a reir de forma descontrolada. Cuando se levantaron todos observaron que los dos mostraban una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero solo Dumbledore, Remus y Ojo loco notaron que los ojos de Harry habían vuelto a ser verdes, por lo que pensaron que lo estaba disfrutando al combate con Severus.

-Snivellyus ¿eso es todo?, me imagino que Voldemort no te hubiese aceptado con tan poco – dijo Harry – o es que los Slytherin vienen en decadencia.

-Igual que tu padre de arrogante, pero necio como tu padrino, si sigues así vas a terminar igual – le respondió Snape

-¿Tienes miedo a la combinación? o es que ves que no me puedes vencer – le dijo Harry, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Me parece que es hora de desinflar tu ego – dijo Snape con desprecio

-Veo que hablas mucho y haces poco, no sé como te permiten acercarte al circulo intimo de Voldemort – le respondió Harry

-Porque ellos se encargan de cosas insignificantes, como por ejemplo lo que hizo Bellatrix – le gritó Snape fuera de sí.

Lo que obtuvo como respuesta de un Harry encolerizado fue un _Cru..._(que cambió a último momento)_Stupefy_ que acercándose despacio a él le quitó la varita y comprobó que estuviese inconsciente. Deshizo el escudo y se puso acomodarse la ropa

Después de ver girar y ver los rostros de los demás donde había caras de asombro, terror (por casi haber utilizado una maldición imperdonable). Pero lo peor fue cuando de encontró con el rostro de Hermione a la que le caían lágrimas, que podrían ser de impotencia, desilusión por un amigo que había cambiado por los sucesos que la tocaron vivir y una mezcla de sentimientos.

-No me miren así ya que los mortifagos no van a aturdir o dejar inconsciente ellos van a matar después de torturar – dijo Harry y sin esperar respuesta agregó – si con aturdidores piensan que van a ganar esta guerra están muy equivocados, porque ni siquiera pueden decir Voldemort sin que se les ponga la piel de gallina.

-¿Quieres decir comportarnos igual que ellos? – preguntó un Remus abatido viendo que el hijo de su amigo pasaba a ser frío como Voldemort.

-Parece que hoy no entienden nada – dijo Harry perdiendo la paciencia - ¿yo dije torturar niños, violar mujeres, despedazar a la gente, matar familias enteras o dejar hijos sin padres o padres sin hijos?

-No - respondió Dumbledore

-Entonces, ¿me comporto igual que ellos si torturo o mato a un mortifago? – preguntó Harry - ¿Cuántas bajas hubo del lado de los mortifagos? y ¿Cuántas bajas hubo del lado de la orden o de gente inocente?.

-Ahora le pregunto a Uds. ¿Qué harían Uds. si les matasen a su familia?, ¿seguirían utilizando hechizos aturdidores?, para que en menos de un mes Voldemort los saque de azkaban y estén libres como si no hubiese pasado nada. Crouch tenía razón al dejar que los aurores combatan con las mismas armas

-No me contesten piensen bien la respuesta y la decisión que van a tomar porque si van a seguir así, nuestros caminos se van a separar, porque quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas y dejar de tener las imágenes de Voldemort que me envía todas las noches – ni bien terminó de decir esto apoyo la mano en la pared como lo hizo antes para dejarles ver la pesadilla, pero antes le lanzó a Snape un _Enverate_ para que lo vea también.

-Tu mira y escucha bien, porque no lo voy a repetir – le dijo Harry amenazadoramente

En la pared apareció Sirius cayendo tras el velo, el que salio persiguiendo a Bellatrix Lastrange, luego todo el escenario cambió a uno más sombrío donde se veía a los mortifagos y Voldemort torturando gente y violando mujeres, despedazando niños. Todo era sangre sufrimiento y dolor, a lo que Harry agregó que esas imágenes eran de las iniciaciones de los nuevos mortifagos, para luego cambiar de escenario donde se vio a los Weasley siendo torturados mientras violaban a las Weasley, pasando así por casi todos los miembros de la orden y terminando con la tortura de los Granger y la violación de Hermione y la madre antes de matarlas.

-Espero que me entiendan algunos cambios, ya que si tengo que matar por los que quiero lo voy a hacer – dijo un Harry más calmado y mirando a Dumbledore le dijo – se acuerda se la charla que tuvimos en su despacho, espero a que Dumbledore asintiera tiene razón me importa y mucho, sólo le pido que si le preguntan de la charla no cuente lo que ya sabe mientras menos lo sepan mejor va a ser. Suerte y hasta la vuelta.

Terminado de decir esto tomó su sobretodo se lo puso y se desapareció dejando una marca igual que la de Privet Drive, dejando a todos pensando y shockeados por las imágenes que recibía él todas las noches, las mujeres lloraban por las imágenes y por lo que sufría Harry y por lo que les dijo de que él mataría por los que quiere, el resto de los hombres que pensando en la última frase como Arthur donde el pensando en su familia haría lo mismo, como todos los miembros de la orden que tenían familia. Cuando levantaron la vista vieron que Dumbledore sonreía. Todos estaban en silencio.

-Potter tiene razón – dijo Snape dejando a todos helados

-Si, Albus cuantas perdidas tuvimos en la primera guerra – Remus coincidiendo con Snape

-Potter tiene razón, los Longbotton, los Potter, Marlene McKinnon, Emmeline Vance, Caradoc Dearborn, los hermanos Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, Benjuí Fenwick entre otros – dijo Ojo loco – demasiadas bajas nuestras sin contar a los que no pertenecían a la orden

-Es hora de jugarles de igual a igual – dijo Arthur recibiendo las miradas de sus hijos – lo siento Molly pero si me das a elegir opto por lo mismo que Harry, ya que él lo haría por cualquiera de nosotros y no somos su familia

-Lo sé Arthur, quien fue el que salvó Ginny peleando contra un basilisco – le respondió seria Molly.

Los chicos miraban sorprendidos el efecto que tuvo el ataque de ira de Harry su decisión, ya que pareciera que les abrió los ojos de que la nueva guerra tome más victimas del lado contrario.

-Disculpe Prof. Dumbledore ¿de que charla se tenía que acordar? – preguntó Hermione

Mientras en Grimmauld Place, todos estaban pensando en los acontecimientos recientes como lo visto en el duelo y lo dicho por Harry, ya que todos le daban la razón a él de que el Innombrable no iba a dudar en matar. Estos tenían una traba, el ministerio mejor dicho el ministro les tenía que dar luz verde para poder utilizar las mismas armas. En el Valle de Godric se aparecía Harry en una sala como se había aparecido antes.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una poción revitalizadora por los golpes y las maldiciones recibidas que lo habían dejado maltrecho. Al sentirse mejor fue a su habitación para darse una ducha y analizar lo ocurrido en el día. Sabía de lo que era dueño y que tenía que ponerse en contacto con el contador de la Familia Potter para seguir con la tradición de las donaciones y acciones, para sumarle las pertenencias heredadas de Sirius y Godric. De éste último recibió el castillo y lo que contenía más una bóveda en Gringotts. ¿debía decirles a Hermione y a Ron lo de la profecía? ¿habían entendido los de la orden como tomar ésta guerra? ¿formaría los merodeadores como grupo? ¿será cierto el dicho dos son pareja, tres son multitud ó mejor solo que mal acompañado?

-Aahhhggg, mejor dejo de pensar y me pongo a hacer algo útil – dijo Harry mientras se terminaba de vestir y se iba al gimnasio.

24


	4. Capitulo IV

**Recordando la charla y contestando preguntas** (cap 4)

-Disculpe Prof. Dumbledore ¿de que charla se tenía que acordar? – preguntó Hermione

Dumbledore giró la vista hasta posarla en la persona que le había hecho la pregunta y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Veo que no se le escapan los detalles, Hermione – Albus, con lo que ésta se sonrojó – es una charla que tuve con Harry en la madrugada después de los acontecimientos del ministerio.

-¿Y de que hablaron? – preguntó Ron, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de arte de Molly, aunque ella también quería saber.

-Albus, ¿se puede saber de que hablaron? – preguntó Remus

-No veo el porque no deban saber, ya que a Harry dijo que si preguntaban les conteste – respondió Albus, convocando al pensadero ya que iba ser mejor mostrarle la charla para que entiendan mejor las cosas.

-Bueno acérquense que va a ser mejor que veamos el recuerdo de la charla – dijo Albus apoyando la varita en la sien para tomar el recuerdo y depositarlo en el pensadero – después contestaré a sus preguntas, las que pueda responder claro.

Todos se acercaron formando un circulo alrededor del pensadero, Hermione estaba nerviosa porque vería a Harry con la reciente muerte de Sirius, Ron y los gemelos estaban ansiosos, Ginny, Luna y Neville curiosos. Los adultos se debatían entre la curiosidad, la ansiedad y la angustia de ver a un Harry destrozado por la muerte de su padrino.

-Bueno Harry- comentó Dumbledore finalmente, dándole la espalda al pequeño pájaro, estarás contento al escuchar que ninguno de tus compañeros va a sufrir daños irreparables por los eventos de esta noche.

Harry trató de decir "Bien" pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Le parecía que Dumbledore le estaba recordando la cantidad de daños que había causado con sus acciones esa noche, y aunque Dumbledore por una vez le estaba mirando directamente, y su expresión era más bondadosa que acusatoria, Harry no podía soportar encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Madam Pomfrey está ahora atendiendo a todos provisionalmente-continuó Dumbledore-. Nymphadora Tonks tal vez necesite pasar un tiempo en San Mungo, pero parece que se recuperará completamente.

Harry se contentó con asentir a la alfombra, que estaba cada vez más iluminada cuanto más pálido se hacía el cielo en el exterior. Estaba seguro de que todos los retratos alrededor del cuarto estaban escuchando atentamente cada palabra que decía Dumbledore, preguntándose dónde habían estado Dumbledore y Harry y por qué les habían herido.

-Sé cómo te sientes, Harry-aseveró Dumbledore muy calmadamente.

-No, no lo sabe-replicó Harry, y su voz se hizo de repente más alta y fuerte. Una ardiente furia brotaba en su interior. Dumbledore no sabía nada acerca de sus sentimientos.

-¿Lo ve, Dumbledore?- dijo Phineas Nigellus perspicazmente-.Nunca trate de entender a los estudiantes. Lo odian. Deberían ser más bien trágicos incomprendidos, encerrados en su autocompasión, sudando en sus propias...

-Es suficiente, Phineas-lo interrumpió Dumbledore

Harry le dio la espalda al Director y miró fijamente al exterior, por la ventana de enfrente. Podía ver el estadio de Quidditch en la distancia. Sirius había aparecido una vez allí, disfrazado como el lanudo perro negro, para así poder verlo jugar...Probablemente había ido para ver si era tan bueno como lo había sido James...Harry nunca se lo había preguntado...

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte de lo que estás sintiendo, Harry-se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore-. Al contrario...el hecho de que puedas sentir un dolor como éste es tu mayor fuerza

Harry sintió la ardiente furia lamiendo su interior, incendiándose en el terrible vacío, llenándole con el deseo de herir a Dumbledore por su tranquilidad y sus palabras vacías.

Mi mayor fuerza, es eso ¿no?-dijo Harry, su voz temblando mientras miraba fijamente el estadio de Quidditch, sin verlo realmente-.No tiene ni idea....No sabe...

-¿Qué es lo que no se?-preguntó Dumbledore calmadamente.

Era demasiado. Harry se dio la vuelta, temblando con furia.

-No quiero hablar acerca de mis sentimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Harry, sufrir así es la prueba de que todavía eres un hombre! Este dolor es parte de ser humano....

¡ENTONCES - NO - QUIERO - SER - HUMANO!

Harry lanzó un gruñido y cogió uno de los delicados instrumentos de plata, de una de las mesas con eje giratorio que había a su lado, y lo lanzó a través de la habitación. Se estampó contra la pared en cientos de pequeños pedazos. Varios retratos dejaron escaparan un grito de enojo y miedo, y el retrato de Armando Dippet dijo:

-¡Parece mentira!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!!- les gritó Harry a todos, agarrando un lunascopio y lanzándolo a la chimenea-. YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE, YA HE VISTO SUFICIENTE, QUIERO SALIR, QUIERO QUE ESTO TERMINE, YA NO ME IMPORTA MAS.

Cogió la mesa en la cual habían estado los instrumentos de plata y la tiró también. Se rompió al caer al suelo y las patas rodaron en diferentes direcciones.

-Sí te importa- musitó Dumbledore. No se había alterado ni había hecho un solo movimiento para evitar que Harry destrozara su despacho. Su expresión era calmada, incluso indiferente-. Te importa tanto lo que sientes que te desangrarías hasta la muerte con el dolor que te produce.

-¡YO.... NO LO HARIA!!-gritó Harry, tan alto que sintió que su garganta podría desgarrarse, y por un segundo quiso correr hacia Dumbledore y hacerle pedazos a él también; hacer añicos ese viejo rostro calmado, sacudirle, herirle, hacerle sentir alguna pequeña parte del horror que él sentía.

Oh sí, lo harías-replicó Dumbledore , todavía mas calmado-.Ahora has perdido a tu madre, a tu padre y la cosa más cercana a unos padres que has conocido. Claro que te importa.

-¡USTED NO SABE CÓMO ME SIENTO!!-rugió Harry-.USTED....AHÍ DE PIE.... USTED...

Pero las palabras ya no era suficientes, destruir cosas ya no le ayudaría más. Quería correr, quería seguir corriendo y nunca mirar atrás, quería ser alguien que no pudiera ver esos ojos azul claro enfrente de él, ese odioso rostro viejo calmado. Se volvió sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la puerta, agarró el pomo otra vez, tiró de él.

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Harry se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

-Déjeme salir-pidió. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-No-dijo Dumbledore simplemente.

Durante algunos segundos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro.

-Déjeme salir-solicitó nuevamente

-No-repitió Dumbledore.

-Si no me...si me mantiene aquí...si no me deja...

-Por lo visto seguirás destruyendo mis posesiones-dijo serenamente Dumbledore-.No me importa, tengo demasiadas.

Caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se sentó detrás de él, observando a Harry.

-Déjeme salir-pidió Harry de nuevo, con una voz que era fría y casi tan calmada como la de Dumbledore.

-No hasta que haya dicho lo que tengo que decir-declaró Dumbledore

-Usted...usted cree que quiero...usted piensa que voy a darle... ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TIENE QUE DECIR!- rugió Harry-.-¡No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tenga que decir!

-Querrás-afirmó tristemente Dumbledore -.Porque no estás ni de cerca tan enfadado conmigo como deberías estar. Si vas a atacarme, y sé que estás a punto de hacerlo, me gustaría habérmelo ganado.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Es mi culpa que Sirius muriera-. declaró Dumbledore claramente-O debería decir casi toda mi culpa, no seré tan arrogante para reclamar la responsabilidad de todo. Sirius era un hombre valiente, astuto y activo, y esa clase de hombres normalmente no se conforman con sentarse en casa, ocultándose ,cuando creen que los demás están en peligro. Sin embargo, no deberías haber creído ni por un instante que era necesario que fueras al Departamento de Misterios esta noche. Si hubiera sido más franco contigo, Harry, como debería haber sido, hubieras sabido hace mucho tiempo que Voldemort trataría de engañarte para que fueras al Departamento de Misterios, y tú nunca hubieras caído en la trampa de ir allí esta noche. Y Sirius no hubiera tenido que ir detrás de ti. Esa culpa reside en mí, y sólo en mí."

Harry seguía de pie, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero había desechado sus intenciones de irse. Estaba mirando fijamente a Dumbledore, respirando con dificultad, todavía escuchando, aún sin entender lo que estaba oyendo.

-Por favor, toma asiento-dijo Dumbledore. No era una orden, era una petición.

Harry dudó por un momento, entonces caminó lentamente, cruzando la habitación, ahora iluminada débilmente por pequeños hilos de plata y fragmentos de madera, y tomó asiento enfrente del escritorio de Dumbledore.

-Creo haber entendido-masculló lentamente Phineas Nigellus, que se encontraba a la izquierda de Harry-, ¿que mi tátara- tátara-nieto, el último de los Black, está muerto?

-Sí, Phineas- dijo Dumbledore

-No lo creo-declaró Phineas bruscamente.

Harry giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Phineas desaparecer de su retrato y supo que había ido a visitar su otra pintura de Grimmauld Place. Probablemente caminaría de retrato en retrato, llamando a Sirius por toda la casa...

Harry, te debo una explicación- dijo Dumbledore-.Una explicación de los errores de un hombre anciano. Veo ahora que, por lo que he hecho y lo que no he hecho, con tu respeto, pago todas las huellas de los defectos de la edad. La juventud no puede saber cómo la vejez siente y piensa. Pero los ancianos son culpables si olvidan lo que es ser joven...y yo parece que lo he olvidado últimamente...

Ahora el sol brillaba apropiadamente. Había un borde deslumbrante de color naranja sobre las montañas y el cielo de encima era incoloro y brillante. La luz se reflejaba en Dumbledore, sobre sus cejas y barba plateadas, sobre las líneas profundamente marcadas en su rostro.

-Hace quince años- continuó Dumbledore-, cuando vi la cicatriz marcada en tu frente, supuse lo que eso podía significar. Supuse que eso debía ser el signo de una conexión forjada entre tú y Voldemort.

-Ya me ha dicho esto antes, profesor-replicó Harry directamente. No le importaba ser grosero. Nunca más le iba a importar nada demasiado.

-Sí-afirmó Dumbledore con aire de disculpa-.Sí, pero verás... es necesario empezar por tu cicatriz. Por eso quedó claro, poco tiempo después de que volvieras al mundo mágico, que yo estaba en lo cierto, y que tu cicatriz te estaba dando advertencias cuando Voldemort estaba cerca de ti o si sentía grandes emociones.

-Lo sé-dijo Harry con cansancio.

Y esta habilidad tuya para detectar la presencia de Voldemort, incluso cuando está disfrazado, y de saber lo que está sintiendo cuando sus emociones se despiertan, ha sido cada vez más pronunciada desde que Voldemort regresó a su propio cuerpo y a la totalidad de sus poderes.

Harry no se molestó en asentir. Ya sabía todo esto.

-Más recientemente-siguió Dumbledore-,me preocupaba que Voldemort pudiera haberse dado cuenta de la existencia de esta conexión entre ustedes dos. Casi con seguridad, llegó un momento en el que penetraste demasiado en su mente y sus pensamientos, de manera que pudo sentir tu presencia. Estoy hablando, por su puesto, de la noche en la que fuiste testigo del ataque al señor Weasley.

-Sí, Snape me lo dijo- murmuró Harry.

-Profesor Snape, Harry-le corrigió Dumbledore con calma-.¿Pero nunca te preguntaste por qué no era yo el que te explicaba esto? ¿por qué no te enseñé yo Occlumency? ¿por qué no te he mirado demasiado durante meses?

Harry alzó la vista. Ahora podía ver que Dumbledore parecía triste y cansado.

-Sí-murmuró entre dientes-.Sí, me extrañó.

-Verás-continuó Dumbledore con aire cansado-,creí que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que Voldemort intentara abrirse paso en tu mente, de manipularte y de desorientar tus pensamientos. Y yo no deseaba darle más incentivos para hacerlo. Estaba seguro que si él descubría que nuestra relación era, o había sido alguna vez, más cercana que la de un director y un alumno, habría aprovechado la oportunidad de usarte como medio para espiarme. Temía los métodos que podía usar contigo para hacerlo, la posibilidad de que pudiera intentar poseerte. Harry, creí que tenía razón al pensar que Voldemort podría hacer uso de ti en este sentido. En esas raras ocasiones en las que tuvimos contacto cercano, creí ver su sombra removiéndose detrás de tus ojos...Estaba intentando distanciarme de ti para protegerte. Un error de un hombre viejo...

Harry recordó el sentimiento de que una serpiente latente iba creciendo en él, preparada para atacar, en esas ocasiones en las que él y Dumbledore tuvieron contacto visual.

-El intento de Voldemort de poseerte, como ha demostrado esta noche, no habría sido mi destrucción. Habría sido la tuya. Él esperaba, al poseerte fugazmente hace un rato, que yo te sacrificaría intentando matarlo a él".

Suspiró profundamente. Harry estaba dejando que las palabras le pasaran por alto. Hubiera estado muy interesado en saber todo esto unos pocos meses atrás, y ahora nada tenía sentido comparado con el profundo abismo dentro de él que suponía la pérdida de Sirius, nada de esto importaba...

-Sirius me dijo que habías sentido a Voldemort despertarse dentro de ti la noche que tuviste la visión del ataque de Arthur Weasley. Supe de repente que mis peores temores eran correctos : desde ese momento Voldemort se había dado cuenta que podía usarte. En un intento de armarte contra los ataques de Voldemort a tu mente, planeé las clases de Occlumency con el profesor Snape.

Hizo una pausa. Harry observó la luz del sol, que se estaba deslizando lentamente a través de la pulida superficie del escritorio de Dumbledore, iluminando una botella plateada de tinta y una bonita pluma escarlata. Harry sabía con certeza que todos los retratos de alrededor estaban despiertos y escuchando atentamente la explicación de Dumbledore. Podía escuchar el murmullo ocasional de las túnicas, el leve sonido de una garganta aclarándose. Phineas Nigellus no había regresado todavía...

-El profesor Snape descubrió-continuó Dumbledore-,que tú habías estado soñando durante meses con la puerta del Departamento de Misterios. Voldemort, por supuesto, había estado obsesionado con la posibilidad de escuchar la profecía, desde que recuperó su propio cuerpo, y cuando pensaba obsesivamente en la puerta, también lo hacías tú, aunque no sabías lo que significaba.

Y entonces viste a Rookwood, que trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios antes de su detención, diciéndole a Voldemort, lo que nosotros sabíamos desde hace mucho, que las profecías guardadas en el Ministerio de Magia están tremendamente protegidas. Sólo las personas a las que se refieren pueden tomarlas de los estantes sin correr el peligro de volverse locos. En este caso, tendría que haber entrado Voldemort en persona en el Ministerio de Magia y arriesgarse a descubrirse a sí mismo definitivamente, a menos que la cogieras tú por él. Se convirtió en una cuestión de gran emergencia que tomaras clases de Occlumency".

-Pero no lo hice- murmuró Harry. Lo dijo en voz alta para aliviar y desahogar el peso muerto de culpa que lo invadía; sin duda una confesión debería aliviar algo la terrible presión que comprimía su corazón-. -No practiqué, no me preocupé, podía haberme impedido a mí mismo tener esos sueños, Hermione no dejaba de decirme que lo hiciera, si lo hubiera hecho él nunca hubiera sido capaz de mostrarme a dónde ir y, Sirius no hubiera, Sirius no hubiera...

Algo estaba haciendo erupción en el interior de su cabeza: la necesidad de justificarse, de explicarse.

-Traté de comprobar si realmente había capturado a Sirius , y fui al despacho de Umbridge, hablé con Kreacher en el fuego, y dijo que Sirius no estaba allí, ¡dijo que se había ido!

-Kreacher mintió-declaró Dumbledore con calma-.Tú no eres su amo, puede mentirte sin necesidad de auto-castigarse. Kreacher intentó hacer que fueras al Ministerio de Magia.

¿Él...él me envió a propósito?

-Oh sí. Me temo que Kreacher ha estado sirviendo a más de un amo durante meses.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Harry quedándose en blanco-.Ha estado en Grimmauld durante años

-Kreacher aprovechó su oportunidad un poco antes de Navidad-explicó Dumbledore-.Según parece, cuando Sirius le gritó "que se fuera". Tomó las palabras de Sirius al pie de la letra e interpretó esto como una orden para dejar la casa. Se fue con el único miembro de la familia Black al que todavía le tenía respeto....la prima de los Black, Narcissa, hermana de Bellatrix y esposa de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Cómo sabe todo esto?-interrogó Harry. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido. Se sentía enfermo. Se acordó de haber estado preocupado por la extraña ausencia de Kreacher durante la Navidad, se acordó de su regreso en el ático...

-Kreacher me lo dijo anoche-aclaró Dumbledore-.Verás, cuando le diste al profesor Snape esa advertencia en clave, se dio cuenta que habías tenido una visión de Sirius atrapado en las entrañas del Departamento de Misterios. Él, como tú, intentó contactar con Sirius inmediatamente. Debí explicarte que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tienen métodos más seguros de comunicación que la chimenea del despacho de Dolores Umbridge. El profesor Snape descubrió que Sirius estaba vivo y a salvo en Grimmauld Place.

-De todas maneras, cuando no regresaste de tu viaje con Dolores Umbridge al bosque prohibido, el profesor Snape se preocupó aún más de que todavía pudieras pensar que Sirius había sido capturado por Lord Voldemort. E inmediatamente alertó a ciertos miembros de la Orden.

Dumbledore dio un gran suspiro y entonces continuó:

-Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y Remus Lupin estaban en el cuartel general cuando se puso en contacto. En seguida todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir en tu auxilio. El profesor Snape le pidió a Sirius que se quedara, porque necesitaba que alguien permaneciera en el cuartel general para decirme lo que había pasado, para que yo estuviera allí en el momento debido. Entretanto, el Profesor Snape intentó buscarte en el bosque.

Pero Sirius no quería quedarse atrás cuando los demás habían ido a buscarte. Delegó en Kreacher la tarea de decirme lo que había pasado. Y así fue que, cuando llegué a Grimmauld Place, poco tiempo después de que todos se hubieran marchado al Ministerio, fue el elfo quien me dijo, reventando de risa, a dónde había ido Sirius.

-¿Se estaba riendo?-preguntó Harry con voz cavernosa.

-Oh, sí-contestó Dumbledore-.Verás, Kreacher no fue capaz de traicionarnos totalmente. es un guardián de secretos para la Orden, no podía decirle a los Malfoy nuestro paradero o contarles alguno de los planes confidenciales de la Orden que le habían prohibido revelar. Estaba limitado por los encantamientos de su especie, lo que quiere decir que no podía desobedecer una orden directa de su amo, Sirius. Pero le dio a Narcissa la clase de información que es muy valiosa para Voldemort, que a Sirius debió parecerle algo insignificante, como para pensar en prohibirle que lo repitiera.

-¿Como que?-preguntó Harry.

"Como el hecho de que la persona que más le importaba a Sirius en todo el mundo eras tú respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente-. Como el hecho de que considerabas a Sirius una mezcla entre padre y hermano. Por supuesto, Voldemort ya sabía que Sirius estaba en la Orden, que tú sabías dónde estaba, pero la información de Kreacher le hizo darse cuenta de que la única persona a la que irías a rescatar a cualquier parte del mundo era Sirius Black.

Los labios de Harry estaban fríos y entumecidos.

Así que ...cuando anoche le pregunté a Kreacher si Sirius estaba allí...

Los Malfoy, sin duda por órdenes de Voldemort, le habían dicho que encontrara la forma de mantener a Sirius alejado una vez que hubieras tenido la visión de Sirius siendo torturado. Entonces si decidías revisar si Sirius estaba o no estaba en casa, Kreacher podría ser capaz de hacer como si no estuviera. Ayer, Kreacher lastimó al hipogrifo Buckbeak y, en el momento en el que hiciste tu aparición en el fuego, Sirius estaba arriba tratando de atenderlo.

En ese instante parecía haber poco aire en los pulmones de Harry, su respiración era rápida y superficial.

-¿Y Kreacher le dijo todo esto...y se rió?- gruñó.

-No quería decírmelo acotó Dumbledore, pero soy suficientemente experto en Legilimency para saber cuándo alguien me está mintiendo y "le persuadí" para que me contara toda la historia, antes de salir hacia el Departamento de Misterios.

-Y- susurró Harry en voz baja, sus manos contraídas en fríos puños, sobre sus rodillas-...y Hermione nos seguía diciendo que fuéramos amables con él.

-Ella tenía razón, Harry-comentó Dumbledore-. Le advertí a Sirius, cuando adoptamos el numero doce en Grimmauld Place como nuestro cuartel general, que Kreacher debía ser tratado con respeto y amabilidad. También le dije que Kreacher podía ser un peligro para nosotros. No creo que Sirius me tomara muy en serio, o quizá nunca vio a Kreacher como un ser con sentimientos tan intensos como los de los humanos.

-No le culpe....no...hable... de Sirius como...- Su respiración era entrecortada, no le salían las palabras apropiadas. Pero la ira que había contenido brevemente se había encendido en él nuevamente; no permitiría que Dumbledore criticara a Sirius -. Kreacher es un mentiroso...asqueroso...él merece...

-Kreacher es lo que los magos han hecho de él, Harry-señaló Dumbledore-.Sí, merece que le compadezcan. Su existencia ha sido tan miserable como la de tu amigo Dobby. Tuvo que cumplir a la fuerza el mandato de Sirius, porque Sirius era el último de la familia a la que fue esclavizado, pero no sentía verdadera lealtad por él. Cualesquiera que sean los defectos de Kreacher, debe admitirse que Sirius no hizo nada para que a Kreacher le resultara mucho más fácil.

-¡NO HABLE DE SIRIUS DE ESA MANERA!-gritó Harry.

Estaba de nuevo en pie, furioso, listo para lanzarse sobre Dumbledore, que sencillamente no entendió para nada a Sirius, lo valiente que fue, todo lo que había sufrido...

-¿Y qué me dice de Snape?-escupió Harry-.No está usted hablando de él, ¿verdad? Cuando le dije que Voldemort tenía a Sirius él sólo me habló con desprecio, como siempre.

-Harry, sabes que el Profesor Snape no tenía otra opción, enfrente de Dolores Umbridge, más que fingir que no te tomaba en serio-declaró Dumbledore con firmeza-, pero como te he explicado, informó a la Orden lo más pronto posible de lo que habías dicho. Fue él quien dedujo a dónde habías ido cuando no volvisteis del bosque. También fue el que le dio a la profesora Umbridge Veritaserum falso cuando ella estuvo intentando forzarte a decir el paradero de Sirius...

Harry hizo caso omiso de esto; sentía un placer salvaje culpando a Snape, parecía que estaba aliviando su propio sentimiento de horrible culpa, y quería escuchar a Dumbledore decir que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Snape...Snape mar...mar...martirizaba a Sirius con lo de quedarse en casa, le dio a entender a Sirius que era un cobarde

-Sirius era demasiado viejo y listo para haber permitido que esas tontas burlas le hirieran aseveró Dumbledore.

-¡Snape dejó de darme lecciones de Occlumency!- gruñó Harry-.¡Me echó de su oficina!

-Estoy enterado de eso dijo Dumbledore con pesadumbre-. Acabo de decir que fue un error mío no haberte impartido yo mismo las clases de Occlumency, aunque estaba seguro, en aquel momento, que no había nada mas peligroso que el que tú abrieras aún más tu mente a Voldemort mientras estuvieras en mi presencia

-Snape lo empeoró, mi cicatriz siempre me dolía más después de cada lección con él– Harry recordó los pensamientos de Ron acerca de esto y los puso a prueba-.¿Cómo sabe que él no estaba tratando de ablandar mi mente para hacer que a Voldemort le fuera más fácil conseguir entrar en mi?

-Confío en Severus Snape afirmó Dumbledore de manera simple, pero me olvidé, otro error de un hombre anciano, que algunas heridas son demasiado profundas para que cicatricen. Pensé que el profesor Snape podría superar sus sentimientos hacia tu padre, estaba equivocado.

-¿Pero eso esta bien, verdad?-gritó Harry, ignorando las caras escandalizadas y los murmullos de desaprobación que emitían los retratos que cubrían las paredes. Esta bien que Snape odiara a mi padre, ¿pero no esta bien que Sirius odiara a Kreacher?

-Sirius no odiaba a Kreacher aclaró Dumbledore. Lo consideraba un sirviente indigno de mucho interés o de mucha atención. La indiferencia y el descuido a menudo hacen más daño que la completa antipatía......La fuente que destruimos esta noche dijo una mentira. Nosotros los magos hemos maltratado y abusado de nuestros semejantes demasiado tiempo, y ahora estamos recogiendo nuestra recompensa.

-¿ENTONCES SIRIUS MERECÍA LO QUE TUVO, NO?- chilló Harry.

-Yo no dije eso, y tampoco me escucharás decirlo nunca,-replicó Dumbledore tranquilamente-.Sirius no fue un hombre cruel, en general era amable con los elfos domésticos. No tenía cariño a Kreacher, porque Kreacher era un recuerdo viviente del hogar que Sirius había odiado"

-¡Sí, lo odiaba!-afirmó Harry, su voz era cortada, dándole la espalda a Dumbledore y alejándose. Ahora el sol brillaba dentro de la habitación y los ojos de los retratos le seguían con la mirada mientras caminaba, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sin siquiera ver realmente la oficina-.Usted le hizo estar callado en esa casa y él la odiaba, por ese motivo quiso salir anoche.

-Estaba tratando de mantener a Sirius con vida-declaró Dumbledore con calma.

-¡A la gente no le gusta estar encerrada!-replicó Harry furiosamente, rodeándolo-.Me hizo lo mismo a mí todo el verano pasado.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos y escondió la cara entre sus largas manos. Harry le observó, pero este inusual signo de agotamiento, de tristeza, o lo que fuera, de Dumbledore, no le conmovió. Al contrario, se sintió aún más enfadado de que estuviera mostrando signos de debilidad. No tenía derecho a mostrarse débil cuando Harry quería enfurecerlo y enojarlo.

Dumbledore bajó sus manos y observó a Harry a través de sus anteojos de media luna.

-Es hora-susurró-de que te diga lo que debería haberte dicho hace cinco años, Harry. Por favor toma asiento. Voy a decirte todo. Sólo te pido un poco de paciencia. Tendrás la oportunidad de enfurecerte conmigo, de hacer todo lo que te apetezca, cuando haya terminado. No te detendré.

Harry le miró ferozmente un instante, se arrojó en la silla opuesta a Dumbledore y esperó. Por un momento Dumbledore miró fijamente a los terrenos iluminados por la luz del sol a través de la ventana, entonces volvió a mirar a Harry y comenzó:

-Hace cinco años llegaste a Hogwarts, Harry, a salvo e intacto, como yo lo había planeado y querido. Bueno, no totalmente intacto. Habías sufrido. Sabía que sufrirías cuando te dejé en el umbral de tus tíos. Sabía que te estaba condenando a diez oscuros y difíciles años-. Se detuvo. Harry no dijo nada-

Tal vez te preguntarás, y con buena razón, por qué tuvo que ser así. ¿Por qué no podía hacerse cargo de ti alguna familia de magos? Muchos lo hubieran hecho más que de buena gana, se habrían sentido honrados y felices de criarte como un hijo.

Mi respuesta es que mi prioridad era mantenerte con vida. Corrías más peligro del que tal vez nadie, excepto yo, se dio cuenta. Voldemort había sido vencido horas antes, pero sus partidarios, y muchos de ellos son casi tan terribles como él, seguían sueltos, enojados, desesperados y violentos. Y también tuve que tomar mi decisión teniendo en cuenta los años que estaban por delante. ¿Creí que Voldemort se había ido para siempre? No. Sabía que no importaba si pasaban diez, veinte, o cincuenta años antes de que regresara, pero estaba seguro que lo haría, y también estaba seguro, conociéndole como le conozco, que no descansaría hasta matarte.

Sabía que los conocimientos de Voldemort sobre magia eran tal vez más extensos que los de ningún otro mago vivo. Sabía que incluso mis más complejos y poderosos hechizos y encantamientos protectores no podían ser invencibles si alguna vez él recuperaba todo su poder.

Pero también sabia dónde era débil Voldemort. Y a raíz de esto tomé mi decisión. Tú debías ser protegido por una antigua magia que él conoce, que desprecia, y que, por lo tanto, siempre ha subestimado, en su contra. Estoy hablando, por supuesto, del hecho de que tu madre muriera para salvarte. Ella te dio una persistente protección que él nunca esperó, una protección que fluyó por tus venas hasta este día. Por lo tanto, deposité mi confianza en la sangre de tu madre. Te entregué a su hermana, el único pariente que queda.

-Ella no me quiere-comentó Harry de repente-.No me da ni un maldito...

-Pero te admitió- le cortó Dumbledore-.Quizás te admitió resentida, furiosa, de mala gana, con amargura, pero aún así aceptó quedarse contigo y, haciéndolo, selló el hechizo que puse en ti. El sacrificio de tu madre hizo que el vínculo de sangre fuera la protección más fuerte que te puedo dar.

-Todavía no.....

-Mientras puedas llamar hogar al lugar donde la sangre de tu madre habita, no podrás ser tocado o dañado por Voldemort. Ella derramó su sangre, pero continúa viva en ti y en su hermana. Su sangre se convirtió en tu refugio. Sólo necesitas regresar allí una vez al año, pero mientras lo puedas llamar hogar, allí no podrá hacerte daño. Tu tía sabe esto. Le expliqué lo que había hecho en la carta que dejé, contigo, en su puerta. Sabe que el hecho de permitirte estar en su casa bien puede haberte mantenido vivo los últimos quince años.

-Espere-lo detuvo Harry-espere un momento.

Se sentó derecho en su silla, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore.

-Usted envió el Howler. Le dijo que recordara. Era su voz...

-Pensé-explicó Dumbledore , inclinando su cabeza ligeramente-que tal vez necesitaría recordar el pacto que había sellado al aceptarte. Supuse que el ataque de los dementores podían haberle desvelado los peligros de tenerte como hijo adoptivo.

-Lo hizo-dijo Harry tranquilamente-. Bueno, a mi tío más que ella. Él quería echarme, pero después de que llegara el howler ella...ella dijo que me tenía que quedar-miró fijamente al suelo por un momento, entonces continuó-.Pero esto que tiene que ver con...no pudo decir el nombre de Sirius.

-Entonces, hace cinco años-prosiguió Dumbledore como si nunca se hubiera detenido en su historia-,llegaste a Hogwarts, tal vez ni tan feliz ni tan bien alimentado como me hubiera gustado, pero todavía vivo y sano. No eras un pequeño príncipe consentido, pero eras un niño tan normal como había esperado, dadas las circunstancias. Hasta aquí, mi plan estaba funcionando bien.

-Y entonces.....bueno, recordarás los acontecimientos de tu primer año en Hogwarts tan bien como yo. Te enfrentaste magníficamente a los retos que se te presentaron y antes, mucho antes de lo que había previsto, te encontraste cara a cara con Voldemort. Sobreviviste de nuevo. E hiciste más. Retrasaste su regreso a sus poderes y fuerza absolutos. Peleaste la pelea de un hombre. Estaba........más orgulloso de ti de lo que pueda decir.

Sin embargo había un error en este maravilloso plan mío-confesó Dumbledore-. Un error obvio que yo conocía, aunque entonces, podía ser la ruina de todo. Y sin embargo, sabiendo lo importante que era que mi plan tuviera éxito, me dije a mí mismo que no permitiría que este error lo arruinara todo. Sólo yo podía prevenirlo, así que yo solo debía ser fuerte. Y aquí fue mi primera prueba, mientras tú estabas en la enfermería, débil por tu lucha con Voldemort.

-No entiendo lo que está diciendo-comentó Harry.

-¿No te acuerdas que me preguntaste, mientras estabas en la enfermería, por qué Voldemort había tratado de matarte cuando eras un bebé?

Harry asintió.

-¿Debería habértelo dicho entonces?

Harry miró fijamente dentro de los ojos azules y no dijo nada, pero su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente de nuevo.

-¿Todavía no ves el error en mi plan? No....... a lo mejor no. Bien, como sabrás, decidí no responderte. Once, me dije a mí mismo que eras demasiado joven para saberlo. Nunca tuve la intención de decírtelo cuando tenías once años. El conocimiento habría sido demasiado en esa edad tan joven.

Debí haber reconocido los signos de peligro entonces. Debí preguntarme a mí mismo por qué no me sentía más preocupado de que tú ya me hubieras hecho la pregunta a la cual yo sabía que, algún día, tendría que darte una terrible respuesta. Debo reconocer que era demasiado feliz al pensar que no tenía que hacerlo en ese día en particular........ eras muy joven, eras demasiado joven.

Y así entramos en tu segundo año en Hogwarts. Y otra vez te encontraste con retos con los que incluso magos adultos nunca se han enfrentado. Y una vez más te defendiste más allá de lo que nunca había soñado. Sin embargo, no me preguntaste de nuevo por qué Voldemort había dejado esa marca en ti. Discutimos acerca de tu cicatriz, oh sí. ..... estuvimos muy, muy cerca del tema. ¿Por qué no te lo conté todo?.

Bueno, me parecía que doce no eran, después de todo, mucho mejores que once para recibir esta clase de información. Te permití abandonar mi presencia, sangrando, exhausto, pero con los ánimos en alto, y sentí una punzada de intranquilidad, de que quizá te lo debería haber dicho entonces, pero me callé. Verás, todavía eras muy joven, no pude encontrar en mí mismo ganas de arruinar esa noche de triunfo..... ¿Lo ves, Harry? ¿Ves ahora el error en mi brillante plan? He caído en la trampa que había intentado prever, que me había dicho a mi mismo que podía evitar, que debía evitar..............

-No...

-Me importabas demasiado- declaró Dumbledore simplemente-.Me preocupaba más por tu felicidad que porque supieras la verdad, más por la paz de tu mente que por mi plan, más por tu vida que por las vidas que se podían haber perdido si el plan fallaba. En otras palabras, actué exactamente como Voldemort lo espera de nosotros, los tontos que amamos al actuar.

¿Tengo por esto alguna defensa? Desafié a todos aquellos que te observaban como yo lo hago, y te he observado más cerca de lo que hayas podido imaginar, por querer ahorrarte más dolor del que ya has sufrido. ¿Qué podía importarme si miles de personas sin nombres ni caras y criaturas eran despedazadas en un vago futuro, si aquí y ahora tú estabas vivo, y bien, y feliz? Nunca soñé que tendría tantas personas en mis manos.

-Entramos en tu tercer año. Te observé de lejos mientras luchabas por repeler a los dementores , y encontraste a Sirius, aprendiendo lo que era él y rescatándolo. ¿Debí decírtelo entonces, en el momento en el que arrebataste triunfalmente a tu padrino de las garras del Ministerio? Pero ahora, a la edad de trece, mis excusas se agotaban. Tal vez eras joven, pero habías probado que eras excepcional. Mi conciencia estaba intranquila, Harry. Sabía que el momento llegaría pronto........

"Pero saliste del laberinto el año pasado, después de haber visto morir a Cedric Diggory, escapando de la muerte tan cercana a ti........ y no te lo dije, aunque sabía, que ahora que Voldemort había regresado, debía hacerlo pronto. Y ahora, esta noche, sé que hace mucho que estás listo para saber el conocimiento que te he estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo, porque has probado que debí haber puesto esta carga sobre ti antes de esto. Mi única defensa es ésta: te he visto peleando bajo más cargas que ningún otro estudiante que haya pasado nunca por esta escuela, y no podría convencerme para añadir ninguna otra, la mayor de todas

Harry esperó pero Dumbledore no habló.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Voldemort trató de matarte cuando eras un niño por una profecía hecha poco tiempo antes de tu nacimiento. Sabía que se había hecho la profecía, pero no todo lo que decía. Decidió matarte cuando todavía eras un bebé, creyendo que estaba cumpliendo con los términos de la profecía. Para su desgracia, descubrió que estaba equivocado cuando la maldición con la que intentó matarte rebotó contra él. Y por eso, desde que retornó a su cuerpo, y particularmente desde tu extraordinaria escapada de él el año pasado, ha estado decidido a escuchar la profecía en su totalidad. Ésta es el arma que ha estado buscando tan asiduamente desde su retorno: el conocimiento de cómo destruirte

Ahora el sol había salido totalmente. El despacho de Dumbledore estaba bañado de luz. El estuche de cristal en donde residía la espada de Godric Gryffindor brillaba blanco y opaco, los fragmentos de los instrumentos que Harry había lanzado al suelo brillaban como gotas de lluvia, y detrás de él, el bebé Fawkes gorgojeaba suavemente en su nido de cenizas.

-La profecía se rompió-apuntó Harry, pálido-.Estaba levantando a Neville de aquellos bancos en la..habitación en donde estaba la bóveda y rasgue su túnica y se cayó............

-Lo que se rompió era solamente la grabación de la profecía, guardada por el departamento de Misterios. Pero la profecía fue hecha para alguien, y esa persona tiene recursos para recordarla perfectamente.

Al llegar a este punto Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la mano y todos dejaron de ver el recuerdo. Mientras Dumbledore devolvía el recuerdo a su cabeza y guardaba el pensadero.

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Por qué mando a Harry con los Dursley en ese estado? – le preguntó Hermione

-Cómo le dije a Harry, por la protección que tiene al estar con lo que queda de sangre de su madre, y es su tía Petunia – le contestó sereno Dumbledore

-Si, pero en ese estado los Dursley no lo iban a consolar, comprender, dar un abrazo, dar muestras de cariño y eso no lo iba a ayudar a Harry – dijo Hermione

-Eso también lo sé Hermione, pero tenía que estar allí el tiempo suficiente para estar protegido de Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore

-Al final tenía razón Sirius al no tener al margen a Harry, muchas cosas se hubieran evitado – dijo Remus triste

-Pero ven que Dumbledore, solo buscaba mantenerlos protegidos – dijo Molly molesta porque le recriminaban a Dumbledore.

-Molly nadie le está echando la culpa o recriminando... - dijo Arthur, pero no pudo terminar porque Remus lo interrumpió.

-Dime Molly ¿Cómo estarías si el que murió hubiese sido Arthur y no Sirius? o ¿Cómo se sentirían uds? – dijo Remus mirando a los hijos Weasley – y saben perfectamente que Harry los quiere como si fueran su familia, aunque a Arthur no lo vea como a un padre.

-Supongo que mal como estaría Harry – dijo Molly

-Estarían mal si, pero no como Harry, ya que son una familia por suerte numerosa y encontrarían el apoyo en sus hijos o hermanos – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore

-Pero Harry ¿a quien tiene?, asesinaron a sus padres, tuvo que vivir con gente que lo odia, cuando encuentra a Sirius encuentra a un padre-hermano, como bien dijo Albus, al que también asesinan – dijo Remus

-¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?, ¿mimarlo, estar encima de él? Para aumentar su egocentrismo – gruñó Snape

-Severus .... – dijo Dumbledore

-Sabes, no sé por que Harry no te mató cuando pudo – dijo Remus

-Será porque es un cobarde, que quería alardear – dijo mordazmente Snape

-O será que tuvo compasión de un imbécil como la tuvo su padre, o te olvidaste como te venció Snivellyus – dijo irónicamente Remus, levantándose mientras lo apuntaba con la varita.

-Remus, siéntate y guarda esa varita. Lo mismo va para ti Severus y calmense – dijo Dumbledore

-Esto nos deja más que claro que Voldemort quiere eliminar a Harry, además de restaurar su reinado de terror – dijo Kingsley

-Eso quiere decir que la profecía dice ¿como eliminar a Harry? – preguntó Ron

-No, no dice como eliminar a Harry – contestó Dumbledore

-Entonces ¿Qué dice la profecía? Prof Dumbledore – preguntó Hermione – porque es ud la persona para quien fue hecha ¿no?

-Eso mientras menos personas lo sepan mejor es, contesta tu pregunta Hermione – dijo Dumbledore esbozando una sonrisa

-Ahora solo hay que esperar que el ministro de luz verde como la dio Crouch – dijo Moody

-Esperemos que sea pronto – dijeron al mismo tiempo Kingsley y Tonks

Quedando así terminada la reunión de la orden y por lo tanto se empezaban a ir algunos de los miembros de la orden, mientras que los otros se dirigían a sus habitaciones para descansar.

15


	5. Capitulo V

**Todos los personajes pertencen a J K Rowling y la warner**

**Gracias por los Reviews** en especial a Vicuticu H/HR una compatriota, que espero que actualice su fic. Y si pasa por acá Lord Zanator y Claudio Potter que actualicen sus fic

**Sueño y mal interpretación** (cap V)

Pasaban los días y Harry seguía con la misma rutina de los ejercicios físicos en la mañana, después del almuerzo era de lectura rápida mientras bajaba lo que había comido, para después ir al gimnasio a la parte que tenía apartada para realizar las pociones que tenía ya almacenadas unas de Veritaserum, revitalizadoras, coagulantes y al terminar de envasar ésta última se dio cuenta de que tenía que aprender a curar heridas y se propuso buscar un libro de heridas mágicas y cómo curarlas.

Junto con Dobby y Winky que se había adaptado a la forma de ser de su nuevo amo y al trato de igual a igual, limpiaban las casa los fines de semana y le enseñaban a cocinar a Harry, por lo que les había dicho si se encontraba en una cena romántica y tenía que agasajar a una mujer. Y durante la semana Dobby le enseñaba hacer magia sin varita y a aparecerse ya que con los libros no le bastaba porque requería una concentración enorme la magia y la aparición le resultaba interesante poder aparecerse como Dobby en Hogwarts, ya que Voldemort los consideraba inferiores y no sería digno aprender de un elfo doméstico, por lo que contaría con una ventaja.

Harry no se había dado cuenta que hacía más de un mes que estaba solo, sin contar que Dobby y Winky habían llegado hacía una semana, no era lo mismo que Hermione, Ron o Si..si...sirius. no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas que se había ahorrado por tener la mente en todos libros que estaba leyendo y las pociones y las prácticas de los hechizos, la tristeza lo inundó ya que desde la charla con Godric no había pensado en Sirius. Al terminar de ducharse y con el cansancio acumulado durante la semana y la tristeza cayó dormido antes de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada sin poder vaciar su mente, no le dio importancia. Se encontraba en un sueño por lo visto no se lo había mandado Voldemort, porque se encontraba en el Valle de Godric, mejor dicho en su jardín y una voz que él conocía muy lo llamó:

-¿Harry? – dijo inseguro Sirius al ver a su ahijado.

-¿Si...si..sirius? – dijo Harry al borde del llanto.

-¡¡Harry James Potter ni se te ocurra llorar!! – le gritó Sirius para agregar después – que no te puedo ver así.

-¡Perdóname, por mi culpa... - no pudo continuar por el llanto que no pudo controlar Harry.

-¿Culpa de que Harry?, ¿de demostrar que me querías?, lo cuál me llena de orgullo y me hace feliz al igual que a tus padres – dijo tranquilamente Sirius mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su ahijado.

-Pero....pero por mi culpa te mataron, si yo...si yo... le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione, nada de esto hubiera pasado – dijo Harry entre sollozos.

-¿Cuál es a parte de la charla con Godric no entendiste? – le preguntó cariñosamente Sirius – lo que hicimos fue porque nos queríamos y queremos muchos y ninguno quería que le pasara algo al otro miró a Harry unos segundos antes de agregar si volviese el tiempo atrás lo haría de nuevo Harry.

-Yo..yo te necesito acá conmigo – le dijo Harry más calmado

-No te preocupes que siempre voy a estar en tu corazón como James y Lily – dijo Sirius.

-Si, pero yo ahora estoy solo y te necesito – dijo Harry.

-Lo sé, me pasó lo mismo cuando Voldemort mató a tus padres – le confesó Sirius agregando – me sentí morir, me culpé y me sigo culpando, si no le hubiera dicho de cambiar el guardián del fidelio, ahora estarían acá con vos y yo no hubiese estado en azkaban y tendrías familia con padrino incluido, hasta hermanos podrías tener, pero no, no fue así fue de la peor manera que pasaron las cosas – completó con nostalgia.

-No sabía que te sintieses así – le dijo Harry asombrado de la confesión de su padrino.

-No tenías por qué saberlo, no podía hacerte sentir mal por mi culpa o depresión – dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo lograste superarlo? – preguntó Harry.

-Aceptando que lo que pasó tenía que ser así y no de otra manera y no viviendo en lo que podría haber sido aferrándome a un recuerdo, que no hacía más que lastimarme y encerrarme alejándome de todo y de todos y te digo que azkaban no me ayudó en absoluto – dijo Sirius.

-Si, pero ¿cómo? – dijo Harry sin entender bien las cosas.

-Aceptando de que James y Lily no hubiesen querido que me sintiera mal, recordando los momentos felices que pasamos y las cosas buenas. Seguir mi camino y tratar de ser feliz – dijo Sirius, al ver la cara de Harry agregó – Harry tienes que seguir tu vida y ser feliz, tratar de formar una familia, acepta los hechos como son, no le des más vueltas no puedo volver y no te culpes porque no es tu culpa ni la de Dumbledore, pasó porque estamos en guerra, no te sientas mal disfruta la vida y vivirla.

-Esta bien – dijo Harry convencido.

-Bueno Harry me despido, espero que te portes bien y seas un buen hijo y ahijado de merodeador – dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-De eso no tengas dudas – dijo Harry mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si, pero no olvides que también están las chicas – dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Las chicas? – preguntó Harry

-Si, no estaría mal que encontraras una novia – le respondió Sirius.

-No lo creo – le respondió Harry cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué? – dijo Sirius con temor pensando ¿tal ves sea....? No pienses en eso de haber otra cosa.

-No puedo condenar a una persona a estar primera en la lista de Voldemort, por estar conmigo – le dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

-Entonces esa chica no merece tu amor Harry – le dijo Sirius entendiendo por donde iba la cosa(mal pensado).

-No se la puede culpar por no querer ser la primera en la lista – le contestó Harry.

-Harry, entonces esa chica no te ama, sino tendría que estar siempre a tu lado apoyándote siempre, aunque a veces estés equivocado – dijo un poco preocupado por la vida sentimental del niño-que-vivió. – ya mi tiempo se acabó Harry cuídate – le dijo mientras lo abrasaba.

-Nos vemos Sirius – le dijo Harry, mejor al haber hablado con su padrino.

Después de que la figura de Sirius se desvaneciera se podía ver que en la cara de Harry había una sonrisa y una lágrima solitaria que recorría el rostro del chico, dejándolo con una paz que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía un peso menos de la pesada carga que lleva.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó se dio una ducha se vistió con el equipo de jogging gris que el aplique(motivo ó dibujo) del fénix en la espalda del buzo con capucha y al lado del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y tomó la campera de jean sin mangas, bajó a desayunar a la cocina con Dobby y Winky.

-Buen día – dijo Harry de muy buen humor.

-Buenos días Harry Señor – dijo Dobby.

-Buenos días Señor Potter Señor – dijo Winky cohibida todavía por usar los términos que le había pedido su nuevo amo.

-Winky ¿cómo te tengo que pedir que me llames Harry? – dijo divertido Harry.

-Lo siento señor – dijo Winky.

-No hay problema, pero llámame Harry ¿si? – dijo Harry - ¿qué hay de rico para desayunar?

-Un desayuno liviano, jugos, frutas y tostados – dijo Dobby.

-Perfecto porque quería al centro comercial a dar una vuelta para despejar la vista – dijo Harry.

-Me parece bien Señor Harry, está estudiando mucho y tiene que despejar la mente también – dijo Dobby.

-Si, Dobby tiene razón Señor Harry, ya va a tener tiempo de estudiar disfrute el día – dijo Winky que ya le había tomado cariño a Harry después de conocerlo mejor.

-Bueno entonces no me esperen a almorzar, puede que llegue tarde – les respondió Harry.

Para suerte de Harry el Valle de Godric no era enteramente mágico, sino que se llevaban perfectamente bien los dos mundos, por lo tanto todo el mundo conoce a la familia Potter y en especial al niño-que-vivió, lo cual era lo que Harry iba a descubrir al llegar al centro comercial.

Al terminar de desayunar se despidió de los dos elfos domésticos y encaró para el lado dónde él creía que estaba el centro comercial del Valle, ya que desde que estaba en su casa no salió para nada y quería conocer el lugar, acomodó bien la varita y la capucha para que no lo reconozcan y por si tenía problemas, puso las manos en el bolsillo de la campera y empezó la caminata viendo todo y a todos, las casas que variaban de estilo como de tamaño, las personas que algunas vestían como magos y otros como muggles y todos variaban según el estatus social, y lo más importante parecía que todos eran felices y no tenían la menor idea de que Voldemort había vuelto, lo que sorprendió a Harry.

Habrán sido como quince calles lo que separaba su casa de donde comenzaba el centro del Valle, se puso a mirar vidrieras, hasta que una le llamó la atención, había un televisor de 39 pulgadas donde pasaban el video de Chayane "Torero". ¿Televisor de 39 pulgadas? ¿Cómo es eso, cómo es que funciona?. Pero la voz del dueño de la tienda, que lo miraba divertido por la expresión que tenía en la cara de desconcierto total.

-¿Confundido? – dijo el vendedor. Que estaba vestido con una túnica común, pero formal, su aspecto era de un hombre entrados en años, su rostro inspira confianza (parecido físicamente a Ludo Bagman).

-Eh.....- dijo Harry saliendo de su asombro por ver en funcionamiento el televisor – si ¿Cómo es que funciona?

-Fácil está encantado para que funcione ¿eres mago? – dijo el vendedor

-Si, entonces ¿conviven los dos mundos acá? – respondió y preguntó Harry.

-Si siempre fue así aquí en el Valle – dijo el vendedor.

-Que bueno, ¿nunca hubo discriminación, o algo? – preguntó interesado en el tema Harry

-No, ni siquiera cuando ese que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort atacó a los Potter – dijo con bronca el vendedor al decir el nombre del innombrable, sorprendiendo doblemente a Harry, el vendedor al ver la reacción del chico agregó – lo siento si te incomoda que lo llame por su nombre.

-No, no me molesta me sorprendió, ya que muy pocas personas lo llaman por su nombre o su nombre verdadero – le contestó al vendedor.

-Ahora que declararon inocente a Black debe estar buscando a su ahijado Potter, Harry Potter – dijo el vendedor con cara de nostálgica.

-¿Lo conoció? – le pregunto sorprendido Harry.

-No, no personalmente, pero se sabía que era como un hermano para James y Lily Potter, sino no lo hubieran elegido como padrino de su hijo y de su boda – dijo el vendedor.

-Seguro – dijo Harry, queriendo seguir pasando inadvertido.

-Pero seguro que se pasa por Hogwarts, ya que es sabido de que Harry Potter estudia allí – dijo el vendedor.

-Dudo que se pase por ahí, ya que murió – dijo Harry con voz neutra.

-¿Hogwarts, no? – le preguntó el vendedor a Harry, y al ver que éste asentía, le preguntó - ¿Gryffindor tal ves?

-Si estoy en Gryffindor – le confirmó Harry al vendedor.

-Entonces debes estar en tu último año o vas a repetir los EXTASIS – dijo el vendedor más confirmando que preguntando.

-No voy a comenzar el sexto curso – dijo Harry

-Bueno no pareces un chico, tranquilamente pasarías por un hombre de veintiuno o veintidós años – dijo el vendedor al ver el aspecto de Harry.

-EH..este gracias – dijo Harry sin saber que decir a lo dicho por el vendedor.

-Lo que pasa es que no leí toda la nota de la edición especial del profeta – dijo el vendedor – pero bueno ¿me imagino que no estás acá para saber de historia, no?

-No, quería uno de estos – dijo señalando al televisor – y equipo de música.

-¿Me lo pueden llevar e instalar? – preguntó Harry

-Si seguro nos tendrías que dar la dirección – dijo el vendedor y agregó – con o sin antena, que le sirve tanto para ver los canales muggles cómo mágicos del Valle.

-Con antena, no vendría mal algo diferente para ver – dijo Harry

-Y con el equipo de música puede sintonizar las emisoras muggles y las mágicas también (¿sino para que están las brujas de no se quién en los bailes de Hogwarts?)sin tele, ni música es muy aburrido el mundo mágico, bastante que dejé afuera las computadoras e internet ¿a ver si se encuentra en algún fic?¿se imaginan la cara que pondría Harry si entrara a un fic que es flash y está de pareja con Draco o Voldemort? – dijo el vendedor después de mis acotaciones y divagaciones

-¿Dónde lo llevamos? – preguntó el vendedor.

-A si, a la Mansión Potter – dijo sin más Harry y se mantuvo observando al vendedor que se quedó duro como si fuera una estatua, y de a poco terminó de escribir la dirección y se incorporó en cámara lenta.

-¿Mansión Potter? – preguntó el vendedor y agregó - entonces los rumores de que estaba habitada eran ciertos – más para el que para que escuche Harry

-Si, a mi casa – dijo Harry levantándose el pelo que le cubría la cicatriz. – y me gustaría que no se propague que estoy acá.

-¿Harry Potter?, ¡Harry Potter! – exclamó el vendedor, haciendo que las personas que pasaban caminando entraran al negocio al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Qué parte no entendió? ¿Quiere que el Valle se llene de Dementores y Mortifagos? ¿o que aparezca Voldemort a terminar lo que no pudo hace 15 años? – preguntó Harry lo más sueva que pudo

-No, claro que no – dijo el vendedor

-Bueno sería mejor que no salga de acá, que estoy en mi casa – dijo Harry y mirando al vendedor le preguntó - ¿Cuánto le debo?

-No, no es nada Señor Potter – dijo el vendedor, pero ante la insistencia de Harry no le quedo otra.

Harry salió de esa tienda y siguió recorriendo los locales del lugar, entró en un local de música y se lo puso a recorrer los distintos estantes donde estaban los de rock, pop, latina (acá entra la salsa y la cumbiano la villera, que en mi opinión es pura mierd...), marcha, soul, jazz, funk, punk, etc. Llevándose unos cuantos cds para no decir bastantes (¿quería ser Dj?), siguió caminando hasta que su estómago le dijo que era hora de comer y paró en una tienda de comidas rápidas y se comió unas hamburguesas y siguió su camino hacia la Mansión Potter. Observó que la tienda donde compró las cosas estaba cerrada y se imaginó que era porque estarían llevando sus cosas. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente para una simple instalación de una antena, se puso la capucha y puso a ver apoyado en la cerca los movimientos de las personas y pudo apreciar gente del ministerio, que supuso que era por la moto de Sirius, el señor de la tienda y Dumbledore. Al ver a Dumbledore pensó ¿Cómo demonios sabe que estoy aquí? y decidió acercarse sin hacer ruido y al llegar sin que se dieran cuenta grito.

-¡¡¡BUUUUUUUU!!! – gritó Harry asustando a todos incluido Dumbledore.

-Vaya, Harry aquí estás – dijo Dumbledore una vez recuperado del susto dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Harry – tienes que firmar estos formularios para que dejen la moto de Sirius.

-De acuerdo, pero son de confiar – dijo Harry susurrándole al oído a Dumbledore, este asintió y Harry firmó los formularios y le indicó a Lobby dónde poner la moto.

-Señor Potter ya terminamos de instalar todo y nos retiramos – le comentó el señor de la tienda.

-Perfecto que tengan un buen día – le respondió Harry y mirando a Dumbledore dijo – solo falta que se vayan los des ministerio.

-Se acaban de ir – dijo Dumbledore - ¿Podemos hablar Harry?

-Seguro profesor Dumbledore – dijo Harry haciendo una seña para que entre a la casa.

Se dirigieron a la sala de atrás que tiene el ventanal que da al jardín allí tomaron asiento y apareció Dobby y Harry le pidió que traiga te unos caramelos de limón y antes de que desaparezca le dio los cds para que los deje al lado del equipo de música y con esto desapareció el elfo.

-Bueno Ud. dirá profesor– dijo Harry

-Una de las razones de mi llegada a tu casa, fue la entrega de la moto de Sirius – dijo Dumbledore, observando la posible reacción de Harry – y la otra ver como estas con tu nueva casa y vida

-Estoy bien en mi casa, cómodo y con la ayuda de Dobby y Winky, es llevadero – dijo Harry

-Eso se puede ver a simple vista, pero ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, pero me imagino que no es la respuesta que quiere ¿no? – dijo Harry viendo por dónde venía el tema.

-Tienes razón Harry, pero ¿estás seguro de que todo lo que hiciste es correcto? – dijo Dumbledore esperando una respuesta del niño-que-vivió.

-Veo que te quedaste pensando, yo vine para ver si te aclaraba algunas cosas y acordar otras, ¿si te parece? – continuó Dumbledore viendo a Harry.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Harry tranquilamente sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Dumbledore

-Harry, me parece que mal interpretaste unas charlas si no me equivoco – dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Harry y agregó – por lo que pude apreciar en el cuartel, estuviste con una mujer, no vas a tolerar los tratos injustos del profesor Snape, que harás lo que sea por acabar con Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

-¿Cómo sabe lo de las charlas, si no se lo conté a nadie? o me.... ¿me estuvo leyendo la mente? – dijo y preguntó Harry comenzándose a enojar.

-Por lo visto has mejorado bastante en oclumencia, pero todavía falta mucho para que la puedas cerrar por completo – le contestó Dumbledore.

-Comprendo y ¿Qué hay que aclarar? – dijo Harry lo más neutro posible.

-Primero y principal tienes que entender parte de la charla que tuvimos hace unos meses – dijo Dumbledore con un poco de pesar

-Se refiere a la que tuvimos la noche del ministerio – dijo más afirmando que preguntando Harry

-Si a esa misma, Harry tienes que entender que sólo quería protegerte y no aislarte deliberadamente, porque si te fijas las personas más cercanas que tienes te quieren por ser tú y no por ser Harry Potter y ellos saben perfectamente que estando contigo se exponen y su decisión es la de estar a tu lado como en la noche del ministerio– dijo Dumbledore con voz suave

-¿Por qué con los Dursley? ¿Por qué no tuvo juicio Sirius? – preguntó Harry

-Muchas cosas estaban fuera de control antes, para mí y para muchos más fue muy duro la muerte de tus padres cuando se sabía y yo sabía perfectamente que el guardián del secreto era Sirius– dijo Dumbledore mientras se pasaba los dedos donde apoyan los anteojos – lo encerraron sin juicio, si y yo no hice nada porque estaba dolido, pero eso quedó resuelto cuando tú y Hermione lo rescataron, ahora quiero y espero que entiendas que sobre mi espalda posan muchas responsabilidades, tanto como en la tuya. Y sabes perfectamente el por que con los Dursley

-¿Responsabilidades? – repitió Harry

-Si, responsabilidades Harry, ¿crees que estar a cargo de la orden no trae responsabilidades?, ¿Qué el colegio sea seguro? ¿la confederación internacional de magos? ¿el winzengamot(o algo así)? ¿el tratar de llegar a tiempo? o ¿saber el contenido de la profecía, el saber que todo lo que te rodea es usado en tu contra? Como también saber que muchas vidas dependen de uno o de la decisión de uno – dijo Dumbledore descargándose un poco también como lo había hecho Harry – como te dije en mi oficina el que puedas sentir te hace humano y por lo que Voldemort no pudo poseerte.

-¿Cómo también saber que muchas vidas dependen de uno o de la decisión de uno? – le preguntó Harry para saber a que se refería.

-Si Harry, cuando se encontraron con lo mortifagos en el ministerio, tomaste la decisión correcta y tú y tus amigos salieron vida y Sirius ya había tomado la decisión de ir a buscarte sabiendo las consecuencias, como tú sabías las consecuencias de tu decisión de ir a buscarlo, dejando en claro el amor que sentían el uno por el otro – le explicó Dumbledore – sabes que no existe el plan perfecto, sino los muy buenos, pero todos tienen fallas y de los errores se aprende.

-Si pero eso no me va a devolver a Sirius – le recriminó Harry

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, aunque duela hay que seguir adelante aceptando lo que pasó, recordando los buenos momentos y sabiendo que siempre estarán en el corazón, ahora tienes tres ángeles que velan por ti y así poder estar en paz.

-Pero lo extraño....lo necesito – dijo Harry llevando la cara a la manos

-Eso es normal cuando pierdes a alguien muy querido – le dijo Dumbledore – y hablando de todo un poco tengo algo que te pertenece – y le dio la saeta de fuego una vez que la dejo en su tamaño original.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Harry con una sonrisa al ver su escoba.

-No hay por que – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa al ver a Harry sonriendo.

-¿Eso era todo lo que quería aclarar? – preguntó Harry con un poco de brillo en sus ojos

-Principalmente, pero si entendiste bien te darás cuenta si hay otra cosa que debas aclarar con cierta ¿Sara? ¿Puede ser? – dijo Dumbledore serio sin perder la sonrisa

-¿Qué? – dijo sin comprender Harry – ¿que tiene que ver?

-Mucho porque no es que esté mal o bien lo que hiciste o mejor dicho casi haces, sólo que no era el momento y si no me equivoco me parece que tampoco era la persona indicada – le dijo Dumbledore como si un abuelo reprendiera a su nieto(a mi, mi viejo me hubiera dicho que orine fuera del tarro y mi hermano mayor me hubiera felicitado y después decirme de conocerla ¿Cómo cambia según quien lo mire no?)

-¿Cómo puede saber que no era la persona indicada? – quiso saber Harry

-Bueno por ahí no soy la persona indicada para responderte, pero me imagino que sería mejor que sea alguien que te conozca, sea compañera, amiga, confidente, consejera, leal, te apoye por más que estés equivocado y por sobre todas las cosas te quiera (¿no es Hermione a la que están describiendo?)

-Entiendo – dijo un poco dubitativo Harry

-Harry el camino más fácil no siempre es el mejor – le comentó Dumbledore. – creo que las demás cosas se van a decantar solas ¿no crees?

-Supongo – dijo Harry y agregó - ¿Qué quería acordar conmigo?

-Bueno lo primero es que sería mejor que continúes con las clases de oclumencia y creo conveniente ligirimencia – dijo Dumbledore y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo – yo te daré las clases.

-Bueno me parece bien – dijo satisfecho Harry

-Y puedes tomar clases de duelo con Remus, para mejorar tus técnicas y movimientos – dijo Dumbledore y paso la mirada por el equipo de audio y dijo – la música te pueda ayudar a ser más ágil con las piernas y con lo movimientos de caderas, además de no pasarla tan mal en los bailes en Hogwarts – guiñándole el ojo

-Perfecto – dijo más para el que para el director genial ahora el director me da a entender que tengo dos pies izquierdos

-Este....eh..profesor – no se atrevía a preguntarle Harry

-Dime Harry – dijo el director

-¿Puede hacer el encantamiento _Fidelio_ otra vez en esta casa? – dijo un poco rápido Harry

-¿Te sentirías más seguro así? – dijo Dumbledore

-Si, además no creo que me salga bien a mí, me falta mucho por aprender todo lo que quiero aprender – dijo Harry

-¿Cómo que cosas Harry? – preguntó interesado Dumbledore

-Bueno como magia sin varita, magia antigua, saber aparecerme, animagia y como reconocerlos si se puede, pociones y otras cosas más – dijo Harry para no entrar en detalles.

-Eso es todo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos como diciendo y yo me chupo el dedo, Dumbledore

-No hay más, pero como dice el dicho el que mucho abarca poco aprieta ¿no? – le respondió Harry

-Tal cuál Harry, pero igual me comentas y te aconsejar de que libros puedes leer para comenzar a saber sobre el tema, ¿si te parece? Claro – dijo Dumbledore

-Si perfecto – respondió Harry con una sonrisa

Siguieron charlando, ya que al haber aclarado las cosas, dejó de tenerle ese resentimiento y enojo por no haberle dicho las cosas, dándole a entender que él también era humano y que se podría equivocar como cualquiera, dejándole en claro que podía contar con el para lo que necesite.

Sin que se dieran cuenta las horas pasaron volando y tanto Dumbledore como Harry estaban al tanto de las cosas, el primero de lo que había hecho Harry, lo cuál lo dejó más que satisfecho ya que corroboró que el niño-que-vivió necesitaba duelo con otra persona y no sólo practicar los hechizos, como el trato con los elfos, sabiendo que el chico solo necesitaba afecto y que alguien lo encarrilara un poco. Y Harry al tanto de los movimientos de Voldemort hasta donde sabían. La charla la siguieron en la cocina ya que había oscurecido. Después de la cena que compartieron con los elfos en la misma mesa se dirigieron a la sala trasera para tomar un te digestivo ya que Dumbledore partiría después del te.

-Harry, quisiera saber que vas hacer después del encantamiento – dijo Dumbledore

-¿Qué voy a hacer con qué? – preguntó Harry

-¿Quién va a ser el guardián del secreto? – quiso saber Dumbledore

-Pues yo así puedo decidir quien viene y quien no – contestó Harry

-Perfecto y ¿Qué va a pasar con tus amigos? – interrogó Dumbledore

-Es mejor que estén en el cuartel supongo – dijo Harry

-Me parece sensato – dijo Dumbledore y la curiosidad pudo más - ¿Quiénes van a poder venir?

-Y supongo que Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ud al principio – le respondió Harry.

-Bueno entonces después del te hacemos el encantamiento – dijo Dumbledore mientras se llevaba un caramelo de limón a la boca.

-¿Se puede conectar la chimenea a la red flu y a la chimenea del cuartel? – preguntó de golpe Harry

-Si se puede conectar con la seguridad de la del cuartel – le contestó Dumbledore

-Entonces va a estar conectada a Grimmauld Place, la Madriguera y la casa de Arabella – dijo Harry y un poco temeroso preguntó - ¿a su despacho?

-Si no te preocupes – respondió Dumbledore dando el último sorbo de te – va hacer mejor que me apure con el encantamiento.

Dicho y hecho el encantamiento _Fidelio_, Harry dio en un trozo de pergamino la ubicación para Dumbledore y otro para Remus (supongo que por más que lo haga Dumbledore le tiene que decir para que pueda entrar ¿no?) y le pidió que cuando esté conectado al cuartel y a la red le avisara. Se despidieron, el director partió vaya a saber uno donde y el otro hacia su habitación para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente junto con Dobby y Winky hicieron un depósito lo bastante grande para que entrara la moto de Sirius, la escoba y cosas que deseaba guardar como recuerdos que no quería que se estropearan, dejó a los elfos para que acondicionaran todas las cosas mientras él se iba para el centro de Londres a aclarar las cosas y pedirle disculpas si era necesario a Sara. Y de paso a comprarse una escoba nueva ya que no iba usar más la escoba que le había reglado Sirius.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante por medio del autobús Noctámbulo, se dirigió al Diagon Alley para comprar una nueva saeta de fuego para usar durante el campeonato de Quidditch, después de la tienda de artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditch fue al número 93 del callejón, es decir a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley a saludarlos. Antes de entrar al negocio se aseguró que la escoba estuviera bien guardada en su bolsillo de delante de la campera de jean. Como se acercaba la fecha de inicio de clases el callejón se encontraba bastante transitado y por supuesto la tienda de los gemelos también, pero en ese momento se encontraban además de los gemelos y Jordan había dos personas más que reconoció enseguida.

-Disculpen ¿los descuentos para alumnos siguen en pie? – dijo Harry asustando a las dos personas que se encontraban de espaldas a él.

-Si son alumnos de Hogwarts, si – dijo Fred reconociendo a Harry que se bajaba la capucha.

-Hola Fred, George, Ron, Hermione – dijo Harry con una sonrisa acercándose al mostrador.

-Hola – respondieron todos

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo estoy? – repitió Harry y Hermione asentía - ¿Te miento o te soy sincero?

-Se sincero – contestó Hermione y los demás rogaban que no reaccione como en el cuartel de la orden.

-Bueno sacando que tengo un maremoto de pensamientos y recuerdos en mi cabeza, anímicamente destrozado por la muerte de Sirius, enterarme que soy el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, mi destino – decía con gesto de pensar con la mano en el mentón – encontrarme "solo", estoy prefecto con esta "libertad"

-Wow – dijeron los gemelos - ¿el sarcasmo a flor de piel?

-No me hubiera explicado mejor – dijo Ron notando el sarcasmo de Harry

-La soledad no te va a ayudar Harry – dijo Hermione habiendo entendido las palabras solo, mi destino y libertad.

-¿De dónde o mejor dicho desde cuando ese Look? – preguntó Lee Jordan

-Desde este verano – contestó todavía mirando a Hermione, notando ahora el cambio físico de la chica, volviendo al rostro de su amiga que era de toda una mujer.

-Harry ¿ya compraste los libros para el curso? – preguntó Ron viendo como se miraban sus amigos

-Eh.....si, ya compré y leí algunos – le contestó a Ron, dejando asombrados a todos y más preocupados a los gemelos.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está el Harry que se metía en problemas? – preguntaron a coro los gemelos, causando la risa de Harry y una observadora Hermione se fijaba que le volvían a brillar los ojos, esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué en tiempo pasado?, el que estudie no significa que no me meta en problemas, además estás hablando al heredero de Cornamenta – dijo Harry

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que los Merodeadores vuelven al ruedo? – preguntó dubitativo Ron, mientras que Hermione le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria.

-Todo depende si quieren formar parte – dijo Harry y dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione le dijo – no estaría demás tener a dos prefectos como merodeadores, ya que con sus rondas pueden salir de noche sin tener problemas, sin contar que se necesita de alguien inteligente para que no nos descubran.

-Eso no está bien Harry – dijo Hermione alagada por saber que Harry la considera inteligente

-Vamos Herms, serías como Lunático el inteligente del grupo y el los mantenía a raya – le rogó Harry poniéndole cara con pucheritos – di que si, di que si, siiiiiiiiiii – terminó diciendo Harry como Kiko en el chavo del 8, haciendo que se riera.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo Hermione riendo todavía por lo chiquilín que podía ser Harry a veces.

-Perfecto – dijo Harry sin soltarla y no pudo seguir hablando porque....

En ese momento hacía su aparición Draco Malfoy con sus gorilas detrás, el primero había crecido unos centímetros, sin cambiar mucho la contextura física, mientras que los otros dos seguían con la cara de estúpidos de siempre.

-Vaya, vaya los pobretones comadreja, la sangre sucia y .... – se quedó observando al muchacho que estaba de espalda y por su forma de vestir dijo – un payaso con un leoncito en la espalda y viniendo de una sangre-sucia era de esperarse.

-Vete Malfoy – dijo Hermione agarrando a Harry.

-¿Qué paso con cara rajada? Está llorando por el perrito – dijo Malfoy llorisqueando para después largar la carcajada junto con Crabbe y Goyle, pero se callaron de golpe al sentir la voz fría "del payaso".

-Malfoy será mejor que aprendas a cerrar tu boca, si no quieres que éste payaso te la cierre de un golpe – dijo Harry.

Enfrente tenían a la persona que se encontraba de espalda que los estaba mirando con un odio que igualaba al Innombrable, el pelo le cubría parte de la cara casi tapándole los ojos, sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y que se empezaba a acercar en forma lenta, a pesar de que era sostenido por Hermione de un brazo y por Ron del otro.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – preguntó Malfoy, mientras Hermione y Ron abrían los ojos como platos, no podían creer que fuera tan idiota.

-¿Malfoy, no lo sabes a caso? es la última vez que llamas a Hermione sangre sucia y molestas a los Weasley – dijo Harry con una voz grave – porque sino conocerás mi ira – y levantando la mano como si fuera en cámara lenta, ya que Ron lo había soltado, al girar y ver la cara de Hermione gritó – _¡¡Desmaius!!_

Los tres Slytherin cayeron desmayados al instante, lo que ocurrió después fue que los hizo levitar y junto con él salieron Ron, Hermione y los gemelos. Para dejarlos tirados con la basura. Las personas que pasaban se los quedaban mirando, ya que no era común ver a cinco adolescentes ir con otros tres levitando inconscientes, unos con diversión y otros con aversión. Después de dejarlos con la basura regresaron al negocio de los gemelos.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione al verlo con los puños cerrados.

-No – se limitó a contestar

-No pienses en eso Malfoy sólo sabe molestar – dijo Ron al ver a Hermione – aunque ¿le viste la cara d...?

-¡¡Ron!! No empieces – le recriminó Hermione, ya que sabía que no era el momento para preguntarle como hizo para lanzar los hechizos sin usar la varita

-Está bien Hermione, no hay problema gracias igual – dijo Harry al captar el tono de su amiga para que no empiecen las preguntas

-¿Así que los merodeadores vuelven al ruedo?, van a tener que comprar alguna que otra cosita para sus bromas – dijo Fred, siguiendo a Hermione cambió de tema(serán bromistas pero no tontos)

-Si vamos a tener que conseguir distintas cosas – dijo Harry sonriendo – tengo algunas cosas pensadas.

-¿Cómo que? – quiso saber George

-¿No es una lástima que no estén en Hogwarts estos años? – le respondió y tanto el como Ron y Hermione se empezaron a reír.

-Eso no es justo – repuso George

-La vida no es justa – le respondió Harry – van a tener que inventar algo para que se puedan grabar las bromas y así poder verlas.

Los gemelos lo miraron luego se miraron ellos y esbozaron una sonrisa, al verlos Harry les dijo que financiaba el proyecto, Ron y Hermione negaban con la cabeza como diciendo que estaba loco por lo que iba hacer. Siguieron charlando hasta que tenían que volver al cuartel que los esperaban en el caldero, Harry los acompañó porque tenían un tema pendiente por arreglar después de la charla con Dumbledore. Una vez allí se despidieron, los chicos con Tonks se fueron mediante un traslador y Harry se dirigió para el centro comercial de Londres donde trataría de encontrar a Sara para aclarar las cosas.

Al llegar al centro comercial, fue a unas cabinas telefónicas para llamar a Sara así encontrarse y hablar, acordaron verse en un banco que se encontraba frente a una fuente, en unos 30 o 40 minutos, al colgar se dirigió al banco para esperarla. Y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido esa tarde como su amiga lo conocía y se preocupaba por él, después el encuentro con el maldito de Malfoy refiriéndose a Sirius como perrito cosa que entristeció y enfureció a la vez a Harry, con la mirada perdida se quedó vaya a saber cuanto tiempo hasta que una mano en el hombro lo trajo de nuevo al mundo.

-¿Harry? – preguntó una voz femenina

-¡Sara! Me asustaste – dijo después de su sobresalto.

-Vaya casi no te reconozco, tienes el pelo más largo y con esa ropa – dijo viendo el jogging de Harry.

-Es más cómoda que la otra – dijo como si nada

-Veo que no estás de humor hoy – dijo sentándose a su lado

-No tuve un buen día, antes de venir me encontré con una persona muy desagradable – dijo volviendo la mirada a la fuente.

-Ummmm .....bueno acá estoy querías hablar conmigo – le dijo después de un rato Sara

-Si pero no aquí, ¿te parece en un lugar más intimo, sin tanta gente? – dijo al fin Harry después de unos cinco minutos en silencio.

-Si quieres vamos a mi departamento, allí vamos a estar solos – le respondi

-Me parece perfecto – dijo Harry levantándose y dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantar

El viaje fue silencioso, ella cada tanto lo miraba y no entendía el por qué de la mirada triste, mientras que Harry estaba con su maremoto de pensamientos y recordaba la charla con Dumbledore en la que le dijo que tenía que aclarar las cosas, salio de sus pensamientos cuando Sara le indicó que habían llegado.

-Pasa Harry, está un poco desordenada, no esperaba visitas – dijo sonriendo Sara

-No hay problema, dudo que esté más desordenada que mi habitación – contestó Harry

-Siente como en tu casa Harry, me voy a cambiar y vuelvo – le dijo yendo hacia su habitación

Harry se sentó en el sillón a esperar a que volviera Sara de su habitación, no pasaron más de cinco minutos(¿no es demasiado rápido para una mujer, cambiarse en ese tiempo?), cuando volvió al comedor con unas zapatillas, sin medias, con un short que dejaba ver unas largas, finas y torneadas piernas de mujer (no hacía falta la aclaración de quien eran las piernas ¿no?), y un top que dejaba ver un liso abdomen, también traía el pelo recogido con una cola de caballo. Harry al verla se quedó duro sus hormonas estaban empezando a revelarse, le costó mirarla a la cara, las hormonas le decían que siguiera viendo el cuerpo de la mujer, era una batalla que esta vez ganó la cabeza (¿no pensaron que se venía otra escena como la del taxi, no?).

-¿No te hice esperar mucho verdad? – dijo Sara divertida por la expresión de Harry (solo le faltaba el babero).

-La verdad no, te queda muy bien la ropa de gimnasia – le contest

-Bueno ¿de qué querías hablar? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba con un brazo en el respaldo y la pierna apoyada en el asiento mirando a Harry.

-Bueno....este.....yo...no se por donde empezar – decía Harry nervioso.

-¿No me digas que estás casado? – le preguntó alarmada Sara

-¡¿Qué?!...no, no estoy casado – dijo sorprendido

-¿Tienes hijos? – le preguntó un poco menos alarmada

-No, no es eso – le respondi

-Que me vas a decir que eres homosexual ahora – dijo cambiando la cara de alarmada a una de incredulidad total.

-¡NO!, no es eso ¿todas piensan igual cuando uno tiene que decir algo? – le recriminó Harry

-No, ¿entonces que lo que tienes para decirme?, no eres casado, no tienes hijos, no eres homosexual ¿Qué puede ser tan problemático? – dijo ella

-Pues la diferencia de edad, no nos verían con buenos ojos o mejor dicho no te verían de la mejor manera si estás conmigo – le dijo Harry mirándola a cara

-¿Diferencia de edad? Ni que te llevara 20 años – dijo ella con el semblante serio

-Sólo si tuvieras 36 años si me llevarías 20 años – le contestó a lo que Sara abrió los ojos como plato y su mandíbula se golpeó con su rodilla.

-Me....me...me estás queriendo.......decir que tienes 16 años – dijo entrecortadamente y tragando saliva y no queriendo recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

-Si los cumplí el 31 de julio – dijo Harry esperando la reacción de Sara

-¡¡¿Qué?!!...... ¡oh por dios! – dijo escandalizada mientras se paraba y se agarraba la cabeza - ¿de verdad? – Harry asentía - ¡oh por dios!, ¡oh por dios! ¡Podría ser tu madre! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Eso no debería haber pasado! – le dijo al que se encogía de hombros y refiriéndose a lo que pasó en el taxi.

-¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¿no es 28 de diciembre, no me vas a decir "inocente"? – la verdad Sara no lo podía creer casi tuvo relaciones con un menor – no te quedes ahí cayado di algo

Harry no tuvo mejor idea que decir – A mi me gustó mucho

-AAAaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh – dijo ella, ahora me viene con esto y encima es muy guapo ¿no podía tener 25? ¡NO! tenía que tener 16 años, mientras se agarraba de nuevo la cabeza y seguía dando vueltas por el comedor - ¡no me puedes decir eso!.

-Pero es la verdad, me gustó – le dijo y para ella no le quedaban más dudas de que era un adolescente y le agregó – vas a dejar un surco si sigues así, ven siéntate que te traigo un vaso con agua.

-Gracias – dijo una vez que Harry le acercó el vaso

-Lo siento, ¡tenía que decírtelo! – dijo y bajando la cabeza continuó – espero que no me odies

-No te preocupes Harry no te odio, es más te agradezco tu sinceridad – dijo viendo con ternura a Harry.

-¿Entonces me vas a enseñar a bailar? – le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Eso lo puedes usar de excusa para entablar una conversación con una chica – le respondió.

Una vez aclarada las cosas Sara lo invito a quedarse a cenar, estuvieron hablando un largo rato y le dio unos consejos, como una madre le a un hijo, y especialmente le recalcó que busque chicas de su edad y que no se metiera en problemas, a lo que el le respondió que éstos lo buscaban siempre a el. Al despedirse ya entrada la noche se dirigió a un lugar oscuro para poder aparecerse en su casa y poder acostarse a dormir.

13


	6. Capitulo VI

Gracias por los Reviews: Arwenej, Claudio Potter, Vicuticu, Gran patronus, Herms25, gandulfo, shagui sirius.

Espero que les guste el capitulo

**La vuela a Hogwarts** (cap VI)

Pasó una semana con las visitas de Remus y de Dumbledore que lo entrenaban en duelo, oclumencia, en ésta avanzaba bastante rápido ya prácticamente el director no podía entrar en su mente, y comenzaba con las clases de Ligirimencia y había perfeccionado la técnica para aparecerse bajo la supervisión de Remus y Dumbledore. Ya faltaba una semana para la vuelta a Hogwarts y Remus se quedaría el resto del tiempo haciéndole compañía Harry.

Harry se encontraba en el gimnasio haciendo ejercicios, le había tomado el gusto y le servía como método para poder descargarse junto con los duelos, cuando se apareció Winky para avisarle que había llegado el profesor Dumbledore y éste le contestó que se duchaba y enseguida bajaba. Se vistió con una remera de mangas cortas y con unos short, se sacudió el pelo con las manos, se puso las zapatillas y bajó para encontrarse con el director.

-Hola Harry – saludó el director y Remus

-Hola Albus, Remus – dijo sorprendiendo al director y a lunático

-Este......si, Harry ésta semana no voy a poder dar Ligirimencia, ya que tengo unos compromisos que no puedo postergar – dijo Albus al salir de su asombro por como lo llamó Harry.

-¿Algún libro que no tenga que me sirva como base para no perder el hilo? – preguntó el ojiverde.

-¿Puede leer el libro El poder de la mente? – le preguntó Remus al director y este asinti

-Si Harry, allí tienes cosas que te pueden servir – dijo Albus

-¿Ya está conectada a la red flu la casa? – preguntó Harry

-Si – contestó el licántropo

-Perfecto – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-¿En qué estás pensando Harry? – peguntó curioso Remus

-En que si no hay inconvenientes en que vengan los chicos y de paso descanso un poco – contest

-¿Solos, sin que nadie los cuide? – preguntó Albus con un brillo en los ojos

-¿Remus? – dijo Harry mirando al merodeador, con cara de cachorrito parpadeando.

-¿Qué?....no, Harry no pongas esa cara, Harry no – decía el licántropo y cuando se vio abrazado por Harry que le decía, di que si como kilo (¿tengo que aclarar que es el de el chavo del 8?) – está bien, está bien Harry, yo me quedo

-Gracias – dijo con el brillo de los ojos, Remus supo que hizo lo correcto.

-Bueno Remus ve para allá junta tus cosas y espera que llegue Hedwig para volver con los chicos – le indicó Albus.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato – dijo mientras desaparecía de la chimenea.

-Albus ¿Cómo se hace para poder comunicarse mentalmente? – pregunt

-Bueno, primero tiene que haber una conexión – comenzó el director e hizo una pausa cuando Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, y siguió diciendo – no sólo ese tipo de conexión, sino más bien un vínculo supongo que puedes probar comunicarte con Ron o Hermione, de seguro que lo lograrás, pero también necesitarás manejar perfectamente la ligirimencia y tu concentración debe ser perfecta, creo que sabes que es ahí donde fallas, si mejoras tu concentración hasta podrías escuchar los pensamientos.

-Supongo que no lo voy a dominar en la primera vez, ¿no? – dijo

-Todo es cuestión de práctica – dijo Albus - Sería mejor comenzar, así no se preocupan de que no llega Hedwig.

Comenzaron la práctica de ligirimencia, donde Harry no hacia muchos avances dado que tratar de entrar a la mente del director no era nada sencillo, y le daba bastantes dolores de cabeza al muchacho, ya que tenía que evitar que el director entre en la suya. Estuvieron así durante unas dos horas, hasta que Dumbledore dijo que se tenía que ir y en ese momento Harry intentó tratar de entrar en la mente del director y éste le dedicó una sonrisa antes de partir dejando un tanto frustrado al joven por no poder entrar ni siquiera cuando se estaba yendo y habían dejado de practicar.

Se fue a duchar para ver si se le iba el dolor de cabeza, al salir se encontraba un poco mejor, llamó a Hedwig para mandar el pergamino para que puedan llegar a su casa, después de atar a la pata de su lechuza el pergamino se fue a la sala de estar a escuchar un poco de música y así relajarse un poco.

Mientras que en Grimmauld Place aparecía de la una figura que asustó a los chicos que estaban en la sala, ya que la mayoría se aparecía en las afueras de la casa. La figura se hizo más nítida y se empezaba a sacudir el hollín y se dirigió a los chicos que suspiraron aliviados al reconocerlo.

-Profesor Lupin nos asustó – dijo Hermione una vez recuperada del susto

-Vamos no es para tanto – dijo con una sonrisa – y me llamo Remus, ya me van a llamar así en Hogwarts.

-¿De donde viene? – preguntó Ron curioso

-De un lugar que supongo les gustaría ir – les contestó sembrándoles la intriga

-¿Nos está diciendo que nos vamos del cuartel? – preguntó Hermione - ¿no es más seguro?

-Si y no, si por que creo que el lugar donde pueden ir les va a gustar más que estar acá encerrados y no esto sigue siendo igual de seguro y puede que el otro lugar sea igual de seguro que este.

-Entonces ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Ginny

-A un lugar donde se puedan divertir un poco – contestó y agregó con una sonrisa – voy a juntar un par de cosas para que a la hora de irnos esté listo.

-¿A dónde van? – les preguntaron a Luna y a Neville, al ver que esto se dirigían a las habitaciones

-A juntar las cosas para irnos – contestó Neville

-Bueno será mejor que hagamos lo mismo – dijo Hermione levantándose.

A las dos horas estaban todos sentados con sus baúles listos para partir a ese lugar que tanto les dijo Lupin. Los que entraban los miraban extrañados ya que faltaba una semana para el inicio de clases. Hasta que la curiosidad pudo más y Tonks pregunt

-¿A dónde van, si falta una semana para el inicio de las clases? – Tonks

-No sabemos – dijeron a coro los chicos

-¿A quién le pidieron autorización uds? – les preguntó Molly a sus hijos

-Eeh.......este ...nos dijeron de ir a un lugar donde no estaríamos acá encerrados – contestó Ron un poco inseguro.

-Si, ¿Cuál? – preguntó Molly

-Este Molly ¿podemos hablar en la cocina "en privado"? – le dijo Lupin invitándola a seguirlo y haciendo énfasis el las palabras en privado.

-¿Creen que la va a convencer de que nos deje ir a nosotros? – preguntó dudoso Ron

-Seguro que si Ronald, no te preocupes – Luna

-Bueno ¿Dónde será que nos llevan? – preguntó Neville

-No sé, no creo que sea Hogwarts – dijo Hermione

-Dudo que sea nuestra casa – dijo Ginny

-Será mejor esperar a que vuelva Lupin – dijo Ron

En eso una lechuza blanca hace su entrada en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix, sorprendiendo a los chicos y esta se posa en la falda de Hermione.

-¡¡Hedwig!! – dijo sorprendida Hermione

-¿Qué dice la carta? – preguntó Ron

-Acá dice que no hable en voz alta y que reparta las cartas – contestó la chica, repartiendo los pergaminos a cada unos de los chicos.

-¿Pero ...? – empezó a preguntar Ron

-No digas nada – le corto Hermione – o mejor dicho memoricen el pergamino y quémenlo, debe ser igual que cuando nos enteramos del cuartel.

-¿Entonces vamos con él? – preguntó Neville

-Parece que allá vamos a tener un poco de libertad y nos va a cuidar el profesor Lupin – dijo Ginny contenta por salir del cuartel.

Mientras que en la cocina entraba una Molly intrigada, por el hecho de que sus hijos iban a partir sin siquiera pedirle permiso, tanto que Tonks se moría de ganas de saber de que se trata todo ese alboroto y Remus que entraba después dejarlas pasar (todo un caballero, el lobito), lo más tranquilo. Luego de haberle el encantamiento imperturbable a la puerta.

-Bueno Remus, habla ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Molly

-Si eso habla – dijo Tonks, que se ruborizó al recibir las miradas de los dos

-Ok, los chicos fueron invitados a ir a la casa de alguien – comenzó Remus – pero no se preocupen la casa está protegida y Albus está al tanto de todo y de acuerdo.

-¿Con quién van a estar? – preguntó Tonks y bajando la mirada al suelo – ok entendí no es mi problema.

-¿Con quién van a estar? – preguntó Molly

-Supongo que vas a estar de acuerdo de que pasen un tiempo con su "amigo" – dijo Remus haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo.

-¿Por qué no puedes decir su nombre? – preguntó Molly empezando a enfadarse

-Es que quería ver las reacciones de uds – dijo divertido Remus

-¡Van con Harry! – dijo emocionada Tonks al darse cuenta de quien hablaban – ok, pero ¡como estamos hoy, eh! ¿dormimos mal anoche?

-¡¡TONKS!! – dijeron a coro

-Yo quiero ir, seguro que allá va a ser más divertido que acá – dijo poniendo pucheritos

-Tonks ¿te puedes comportar como alguien de tu edad? – dijo Molly haciendo una mueca

-Eeh...le pregunto a Harry, si quiere te mandará una lechuza invitándote – le dijo el licántropo.

En el Valle de Godric, Harry se encontraba relajándose con la ayuda de la música, le estaba sacando el dolor de cabeza que le produjo el intentar entrar en la mente del director. Una vez terminado el vaso de jugo se quedó dormido (¿quién no se duerme escuchando música celta para relajarse?)n/a: no sé uds, pero yo escucho música según mi estado de ánimo. Pobres mis vecinos cuando estoy de mal humor(motorhead, metallica y cosas por el estilo).

Los elfos lo miraban de manera entristecida porque lo habían escuchado hablar en sueños, cuando no podía cerrar su mente por el cansancio de todo lo hacía durante el día, la muerte de Sirius lo seguía atormentando. Lo que los llevó a ponerle una manta a su amo para que no tenga frío, sacarle el vaso de la mano, para que no se le caiga y dejarlo dormido escuchando la música y fueron a esperar a las visitas que iban a llegar de un momento a otro.

En el cuartel de la orden los adultos salían de la cocina y se dirigían a la sala donde estaban los chicos. Lupin agarró su valija para encogerla y guardarla en uno de los bolsillos y les preguntó si les había llegado la invitación, ellos asintieron.

-Bueno chicos, tomen los polvos flu, ya saben como tiene que ser fuerte y claro – dijo Remus señalando la chimenea.

-¿Quién va primero? – preguntó Luna

-¿Les parece, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny y yo último? – dijo el licántropo

-Yo no tengo inconveniente – contestó la castaña

-Yo no tengo problemas – dijo Neville

-Ni yo – dijo Luna

-Ni nosotros – dijeron los pelirrojos

-¿Se van a despedir de su madre al menos? – les preguntó Molly poniendo los brazos en jarra

Mientras los pelirrojos se despedían de su madre, Hermione se dirigía a la chimenea para partir a la Mansión Potter a pasar la última semana de vacaciones, al terminar de decir las palabras fuerte y claro, todo daba vuelta y veía chimeneas y chimeneas que pasaban rápidamente hasta llegar a destino. Al salir de la chimenea de la Mansión Potter fue recibida por Dobby.

-¡Hola señorita Hermione Granger, Señora! – saludo el elfo

-Hola Lobby ¿Cómo estás? – saludo la chica – dime Hermione

-Muy bien señorita Hermione – respondi

-¿Y Harry, donde está? – preguntó la castaña

-En la sala trasera señorita Hermione – respondi

-Bueno, ya deben estar por llegar los demás, yo voy donde Harry – avisó la chica, yendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa observando todo hasta llegar allí.

Estaba siguiendo la música, que en un principio le pareció raro que hubiera ese tipo de música en el mundo mágico, pero ésta la llevó a la sala donde estaba Harry dormido y tapado con una manta. Al verlo así se acercó despacio para no hacer ruido y despertarlo, sentándose a su lado para mirarlo en silencio, ya que por la cara debía estar en paz sin ninguna pesadilla. Harry estaba tan dormido que no sintió la presencia de Hermione que se sentaba a su lado (¿vamos, no sentiste la presión del peso de ella al sentarse o te estás haciendo el dormido? pillín), al inspirar le llegó el perfume que siempre usaba su amiga y giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía el aroma, con una sonrisa en su rostro murmuró Hermione. La aludida se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, al ver que seguía durmiendo el ojiverde ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione se preguntó mentalmente ¿Por qué sonríe? Y luego se quedó mirando al chico.

-Porque llegaste – respondió Harry tomándola por sorpresa, mirándola a los ojos

-Harry me asustaste – dijo bajando la mano del pecho y luego de unos segundos le cayo la ficha de que Harry le había contestado lo que se preguntó mentalmente - ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!

-¿El qué? – dijo él

-El responderme algo que no pregunté – dijo ella, a lo que el sólo se limitó a encoger los hombros

-¿Los demás? – preguntó cambiando de tema el niño-que-vivi

-Ya deben estar llegando – respondió la chica parándose

-Sabes, extraño tus abrazos al saludarme – dijo Harry al terminar de pararse, y Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero lo abrazó igual.

Después de separarse fueron a la sala principal donde los chicos estaban esperando la llegada del profesor Lupin. Harry a los dos elfos les dio la tarde libre, ya que quería agasajar a sus amigos cocinándoles algo. Junto con Remus les mostraron la casa a los chicos, dejando Remus su equipaje en su habitación, mientras que Ron y Hermione tenían sus propios cuartos, Ginny compartía la habitación huéspedes con Luna y Neville en la otra.

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos de cómo había aumentado el nivel de magia de Harry al ver el gimnasio, la habitación de él, la sala. En las únicas habitaciones que no entraron fue en la que era de Harry de bebé, en las de sus padres y en la de Sirius. Todos entendieron perfectamente y no insistieron. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el escritorio del niño-que-vivió, su biblioteca era muy parecida a la de Hogwarts por el surtido en los temas de los libros, pasaban por casi todos los temas, además de los que había comprado Harry recientemente y que en el colegio estarían en la zona prohibida.

Al llegar la noche se dirigieron a la cocina para cenar, mejor dicho ver a Harry cocinar, esto sorprendió al propio Lupin, ya que podía cocinar con magia como sin ésta, y el ahora estaba usando la magia para pelar las papas, mientras preparaba la salsa para aderezar al pavo con papas que iba hacer en el horno. Cuando estuvo lista la comida llamó a Dobby y a Winky para comenzar a cenar, esto sorprendió a la fundadora del P.E.D.D.O. mientras que para Harry y Remus era de lo más normal. Después de la deliciosa cena fueron a la sala trasera y allí tanto Ron como los demás chicos se asombraron al ver la televisión y el equipo de música en funcionamiento, luego se fue cada uno a su cuarto correspondiente a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó como todos los días muy temprano y bajó a desayunar con los elfos y para su sorpresa Remus se encontraba allí. Después de terminar el desayuno se dirigieron al gimnasio, Harry hacia los ejercicios en las máquinas, bajo la mirada de Remus que mataba el tiempo antes del o los duelos que iban tener después. En esos momentos una castaña se dirigía a las cocinas para desayunar, en el camino se encontró con Ginny, Luna y Neville; Dobby al verlos llegar les sirvió el desayuno y preguntó por el pelirrojo que faltaba. Terminaron el desayuno alrededor de las 10:30, cuando una explosión los asustó y salieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones para agarrar sus respectivas varitas y se encontraron en el camino con un asustado, desconcertado, pálido, somnoliento y despeinado Ron con la varita en mano en pijamas. Del gimnasio salió despedido el profesor de DCAO chocando contra pared, ante la mirada incrédula de los chicos; porque en vez de quejarse Remus sólo cruzó la mirada con Harry que venía saliendo del gimnasio y largaron una carcajada al ver a Ron y las caras de los chicos.

Una vez dadas las explicaciones y ponerse de acuerdo en hacer ejercicios y luego duelos durante la mañana para disfrutar de las tardes en el jardín de la casa o dar paseos por el pueblo. Así pasaban los días y se aproximaba la fecha de la partida para la estación. Estos días para Harry fueron muy relajantes y lo mantuvieron alejado un poco de la depresión que le venía a veces, muchas de las tardes tanto Ron como los demás chicos que no entendían de las cosas muggles se quedaban viendo la tele o escuchando la radio, mientras que Harry pasaba las tardes en el jardín con Hermione y a veces con Remus también, leyendo o hablando de temas sin importancia.

Así pasó la semana que quedaba para el inicio de las clases, sin novedad alguna de las actividades de Voldemort, ahora en la Mansión Potter se podía ver a unos adolescentes correr para acomodar todas las cosas en sus baúles para poder ir a la estación King Cross al andén 9 ¾ . Harry no podía creer que tuvieran tantos problemas para hacer sus baúles, él ya lo tenía listo y lo había encogido y guardado en unos de sus bolsillos, mientras que los demás lo hacían manualmente, hasta que no aguantó más al ver la desesperación de los Weasley, se notaba que les hacía falta Molly.

-¡Oh por Dios! – gritó Harry exasperado.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Remus y los demás lo miraban extrañados.

-¡Usen magia!, Dios ¿cómo puede ser que no la usen? – contestó no dando crédito a lo que veía.

-No es para tanto, no nos acordamos que podíamos – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ron ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, no la estuviste usando en los duelos? – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-Remus ¿Cómo vamos a ir a la estación? – preguntó Hermione

-Con el autobús noctámbulo – respondió éste

En unos cinco minutos todos los baúles estuvieron listos y encogidos, sólo llevaban a sus mascotas en el caso de Hermione a Crookshanks y la rana Trevor de Neville, los demás mandaron volando las lechuzas a Hogwarts. Todos salieron de la casa de Harry para poder tomar el autobús. Al llegar este todos subieron y se dirigieron al final del autobús, Ron recordaba el viaje anterior y se lo vió aferrado al asiento y un poco pálido cada vez que frenaba o arrancaba mientras que los demás lo tomaban como si fuese el samba (un juego que te sacude de lo lindo, en los parques de diversiones, se mueve a un costado y al otro, para arriba y abajo al ritmo de la música, es decir samba o latina), así hasta llegar a King Cross, que tomaron los carros para el equipaje que agrandaron antes de bajar del autobús.

Ni bien entraron a la estación fueron hasta el andén 9 ¾ y fueron pasando de a dos, los primeros fueron Neville y Ginny, después Ron y Luna, luego Hermione y Harry y por último Remus, allí los esperaban los Sres. Weasley para despedirlos, Tonks y Moody. Estos los miraron sorprendidos porque estaban un poco bronceados por los paseos por el jardín y por la ropas que llevaban. Ginny iba vestida con unos jean ajustados celestes con flecos (tipo Oxford (década del 70)) y una remera que dejaba ver el ombligo, Neville llevaba unos jean celestes, una camisa y una campea de jean, Luna iba con una falda y una blusa blancas, Ron con unos jean grises una remera de los Cannons y una campera de cuerpo negra, Hermione iba con una falda por encima de las rodillas azul una remera blanca y un jersey haciendo juego y Harry iba vestido íntegramente de negro con su sobretodo con capucha que lo hacía parecer un mortifago. Las ropas fueron regaladas por Harry cuando fueron al pueblo a conocerlo.

-Veo que tienen el efecto Potter – dijo divertida Tonks

-Eso parece, pero Potter se ve que tiene la costumbre de ocultar el rostro – dijo Moody

-Sigue sin gustarme que fijen las miradas en mí – contestó el ojiverde

-Así no lo vas a lograr – le respondió Arthur mientras saludaba a Remus

-Bueno chicos vayan a dejar el equipaje, antes de que sea más tarde – aconsejó Molly

Los chicos fueron a dejar el equipaje al camarote de siempre en el último vagón, que como habían llegado temprano (faltaban poco más de cinco de minutos) por una vez volvieron al andén y vieron como los adultos conversaban animadamente, ellos no quisieron interrumpir por lo que se quedaron cerca y mientras hablaban veían como iban llegando los demás alumnos. Cuando Harry sintió que la cicatriz le empezó a doler, sólo rogaba que no sea por un ataque, ya era prácticamente la hora de partida cuando sintió que el dolor de la cicatriz aumentaba y murmur

-Voldemort – dijo mientras llevaba la mano a la cicatriz, pero no contaba con que Hermione lo estuviese mirando y sonaba el primer silbido del tren.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó Hermione

-Nada....nada – se apresuró a decir, mientras que sólo faltaban subir al tren ellos – hay que ir subiendo sino queremos quedarnos sin el banquete.

-Potter ¿te ocurre algo? – preguntó Moody

-No – respondió solamente señalando su frente, los adultos se miraron significativamente, Molly se llevó la mano a la boca.

En eso se escucha un estruendo y una explosión de la humareda se podía ver como aparecían personas vestidas con túnicas negras encapuchadas, mientras que Remus, Ojoloco, Tonks y Arthur se giraban hacia los mortifagos echando escudos al tren para asegurarse que los chicos no sufran heridas, sin darse cuenta que un alumno quedó en el andén y Hermione como los demás lo miraban muy preocupados, pero la primera tenía los ojos brillosos. Harry la vio la miró directo a los ojos y se concentró en ella y le dijo no te preocupes, va a estar todo bien logrando que ella se sobresalte y se pregunte ¿Harry? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? lo único que tuvo de respuesta fue un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa, que se fueron al escuchar la voz de la persona que habl

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí – dijo una voz femenina muy conocida para Harry – un lobito, un loco, una familia de pobretones, una traidora.

El tren comenzó su marcha hacia Hogwarts con una Hermione preocupada y pegada a la ventana para poder ver como Harry se giraba hacia los mortifagos poniéndose la capucha para que no lo reconozcan con la varita en la mano. Se fue acercando con paso lento pero seguro a los adultos.

-Bueno, yo diría que nos separemos un poco para poder movernos sin chocarnos – susurró Harry a los adultos.

-¡¿Que diablos haces aquí?! – exclamó Remus

-Organizarnos - contest

-Molly tendrías la amabilidad de irte a dar el aviso a Dumbledore y a los aurores– dijo Harry ignorando a Remus.

-Pero.... – intentó un reproche

-Ya está Arthur acá Molly – la interrumpió Harry

-Tiene razón Harry, Molly ve no sería bueno que nos hieran a los dos – dijo Arthur

-Como estamos en desventaja numérica, vamos organizarnos según este la situación, por ahora tres en defensa y dos en ataque, cuando tengamos la situación controlada es al reves – decía Harry en susurros.

-Me parece bien – dijo Remus, sorprendido por como respondía Harry a situaciones de peligro

-¿Cómo hacemos para que no se den cuenta de mi partida? – preguntó Molly asombrada

-Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, Moody le vas a hacer el encantamiento desilucionador a Molly, cuando con Remus, Tonks y yo distraeremos a los mortifagos mientras tu te vas protegida por Moody y Arthur – dijo con una calma que podía igualar a Dumbledore, los adultos no podía creer lo fácil que le resultaba al chico decir esto.

Mientras que el grupo de mortifagos los miraba sorprendidos porque eran ignorados completamente y sólo le prestaban atención al encapuchado, cosa que hizo enojar mucho al mortifago que había hablado. Los demás estaban esperando las ordenes de los jefes del grupo, unos estaban nerviosos por ser su primer salida como mortifagos, otros ansiosos, salvo uno que se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados como si fuese superior a los demás.

-Veo que el encapuchado es más importante que nosotros – dijo Bellatrix a otro mortifago

-Así parece – respondió el otro con voz temblorosa. Al escuchar esas voces tanto Harry como Remus no pudieron ocultar su ira hacia esas personas.

-Es hora de divertirnos un poco – dijo Bellatrix

Antes de que los mortifagos empezaran el ataque, Harry había lanzado un _Explosio_ poderoso que hizo un pozo enorme en medio del andén mientras que Remus aprovechaba la confusión para lanzar un hechizo para crear una cortina de polvo, mientras Molly se iba. Al disiparse el polvo los mortifagos se encontraron con los cinco magos haciéndoles frente, comenzando a atacar sin orden lo que ayudaba a mantenerlos a raya. Pero en ese mismo instante comenzaba un ataque en azkaban para liberar a los mortifagos que fueron arrestados en el ministerio, provocando el dolor en la cicatriz de Harry que sin proponérselo entro en la mente de Voldemort viendo cuales eran los planes. Los escudos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir a todos los ataques y Tonks al ver que ahora sólo estaba atacando Remus miró a Harry que tenía la mano en la cabeza y se puso a atacar, debilitando más el escudo, lo cual fue aprovechado por Bellatrix que lanzó un _Stupefy_ directo al encapuchado que le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndolo volar unos metros, logrando terminar la conexión con Voldemort, cayendo sobre Shacklebolt que se aparecía juntos Dumbledore, Dawlish y otros aurores del ministerio. Todo parecía indicar que la victoria sería para los mortifagos pero ahora las cosas eran más parejas. Mientras los aurores se sumaban a Ojoloco, Remus, Tonks y Arthur que daban clara señas de estar agotados de mantener los escudos, ahora pasaban a atacar, mientras que Dumbledore le aplicaba un _Ennervate_ a Harry.

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry? – preguntó Dumbledore

-Si...este...Voldemort – decía Harry entrecortadamente – azkaban

-¿Qué pasa con azkaban Harry? – preguntó Albus

-Voldemort está atacando azkaban ahora – respondió recuperado.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunt

-Si, si no fuera porque me dio el hechizo no hubiese podido cortar la conexión – contestó.

Una vez recuperado Harry volvió a la lucha mientras Dumbledore hablaba con Dawlish y este desaparecía del andén con cara de preocupación, ahora la lucha era más cruenta ya que los mortifagos habían comenzado a usar maldiciones imperdonables, Harry gritó Repulsio haciendo volar y dar contra una pared a un mortifago dejándolo inconsciente, pero le pudo ver el rostro cuando caía y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, tuvo que volver a la lucha al que un hechizo le rozó el hombro, con la ayuda del director los estaban reduciendo. Pero los cruciatus que lanzaban se veía que ya no se estaban divirtiendo, dos le dieron en Harry que se encontraba peleando con dos principiantes, haciéndolo caer y gritar del dolor y desde el piso pudo apreciar como una rata con una pata plateada se llevaba a Malfoy, como también pudo ver inconsciente a Arthur y ver caer a Tonks que peleaba con tres por la misma cantidad de rayos rojos que impactaban en ella. La ira de Harry al ver que se escapaba Colagusano con Draco se hizo presente, sus ojos centellaban, un viento le revolvía el cabello y la ropa, en el ambiente se sentía denso y una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Al sentir esto Bellatrix decidió que era hora de marcharse de allí, ya que no quería que la arrestaran. Harry conjuró unas cuerdas, Dumbledore anuló los trasladores de los que no se podían aparecer, mientras que los otros trataban de esquivar las maldiciones que echaba Bellatrix que estaba retrocediendo para poder desaparecer y lo logro cuando lanzó el hechizo _Explosio_ cerca de Remus y Tonks que salieron disparados hacia atrás. Ojo Loco fue hacia donde estaban Remus y Tonks mientras la mortifaga aprovechaba para huir con éxito siendo la única ya que los demás fueron reducidos por Harry y Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto en el expreso Hogwarts había unos nerviosos chicos que se preguntaban como terminaría la batalla del andén ya que no sabían que una peor se libraba en otro lugar.

-¿Cómo crees que estará? – preguntó una Hermione preocupada

-¿Quién? – dijo Ron muy nervioso, ya que sus padres se encontraban all

-Mejor dicho ¿como estarán? – dijo Ginny preocupada por sus padres y Harry

-Tienes razón, estaban tus padres, Remus, Tonks, Moody – contestó Herms

-¿No les resulta extraño? – preguntó Neville, recibiendo la miradas de todos – Si, es muy extraño, notaron a la hora que llegaron, me trae mala espina

-¿Quieres decir una distracción? – preguntó Luna

-¿Azkaban? – preguntó Ron

-Claro una distracción para que los aurores estén ocupados, eso quiere decir que el grupo más peligroso fue para allá – dijo Herms solo espero que Harry no vaya se dijo mentalmente.

-¿No les resulta raro que no haya pasado cierta serpiente rubia? – preguntó Ron

-Seguro que ya es mortifago – dijo Neville

-Habrá que ir con cuidado con el, seguro que le han enseñado más artes oscuras – comentó Herms

-Tonks quieres hacerte cargo de ellos y llevarlos a los calabozos del ministerio y llevar refuerzos a Azkaban – pidió amablemente Dumbledore.

-Seguro yo me encargo, uds cuídense – dijo la chica mientras dejaba inconsciente a los que estaban por despertarse para poder trasladarlos.

-¿Profesor? – preguntó Harry para llamar la atención del director

-Si Harry dime – contest

-¿Puede multiplicar las pociones revitalizadoras? – dijo mostrando unas botellitas.

-Bien pensado muchacho – dijo Kingsley con una cara que denotaba cansancio, un gruñido que parecía de satisfacción de parte de Moody.

-Seguro, nos va hacer de gran ayuda – dijo el director con una sonrisa por la ocurrencia - ¿Siempre llevas revitalizadores encima?

-Uno nunca sabe con lo que se puede topar ¿no?, hay que estar preparado – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Harry, agregando – supongo que irá hacer más para darles a los que están peleando en azkaban.

-¿Cómo sabes que irás? – preguntó Remus

-Muy fácil cuantos de acá pueden hacer un patronus corpóreo, porque ten por seguro de que hay dementores – le respondió el chico

-Harry es peligroso.... – pero el director no pudo continuar

-Ya sé porque Voldemort está allí – dijo seguro – pero igual eso va a ser una masacre si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no irás a buscarlo y que estarás repartiendo las botellas y lanzando el patronus – dijo Dumbledore mientras preparaba un traslador para todos.

Mientras que en la prisión de azkaban se libraba una cruenta lucha donde había bajas por parte de ambos bandos, pero los dementores estaban avanzando y hacían retroceder a los aurores ya que no todos podían hacer el encantamiento patronus.

Unos mortifagos aprovecharon el repliegue de los aurores para colarse en la prisión para poder liberar a los que fueron apresados hace unos meses y devolviéndoles las varitas, logrando así la mayor fuga de partidarios del que no debe ser nombrado de la historia. Pero Voldemort no pudo saborear la victoria por la aparición de Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Moody, Weasley Arthur, Remus y Potter que ni bien apareció sintió la presencia de los dementores y la cicatriz doliéndole, pero ignorando esta lanzó un potente _¡EXPECTO PATRONUS!_ Haciendo que retrocedan y huyan logrando un agradecimiento de parte de los aurores y junto con Lupin que hacia de guardián fueron repartiendo los revitalizadores, nivelando la balanza haciendo más pareja la pelea. Dado que los aurores que podían hacer el patronus se reagruparon para ahuyentarlos. Mientras tanto una feroz batalla libraban Voldemort y Dumbledore donde las maldiciones hacían temblar el suelo, sumándose Fawkes a la pelea para ayudar a Dumbledore, alrededor de estos la luz roja de los hechizos aturdidores iluminaban la tarde noche. A Harry la cabeza le dolía tanto que sentía que le iba a explotar, pero el haciendo gala de su fuerza interior se mantenía firme en la batalla.

El tren ya estaba disminuyendo la velocidad, lo que significaba que estaban llegando a Hogsmeade, con lo que los alumnos empezaron a cambiarse y ponerse los uniformes. Pero para un grupo de cinco personas a las que preguntaban por Harry no era la mejor llegada al colegio, ya que todo el ED pasó por su compartimiento, hasta Cho Chang.

Al bajar del tren se encontraron con una mayor cantidad de carruajes de lo normal, y con la presencia de los profesores de Herbología, Encantamientos y la profesora suplente de CCM Plank. Que les avisaron a los prefectos que juntaran a los alumnos y los llevaran rápido a los carruajes y una vez dentro se les aplico un escudo y durante el camino vieron aurores jóvenes y al llegar a Hogwarts vieron a Hagrid vigilando al bosque y a McGonogall, Snape y Molly Weasley, cosa que sorprendió mucho a sus hijos que estaban todavía en el colegio y resto del grupo que participó de la expedición al ministerio.

-¡Pasen rápido al gran comedor! – dijo un Snape con la voz amplificada.

-¿Mamá que haces aquí? – preguntó Ron al ver a su madre

-Ver que lleguen bien – respondió Molly

-Si y yo nací ayer – le respondió irónicamente Ron

-Bueno entonces esta noche voy a tu habitación a cambiarte los pañales y darte la mema – le contestó sarcásticamente la madre, logrando hacer reír a Snape, Minerva y los chicos.

-Bueno Weasley pase al gran comedor para que te den la papilla – dijo Snape tapándose la boca para no reírse a carcajadas.

Mientras los chicos se partían de risa de cómo su madre y Snape respondieron a Ron se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, al llegar Ron todavía le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza que Snape se estuviera riendo. Y todos notaron la falta de Harry y Dumbledore y el profesor de DCAO.

Ahora la pelea en azkaban era entre magos, ya que habían logrado reducir a los dementores, pero con lo que no contaban el grupo donde se encontraba Harry y Remus, era que los atacaran por la espalda los mortifagos que quedaban por salir y los que fueron enviados por otros motivos entre ellos Dolores Umbridge, que atacó a Harry con un _Crucio_ que no duró mucho por su estadía en la prisión y éste le devolvió un _Repulsio_ y un _Corpus Voltius _lo que hizo que ésta salga volando y chille como una cerdita hasta quedar inconsciente. Mientras Remus se enfrentaba con Doholov, Harry se dirigió con Crabbe y Goyle que los redujo con un potente _Stupefy_, luego cuando se estaba girando de encontró con Malfoy que le aplicó un _Expelliarmus, Repulsio_ que dio con la pared cayendo al piso con unas costillas rotas y al acercarse Lucius le lanzó un _Crucio_ haciendo que se retuerza del dolor. Harry cuando vio que corría con desventaja y ver que le habían cortado la maldición supo que tenía como oportunidad hacer magia sin varita para poder deshacerse del atacante, se concentró lo más que pudo visualizando que de su mano salía un Stupefy y gritó _Stupefy_ y Malfoy salió volando hacia otro mortifago que acababa de lanzar un _avada kedavra_ matando a un auror.

-¡Retirada! – gritó Voldemort al ver que no podía con Dumbledore - ¡lleven a los heridos!

Todos los mortifagos al oírlo inmediatamente tomaron al mortifago herido que tenía más cerca y se desaparecieron quedando sólo los aurores y los miembros de la orden del fénix y Harry Potter, que como pudo fue a recoger su varita cayendo desmayado por el uso de su fuerza para poder pelear impidiendo que el dolor de la cicatriz no se lo permita, sumado el dolor de tener unas costillas rotas y los cruciatus que le aplicaron.

Mientras que los aurores se encargaban de los heridos y los cadáveres tanto de un bando como del otro, las bajas fueron parejas dentro de todo. Dumbledore acordó con Tonks y Kingsley que se encarguen después de traer un informe a la próxima reunión de la orden, con la ayuda Moody se disponían a llevar a Harry, Arthur y Remus a la enfermería de Hogwarts por medio de un traslador.

Al llegar a la enfermería dejaron a Harry en la cama, y los demás se recostaron en las camas de al lado mientras Dumbledore partía para el gran comedor dónde ya había pasado la selección y estaban por comenzar a comer. Moody llamaba a Madame Pomfrey para que atienda a los heridos. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrían dejando paso al director, sobresaltando a todos en esa salón, que con un gesto con la mano se ahorró tener que contestar las preguntas de la mesa de Gryffindor, una vez que llegó a su lugar le susurró algo al oído a Molly, esta asintió y salio por la puerta del costado hacia la enfermería. El director se sentía tan cansado que antes de comenzar a hablar se tomo la poción hecha por Harry, después de tomarla se sintió rejuvenecer unos 15 años, ahora con más fuerza se dirigió al colegio.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a todos!, les pido disculpas por no haber estado presente durante la selección, pero motivos de fuerza mayor requirieron mi presencia y la del profesor de DCAO que es el profesor Remus Lupin – vio como aplaudían al antiguo merodeador – pero me temo que ahora no podrá hacerse presente dado que como bien dijimos durante todo el año anterior, Voldemort atacó azkaban liberando a sus seguidores con la ayuda de los dementores, pero gracias a la ayuda de un compañero suyo – dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor – no hubo que lamentar demasiadas victimas dado que avisó que el ataque al expreso era una distracción y me refiero a la persona que ahora se encuentra en la enfermería con los que resultaron heridos, Harry Potter. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a la enfermería que tengan buen provecho.

Y antes que saliera del comedor dirigió una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor y mentalmente le dijo que podían presentarse después de comer en la enfermería a Hermione Granger que se sorprendió de escuchar la voz del director en su cabeza, asintió y el director le sonrió y fue directo a la enfermería.

12


	7. Capitulo VII

**Gracias por lor Reviews** Vicuticu, Gandulfo, Monik, Kirita Kasugi, Shagui sirius

**El comienzo de año (cap VII)**

Ni bien terminaron de cenar los Gryffindors compuestos por Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y la Ravenclaw Luna se juntaron en el pasillo para ir juntos a la enfermería, todos estaban preocupados por el ataque y por lo dicho, pero en especial Hermione se preguntaba cómo podía ser que Harry se haya comunicado con ella mentalmente como lo hizo Dumbledore hace un rato, eso era algo que iba investigar ya que durante la última semana de vacaciones si bien pasaron más tiempo juntos, no había notado ese avance en oclumencia y ligirimencia. Al llegar a la enfermería los chicos Weasley se adentraron a la cama donde estaba su padre, que se encontraba a dos camas de Harry y en medio se encontraba Remus que estaba siendo atendido por la enfermera. Mientras que Hermione se dirigió a la cama de Harry que estaba dormido o inconsciente, al estar más cerca pudo notar que bajo el pijama que tenía el tórax vendado y lo que le llamó la atención al ver que tenía los primeros botones desabrochados fue el dibujo en el hombro izquierdo, pero cuando iba a acercarse para ver mejor una voz la detuvo.

-Tengo unas costillas rotas nada más, gracias por preocuparte – le dijo un Harry despierto

-Ehh...este no es nada – dijo ella - ¿Por qué te quedaste?

-Porque él sólo me quiere a mí, y no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado – le respondió girando la cabeza para que no vea que se le ponían los ojos vidriosos.

-Ok, Harry pero vamos a tener que hablar después – le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa

-Gracias – le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Por qué dijo Dumbledore que fuiste de gran ayuda? – pregunto un poco alto, logrando que todos los miraran.

-Porque fue él quien nos avisó de los dos ataques, y mandó a Molly a avisarme del ataque del andén y cuando llegamos Harry aterrizó encima de Kingsley – se escuchó la risa de Harry – me parece que a Kingsley no le gustó tanto Harry – agrego el director provocando la risa general.

-Si les parece le sigo respondiendo la pregunta – al ver que se empezaban a tranquilizar continuó su relato – cuando logró incorporarse me dijo que Voldemort estaba atacando en ese momento azkaban, en ese momento le dije a Dawlish que fuera con la mayor cantidad de aurores posibles para allá. Luego de atrapar a todos los que pudimos, tuvo la idea de multiplicar las pociones que tenía revitalizadoras para poderlas tomar nosotros y los que estaban combatiendo en azkaban...

-¿Eran de Potter las pociones? ¿Cómo saben que estaban bien hechas? – dijo con sarcasmo Snape que entraba con McGonogall

-Porque estamos vivos y con mucha energía Severus, si te fijas yo tome una delante de ti antes de hablar a los alumnos – lo miró y este se cayó y siguió contando – entonces hice un traslador, para evitar aparecernos en cualquier lado y podamos defendernos, mientras Tonks se llevaba a todos al ministerio, al llegar Harry se dispuso a cumplir con su palabra de no ir en busca de Voldemort y repartir los revitalizantes y agruparse con los que podían conjurar un patronus corpóreo para repeler a los dementores cosa que lograron, después de eso solo pude ver como caía desmayado luego de agarrar su varita.

-Pero ¿Por qué cayó desmayado? – preguntó Ron

-Eso yo no lo sé – dijo el director – pero me gustaría saberlo.

-Si todos queremos saber por que te desmayaste Potter – dijo arrastrando las palabras Snape

Se hizo un silencio incomodo después de lo dicho por Severus, ya que Harry sólo lo miraba a él con la mirada cargada de un odio que parecían que se sacaban chispas. Este silencio fue roto por Remus que contó lo que él pudo ver.

-Bueno después de lograr repeler a los dementores fuimos atacados por la espalda por unos mortifagos, a Harry le dio de lleno un cruciatus - observó las caras de horror de Hermione, Molly y Ginny – que respondió con un repulsio y un corpus voltius que dejo inconsciente a su atacante, después no sé que paso porque tenía a Doholov encima – dijo el licántropo, ahora las miradas caían en Harry que seguía viendo a Snape con mucho odio.

-Después de Umbridge me enfrenté con Crabbe y Goyle que los deje inconscientes con un Stupefy, pero me agarró desprevenido Malfoy con un Expelliarmus, un Repulsio que me hizo volar hasta que choqué una pared y un Cruciatus, cuando corto la maldición vi la oportunidad de aturdirlo con un Stupefy y luego que saliera volando para aterrizar en otro mortifago y ahí fue cuando se retiraron, tomé mi varita y desperté acá – dijo una vez que dejo de mirar a Snape.

-¿Nos quieres decir que puedes hacer magia sin varita? – preguntó Remus al asociar que después del stupefy fue a buscar su varita.

-Supongo que por eso me desmayé, debí usar mucha energía – dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No es demasiado? Qué yo sepa solo vi al innombrable y a Dumbledore hacer magia sin varita – le dijo Snape

-Veo que su ignorancia es más grande que su boca, porque todos podemos hacer magia sin varita en algún momento antes de entrar en el colegio, como en mi caso que me enviaron con mis tíos ocultándome o como en el caso de Hermione al venir de origen muggle o como en su caso magia accidental – dijo con sarcasmo – trate de hacer un hechizo sencillo y lo va a lograr, pero si quiere algo más avanzado tiene que tener mucho poder.

-Tiene razón Severus todos podríamos hacer magia sin varita pero nos es más fácil usando la varita – le dijo con suma tranquilidad Dumbledore, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de peleas entre Harry y Snape.

¡Ja! ¿cómo si este gusano pudiese hacerlo?, engreído como su padre y el tonto ese de Black pensó Snape mirando a Harry, pero no tuvo en cuenta que había avanzado mucho en ligirimencia y ese pensamiento llegó a la mente de Harry. Cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto e incorporándose con el brazo extendido y la palma de la mano hacia arriba, el ceño fruncido y con los ojos que le centellaban hizo levitar a un Snape sorprendido, captando todas las miradas.

-Ya te dije cuando tuvimos el duelo que no hables nunca más de ellos, ahora te digo que ni siquiera pienses, ¡NO ME BUSQUES, PORQUE ME VAS A ENCONTRAR! – dijo con el mayor de los odios y mentalmente agregó no te va a gustar lo que veas después de esto se desplomó en la cama respirando agitadamente, mientras que Snape caía al suelo, pero con la suerte de hacerlo de pie. Harry seguía respirando con dificultad y muy enojado, pero cuando sintió una mano en el hombro y al saber de quien era se tranquilizó y trató de relajarse cerrando los ojos.

Mientras que los chicos se iban a sus habitaciones, los profesores y el ex-auror se dirigían al despacho del director para hablar de lo sucedido y ver que medidas tomar ahora que se habían escapado los mortifagos de azkaban, pero en sí cada uno iba metido en sus pensamientos. Pero Snape era el más preocupado porque el mocoso se había metido en su mente sin usar la varita y el encantamiento legeremens (QUE PALABRA MOLESTA!!! Tuve que releer el capitulo 24 oclumencia (ed salamandra)¡me niego a editar los capítulos! A partir de ahora es legeremencia) tal como lo hacen Dumbledore y el Señor de las Tinieblas y encima pude hablar mentalmente, lo único que me falta es que me pidan que lo entrene. Mientras que Lupin, que ya había salido de la enfermería ya que se acercaba luna llena, iba pensando en la maldición que había empleado Harry y se dio cuenta que con el no la había usado. Una vez llegado al despacho del director, éste invocó unas sillas cómodas para todos.

-Bueno ahora que estamos todos acá podemos analizar los acontecimientos de hoy – dijo Albus.

-La verdad estaba muy preocupada, cuando llegó Molly, para avisar del ataque al andén y encima que la había mandado Potter – dijo Minerva.

-El muchacho actuó muy bien al peligro, además de que creo quo no lo identificaron – dijo Moody.

-Si la verdad me sorprendió de la rapidez con la que se y nos organizó – agregó Remus.

-Veo que tiene dotes de líder natos – comentó Albus.

-¿No es llamativo que haya atacado tan pronto para liberar a sus mortifagos? – preguntó Moody.

-En eso tienes razón, Severus ¿Sabes por que no te han dicho de los ataques? – dijo Albus.

-Supongo porque no me podía desaparecer del colegio en el primer día, ya que hubiese llamado la atención – respondió Snape.

-O estaba poniendo a prueba a algunos mortifagos para ver quien los delataba, ¿no? – Remus.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo enfadado Snape.

-Tranquilo Severus, eso quiere decir que tu no eres el soplón – dijo Minerva

-Bueno, la cuestión es que parece que Voldemort va a atacar dos o más lugares para que nos dividamos y así lograr sus cometidos – dijo Albus. – Ahora Remus dinos ¿cómo te fue con Harry el tiempo que estuviste con él?

-Me sorprendió el hechizo que utilizó contra Umbridge, ya que cuando teníamos nuestros duelos no lo utilizó, y en cuanto al carácter mientras estuvo con Hermione se mostraba sereno y tranquilo – dijo el licántropo.

-Bien, entonces ¿es la primera vez que utiliza esos hechizos? – preguntó Moody.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Potter? – preguntó Minerva preocupada por su alumno.

-Harry está pasando por los cambios típicos que sufre un adolescente a eso hay que sumarle los cambios en su poder mágico y habilidades – respondió Albus.

-¿Cómo demonios pudo meterse en mi mente, leer mis pensamientos y hablarme mentalmente?, si en el que no debe ser nombrado no puede – preguntó Severus con enojo y preocupación.

-Eso se debe a que Harry es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, Severus, además cuenta con los poderes que le haya traspasado Voldemort cuando intentó matarlo y sus propias habilidades – respondió tranquilamente el director, los demás estaban haciendo nota mental de que Harry podría ser más poderoso de lo que se imaginarían.

La reunión seguía su curso, comentaban de nuevo el hecho de que Voldemort haya pedido por primera vez que se lleven a los heridos y que trataría tomar más adeptos, ya sea por voluntad propia o por medio de la maldición Imperious. Y cuantas desapariciones hubo hasta el momento, si los vampiros ya estaban bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, como los gigantes que estaban divididos ya que algunos escucharon a Hagrid y a Maxime, mientras que con los hombres lobo ya se sabía.

En la enfermería Harry una vez relajado y vuelto a respirar bien la enfermera le dio la poción para dormir sin soñar, después de revisar las costillas ahora sanas del chico. Se podía ver a un adolescente descansar plácidamente, pero en su mente había un desorden de imágenes de su vida y pudo ver todos sus años en el colegio, como en su segundo año limpió la imagen de Hagrid y ahí se da cuenta de que fue la primera vez que vio a Voldemort de carne y hueso (es una manera de decir ya que era su recuerdo de cuando tenía 16 años) se hizo una nota mental de pasar por la biblioteca ni bien lo dejen salir.

Mientras que en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban tres personas sentadas frente al fuego y una en especial se encontraba muy preocupada por los repentinos cambios de su amigo, mientras que los dos pelirrojos estaban más tranquilos porque su padre no había sufrido daños irreparables en los dos enfrentamientos y por su puesto alegres de que su amigo/hermano se encontrara en buen estado y puesto a su profesor querido de pociones en su lugar.

-Ahora, ¿me pueden decir como es que Harry se las ingenió para quedarse? – dijo Ron de golpe

-¿De que demonios hablas Ron? – dijo Hermione

-¿Estas bien hermano? – dijo preocupada Ginny.

-De ¿cómo es posible de que nos haya dejado en el tren para quedarse a pelear el solo sin nosotros? – dijo Ron como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

-Eso habría que preguntarle a él ¿no te parece? – le respondió la castaña.

-Notaron que casi no está deprimido por la muerte de Sirius, ¿no es extraño eso y su cambio de look?, no es que me queje de eso pero... – dijo Ginny.

-Si, es extraño, pero estoy segura de que hay algo más que no nos cuenta, además que su cambio tiene que ver con que los poderes están despertando en el – interrumpió Hermione a Ginny, sin entender el por que de su propia reacción.

-Igual dudo que nos lo diga, es siempre lo mismo cada vez que le pasa algo se encierra y esta vez no creo que seas capaz de sacarlo de ahí – dijo Ron adivinando el porque de su reacción, no por nada iba a adivinación con Trewlaney.

-Bueno chicos yo me voy a dormir – dijo la pelirroja – hasta mañana que descansen.

-Nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo – dijo Hermione todavía pensando en su ¿arranque de celos? ¿por Harry?.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Harry que al abrir los ojos se vio desorientado por no saber donde se encontraba, aunque el lugar se le hacia muy conocido, giró la cabeza y noto que su ropa estaba en una silla al lado de su cama, vio que estaba rasgada como si hubiese tenido un duelo, hizo memoria mientras se levantaba para cambiarse, Ahhh, duele dijo tomándose el costado donde tenia rotas las costillas, ahí se le aclaró la memoria, terminó de levantarse, se cambió y salió para el gran comedor. Al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que era muy temprano, desayunó solo y fue a la sala común de Gryffindor para cambiarse y darse una ducha, pero al llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda se dio cuenta de que no sabía la contraseña.

-¿Me deja pasar?, no se la contraseña pase la noche en la enfermería – dijo Harry con voz dulce.

-Y ¿quién eres? ¿cómo se que eres un Gryffindor? – le contestó la Dama Gorda.

-Soy Harry Potter – respondi

-Ajá y yo canto muy bien – le respondió sarcásticamente, Harry al escuchar esto no pudo resistir la risa.

-Y si te digo que soy el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, ¿me dejarías pasar? – le susurró al oído Harry, al oír esto la dama abrió los ojos como platos. – te agradecería que no se lo cuentes a nadie ni a Violeta por favor. - Haciendo una reverencia lo dejó pasar.

-Gracias – dijo guiñándole un ojo

Así como entró se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontró con una sinfónica de ronquidos de parte de sus compañeros y algún que otro brazo colgando de la cama. Al ver esto se le dibujó una sonrisa traviesa y malvada. Hizo unos movimientos con las manos y transformó los baúles de los chicos en unas figuras vestidas de negro, les quitó el pijama dejándolos con los boxers y fue al baño donde conjuro unas jarras con agua helada, desde ahí iba realizar la obra después de ducharse. En unos cinco minutos salió de la bañera con una toalla que le cubría de la cintura hacia abajo y con otra se secaba el cabello, pero al escuchar un ruido dejo la toalla colgando del cuello y puso en marcha su broma.

-AAAAHHHHHHH – se escuchó el grito a coro de cuatro jóvenes.

-¡PERO.....

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS......

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡¡MORTIFAGOS!! – gritó Ron

-¡¡CORRAN!! – gritó Seamus

Los cuatro chicos trataron de abrir al mismo tiempo la puerta, logrando un golpe con la misma a Dean, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que un joven de ojos verdes se partía de la risa, al verlos salir corriendo en boxers y mojados gritando. Lo que hizo Harry después fue girar a los baúles-mortifagos para que apunten hacia la puerta. Cuando llegaron gritando los chicos a la sala común todas las chicas se los quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos y la carcajada no tardó en llegar. Al escuchar todo el alboroto Hermione fue a ver que pasaba y la imagen que vio no le gustó nada.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! – dijo indignada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros

-¡Hermione, hay mortifagos en nuestra habitación! – le dijo Neville y los demás asentían.

-¡Dejen de decir estupideces! ¿no saben que no se pueden aparecer Hogwarts? – les recriminó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¡¡Es verdad!! – dijo Ron - ¿por qué no lo ves por tus propios ojos?

-Bueno y de paso se visten y dejan de dar un espectáculo – dijo la castaña

Al levantar la vista vio como se abría el retrato dejando pasar a un enojado Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape y McGonogall con las varitas en las manos

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen, hay mortifagos? – preguntó McGonogall, solo obtuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de parte de los cuatro. Sin más encabezados por el director se dirigieron a la habitación, donde los esperaba Harry.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con los baúles-mortifagos que los apuntaban, Dumbledore pudo ver que no eran mortifagos de verdad y con sólo un simple hechizo hizo..

-_Finite_ – dijo para luego agregar – ahí están los baúles-mortifagos – pero cuando los baúles volvieron a la normalidad una luz iluminó la habitación cegándolos por unos segundos y vieron aparecer una gran M con unos animales que revoloteaban alrededor.

Al ver esto Lupin y Dumbledore estallaron en carcajadas, que contagiaron al resto de los presentes, obvio que a Snape no le hizo nada de gracia, pero Ron y Hermione se miraron, Neville, Seamus, Dean y Minerva solo los miraban perplejos a los dos adultos.

-_Evanesco_ – dijo Snape para luego salir del cuarto y esperar al director en la sala común.

-Veo que volvieron los o él merodeadores ¿no? – le dijo Albus a Remus.

-Parece Albus – dijo Remus sonriendo por segunda vez de felicidad, mientras salían junto con Minerva que negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Harry? – preguntó Hermione algo insegura.

-¿Harry, que tiene que ver el? – dijo Dean

-¿El no estaba en la enfermería? – dijo Neville

-Dudo que Harry pueda hacer algo por el estilo, es transformaciones avanzadas esto de los baúles y mantenerlos así por un buen tiempo sería muy difícil – dijo Seamos. Ron y Hermione lo miraron y...

-¡¿Harry?! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – dijo saliendo del baño con una sonrisa auténtica y en sus ojos un brillo que sólo notó Hermione.

-¿Fuiste tú? – dijo indignado Ron.

-¿Yo? - Dijo con cara de angelito - ¿Siempre salen así? – comento señalándolos – Buen día Hermione – dijo soltando la toalla y saludando con la mano izquierda dejando ver el tatuaje.

-Hola Ha... – no pudo continuar al ver el tatuaje de su amigo, todos miraron hacia donde veía la castaña y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué....? - Herms

-¿Cuándo.....? – Ron

-¿Lo podemos ver? – dijeron Neville, Seamus y Dean

-No y les agradecería que no lo vayan a difundir – dijo Harry

Pero Harry no contaba con que por ahí pasaban Lavender y Parvati, que al escuchar lo que pasó fueron a verlos y ellas si tenían las varitas a la mano, Ginny que iba a preguntarle a los chicos si iban a desayunar se encontraba cerca de las chicas. Y Parvati Patil no pudo contener su curiosidad y ...

-_Accio_ – dijo y para suerte de las chicas no fue una toalla sino las dos, ya que Harry no se había vestido.

Harry abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver como iban volando las toallas a las manos de Parvati, dejándolo desnudo delante de muchas personas para su gusto y tardó un poco en reaccionar dejando ver su humanidad a toda persona que pasase por ahí.

Hermione vio como unas toallas le rozaban los brazos, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula dio contra el piso, tenía a Harry desnudo frente a ella y no hacía nada por taparse.

Lavender, Ginny y Parvati solo pudieron decir ¡¡¡WOOOOWWW!!! Al ver al chico desnudo y se quedaron duras como piedra y con la boca abierta.

Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus solo veían como cambio el cuerpo de su amigo por el ejercicio y el tatuaje.

A Harry se le formó una sonrisa pícara al ver que no reaccionaban las chicas y caminó hacia ellas, la primera fue Hermione, que solo veía a su amigo acercarse si hacer el más mínimo intento por taparse y fue subiendo la mirada hasta toparse con el tatuaje del hombro al que ignoró por estar tan cerca del chico que le tomo la barbilla, le cerró la boca y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios, que le produjo una descarga eléctrica a ambos y se llevó la mano a los labios. Se aproximaba a Lavender y repitió el proceso pero el beso fue rápido, lo mismo con Ginny que parecía que le habían lanzado un petrificus totalus de lo dura que estaba y al llegar a Parvati le sacó las toallas, la beso y le dijo al oído que eso era por lo mal que se la hizo pasar en el baile de cuarto al no atenderla como correspondía y se volvió con las toallas en el hombro para vestirse.

-¿No se van a vestir? – les dijo a sus compañeros

-¡Hermione! Te puedes ir – dijo Ron

-Eh.....si lo siento – contestó y salió rumbo a la sala común – los espero en la sala, ¡ya! pueden moverse y dejar de babear – dijo y solo se escuchó como las chicas bajaban corriendo entre risitas.

-Bueno parece que tenemos a un don juan – dijo Seamus

-¿Un que? – dijo Neville

-Es una expresión muggle, quiere decir una galán, un rompe corazones, alguien por quien mueren las chicas – explicó Harry mientras se terminaba de poner el pantalón.

Harry termino de arreglarse mientras pensaba, en porque sintió todo lo que sintió cuando beso a su amiga, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿acaso había algo más que cariño hacia ella en su corazón?. Con esas y muchas otras preguntas se incorporo para salir del dormitorio.

Sus compañeros terminaron de vestirse en silencio y bajaron a la sala común donde Hermione los esperaba, Ron les pidió a Harry y a Hermione que se retrasen un poco para poder hablar, mientras iban por los pasillos al gran comedor.

-¿Fuiste tu, no? – preguntó Ron

-¿Qué cosa fui yo? – dijo tratando de desviar el tema

-No te hagas Harry – dijo Ron

El ojiverde desvió la mirada hacia su amiga y vio que caminaba con la vista al frente y en silencio.

-¿Nos vas a decir que no escuchaste al director? Que volvieron los o el merodeador – dijo el pelirrojo

-Está bien fui yo, no se los puedo negar, ¿no fue divertido? – dijo al fin Harry

-¿Qué le ves de divertido que te tiren agua helada en la cara y al abrir los ojos veas mortifagos? – exclamo Ron, haciendo que Harry riera – y para colmo tener como compañero de cuarto a un bromista da espectáculos para señoritas – decía el pelirrojo haciendo muchas gesticulaciones con los brazos y cara, logrando una carcajada por parte de Harry y un leve sonrojo de Hermione.

-Tranquilo, para la próxima puedes cobrar entrada – decía el ojiverde entre risas

-¿Y? – preguntó Ron

-¿Y qué? – preguntó Harry viendo alternativamente a Hermione y a Ron

-¿Va a ser los o el merodeador? – dijo su amigo

-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿seguro? – dijo mirando de soslayo a Hermione que hasta el momento no había dicho nada

-Si – dijo Ron

-Ok, nuestra próxima victima va a ser Snivellyus – dijo frotándose las manos Harry – y luego la sala común Slytherin.

Sin decir nada más se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor al entrar al gran comedor y una vez más Harry fue el centro de atención tanto del alumnado como del profesorado, dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesa de Slytherin y comprobó que Malfoy no se encontraba, pero le llamó la atención que si estuvieran Goyle, Crabbe y Parkinson, ya que estaba seguro que estuvieron en el ataque, seguro que se los llevó Colagusano. Luego miró a la mesa de los profesores y notó la mirada de odio de Snape, la mirada penetrante del director, una divertida del profesor de DCAO y una severa de la jefa de su casa, se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Ron y enfrente de Hermione, que seguía sin mirarlo ni hablarle. Miró hacia donde estaban Lavender, Parvati y Ginny haciendo que éstas se sonrojen al notar su mirada.

-Hermione, no me has dicho si lo harás- le dijo Harry a su amiga

Esta levanto la vista de su cuenco de avena y lo miro - ¿a que te refieres? - dijo fríamente

-A si serás parte en el regreso de los merodeadores- dijo su amigo un poco inseguro, ya que no sabía porque lo miraba de aquella manera.

-No lo se, llegarán tarde a clases, ¡apúrense!, yo tengo que ir a buscar un libro- diciendo esto se levanto del final de la mesa donde se encontraba y la rodeo para salir de allí, pero en cuanto pasó a la altura de Harry, este la tomó del brazo, haciendo que se volviera.

-Te acompaño

-¡No!, no es necesario- dijo escuetamente Hermione

-No importa he dicho que voy contigo - y sin soltarla ni dejarla responder la saco del Gran Comedor

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres!- dijo la chica soltándose de un tirón

-Saber que te pasa, ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? ¿tanto te molestó la broma que le hice a los chicos? - espeto Harry

-¿La broma?- casi gruño la castaña - ¿Qué crees que hacías besándome?

-¿Era eso?, perdón no pensé que te molestaría - se defendió el chico

-Mira Harry, no se que te pasa últimamente, yo creía que era por todo lo que pasaste el año pasado y estas pasando ahora, pero si piensas convertirte en un descarado, ten muy en cuenta que yo no soy ni seré nunca una de esas chicas que morirían por un beso tuyo. Soy tu amiga y como tal quiero que me des mi lugar y no me uses - dijo más que enojada

-Ya te dije que lo sentía - dijo el chico bajando apenado la vista - pensé que sería algo gracioso, no lo hice con mala intención.

-Esta bien, pero te repito, el que Lavender, Parvati e incluso Ginny se quedarán babeando por tu beso, no significa que yo sea igual que ellas, espero que sepas ver la diferencia

-Nunca te vi igual que al resto de las chicas y lo sabes - seguía defendiéndose el ojiverde

-No, hasta mediados de cuarto año ni siquiera sabias que era una chica- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione - bueno, olvidemos este incidente, pero tu no te olvides que yo no entro en esos juegos. Si quieres chicas con quienes jugar, mira hacia otro lado

-Por favor, perdóname, te repito que no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal y nunca te vería igual que a las demás - rogó el chico - además yo no intento ser un descarado o un Don Juan como dicen los chicos, fue sólo un juego

-Bueno, ya basta de charla porque llegaremos tardísimo a clase - termino la chica

Sin decir más, un arrepentido, confundido y azorado Harry camino al lado de su amiga rumbo al aula de Transformaciones

La clase de transformaciones paso sin ningún inconveniente para Harry, ya que Hermione y él fueron los únicos en poder realizar los hechizos mientras que a los demás, les dio tarea extra. Parvati y Lavender trataban de no mirarlo y si lo hacían era de reojo.

8


	8. Capitulo VIII

Hola, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, acá llega el capitulo 8, espero que les guste. Va dedicado a La Pareja del Fenix

Gracias por los reviews

**¿Qué me pasa?** (Cap VIII)

Frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común se encontraba un chico de cabellos negros azabaches, que tenía la mirada pérdida en las llamas que crepitaban recordando cuando Sirius se comunicaba con él por ese medio, todo el colegio le recordaba a Sirius y sus padres, era frustrante para el, todo lo que era importante para el muchacho o quería corría peligro por culpa de Voldemort, por su culpa sus amigos Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna ahora están en la lista negra por encima de muchos por la excursión al ministerio. Pero Harry no se había dado cuenta que Ron y Hermione estaban en la escalera.

Flash back

-¡Hermione! Que suerte que te encuentro – dijo Ron

-¿Qué pasa Ron? – contestó Hermione

-¿Has visto a Harry? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-No, ¿por?

-Porque no lo he visto desde la cena y en la habitación no está

-¿Te fijaste en el mapa?

-No está y la capa tampoco

-No sé que decirte Ron, pero vayamos a dormir ya volverá

Mientras se encaminaban hacia sus cuartos sintieron como se habría el retrato para dar paso a alguien.

Fin Flash back

-Sirius ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry mirando el fuego - ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí? – las lágrimas no las pudo contener y las dejó correr - ¿Por qué no tener una vida normal? – recargándose sobre el respaldo haciendo que el cabello fuera hacia atrás dejando libre el rostro del chico.

-Déjalo Ron – dijo Herms

-Pero…….

-Nada de peros vete a dormir, hay que dejarlo – dijo ella sin creerse lo que decía, empujó a Ron para que vaya a su cuarto.

-Ok, ya me voy – dicho esto Ron fue a su cuarto, Herms se giró y pudo ver como lloraba Harry

Algo dentro de ella le decía que ella podía sacar a Harry de su angustia pero también algo dentro de ella le decía que debía dejarlo. Pero no pudo con su genio no podía verlo así tenía que hacer algo y se preguntaba mentalmente ¿Por qué no puedo verlo así?

-¿Harry? ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Hermione una vez que se acercó lo suficiente

-Ehhh….Herms ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó sorprendido

-Nada no podía dormir – mintió la chica – pero no contestas a mi pregunta Harry

-Si estoy bien, sólo que extraño a Sirius – respondió el chico

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre ¿no?

-No hace falta que lo digas se que siempre estás y te lo agradezco – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-Sabes, se que no es sólo lo de Sirius, que hay algo más que no nos cuentas, pero supongo que primero lo tienes que aceptar y cuando estés preparado me lo contarás, ahora me voy a dormir – dijo levantándose

-Herms – la llamó el ojiverde, al ver que empezaba a subir la escalera – gracias – dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Una vez en el dormitorio Harry fue derecho a su cama, se acostó pero no podía dormirse y no era por Lord Voldemort o Snape que no conciliaba el sueño, si no por Hermione no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ¿Qué me pasa? Se preguntó el niño-que-vivió, ¿Qué fue esa descarga o lo que fuera cuando la besé?, ¿Por qué se enojó tanto?, ¿Por qué no puedo mirarla a los ojos, cuando miento o no hago bien las cosas?, ¿Por qué me siento nervioso, ahora al estar a su lado? y ¿Por qué me llena de paz y tranquilidad?, ¿Por qué no me mandó a lavar los platos (en realidad es a la mier…) cuando la traté mal?, ¿Por qué puedo hablar con ella de "esos temas"?, ¿Por qué de las descripciones que hicieron pensé automáticamente en ella?, ¿no estaré enamorado? No es sólo que somos muy buenos amigos, eso buenos amigos....

-Hermione – dijo en un suspiro.

En otra habitación, mejor dicho en la habitación de las chicas de sexto, una de las habitantes estaba recostada en su cama sin poder pegar un ojo, en su cabeza había una rebelión, muchos pensamientos no se iban para poder dejarla dormir. ¿Qué me pasa? Se pregunta Hermione, ¿Por qué me afectó tanto el beso?, ¿habrá algo más? No creo somos sólo muy buenos amigos, eso buenos amigos, pero ¿Por qué la descarga eléctrica que sentí entonces?, ¿Qué es lo que esconde? ¿Qué lo atormenta?

-Harry – dijo en un suspiro.

Pasaban los días y las clases, donde Hermione era siempre la primera en hacer los encantamientos, transformaciones, etc. Mientras que a Harry lo veían que llegaba más agotado que de costumbre, Ron y Hermione suponían que era debido a las clases especiales con Dumbledore, pero les llamaba la atención que siempre se quedara después de hora hablando con el Prof. Flitwick, después lo veían salir con una leve sonrisa. Lo que ellos no sabían era que le estaba pidiendo consejos ya que en su juventud el profesor fue campeón de duelo y que entrenaba todas las noches en la sala de los requerimientos luego de estar en la biblioteca. Pero Harry se sentía agobiado aunque tenía cabeza ocupada y practicaba Oclumencia todas las noches no podía apartar a Sirius y la profecía, no se daba cuenta que se estaba cerrando de nuevo en si mismo y alejaba a sus amigos que según él así los protegía ya que no estaban tan cerca como siempre.

Con el paso de los días Septiembre llegó a su fin y daba paso a Octubre y con eso los nervios por el equipo de quidditch para esta temporada, ya que Gryffindor tendría que armar casi el equipo completo y las demás casa estaban casi en las mismas condiciones.

Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore en una de sus clases de Legeremencia y Oclumencia, ya que el director intentaba entrar en su mente mientras le hacia el _Legeremens_ para comprobar el grado de aprendizaje de la oclumencia. Pero observó que no se podía concentrar bien y optó por preguntar que le pasaba en vez de intentar entrar en su mente ya que Harry había vuelto a confiar en el y no quería arruinar esa confianza.

-Harry – llamó Albus – veo que algo te preocupa ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, sólo extraño a Sirius – respondió automáticamente

-Vamos les puedes dar esa respuesta a tus amigos, pero sabes perfectamente que tanto Hermione como yo sabemos que hay algo más – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, como invitándole a hablar

-Eh….este….yo…..

-¿Los has estado alejando de a poco? ¿no?, no te preocupes por más que quieras alejarlos en una guerra nadie está a salvo – dijo el director recordando sus batallas

-Pero…..

-Harry se como te sientes, me paso lo mismo cuando me enfrenté a Grindelwald, no sabes que hacer con tus sentimientos, ¿Cómo protegerlos? Y muchas cosas más – dijo el anciano mago

-Si, algo por el estilo – respondió que hago si le pasa algo a Hermione, no me lo perdonaría jamás pensaba

-Recuerda que Voldemort busca que nos alejemos y si lo logra estará ganando la guerra, mientras más unidos seamos más fuerte va a ser la resistencia a él – le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué me dice esto? – le dice para sacarse la duda de que le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento

-Porque se te nota en la cara y porque creo que si no te lo digo puede que caigas en una depresión que no te va ayudar en nada y además porque hace mucho que los merodeadores no entran en acción – respondió

-Antes de que te retires ¿el ED va a seguir? – pregunto el anciano mago

-No lo sé, ahora hay un profesor competente – dijo el ojiverde

-Sería bueno que siguieran – dijo antes que cruzara la puerta

-Si los demás quieren, no veo el motivo del porque negarme – contestó cerrando la puerta dejando al director con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba en las palabras del director, le dijo lo de los merodeadores, lo del ED y encima también le dijo que se está alejando de sus amigos que eso no era bueno para él, ya que Voldemort es lo que quería que esté solo para poder vencer más fácil en esta guerra…..

Seguía en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que había errado el camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, seguía caminando (se parece al conejo de "pilas Duracell") cuando choca contra algo y golpea la cabeza al caer al piso. Una chica de alrededor de 17 años con uniforme de la casa de Ravenclaw, de estatura media (1,69mt), pelo negro azabache ondulado con vida propia, con ojos castaños y una bella sonrisa, todo lo que veía Harry al abrir un poco los ojos, Cho …. 

-Cho…- dijo un poco aturdido por el golpe

-No, Arami Raynal – contesto

-Bueno Arami, te cuento que sos más linda que Cho – dijo levantándose – pero ¿no te lastimaste verdad?

-Gracias, pero el que se llevó la peor parte fuiste tú – dijo Arami tomando la mano de Harry.

Al estar los dos de pie todavía tomados de la mano, mirándose fijamente, sin darse cuenta Harry se fue acercando de a poco y ella no hacía nada se quedo quieta, era como si le estuviera leyendo la mente

Mente de Arami

¡Que estúpida que fue Cho al dejarlo por Michael Corner, con lo lindo que se puso, va más que antes, esta imagen de rebelde con carita de ángel, su manera de andar, esos ojos que vuelven loca a cualquiera, me lo comería …..

Los pensamientos de la chica se vieron interrumpidos por un beso inesperado, que recibió gustosa, se soltaron de la mano para enlazar sus brazos alrededor del otro, profundizando el beso, revolviéndose el pelo. Por su lado pasaban los alumnos que volvían de la biblioteca comentando las clases del día, Harry se apoyo en la pared trayendo a Arami con el haciendo el beso más apasionado con una mano en el pelo y la otra en la cintura, mientras que ella seguía revolviéndole el pelo. En un grupo de tres venían y eran George McClaw (Wizz Teen, perdón por el cambio de apellido) Michael Corner y Cho Chang, más atrás venía Flor Kwikspell (Florchis) que venía explicándole a Luna Lovegood y a Auntie Enid Caerphilly (HermideHarry) cosas que no entendían.

-¿No es Arami? – preguntó George a Michael y Cho

-¿Pero con quien está? – preguntó curioso Michael, porque sabía que Arami no es de ir besándose con cualquiera.

-No sé pero parecen dementores, en cualquier momento se van a sacar hasta las ideas si siguen así – comentó George

-¿Harry? – dijo Cho sorprendida al ver la cicatriz en su frente

-Wow, eso es besar – fue lo primero que dijo Harry al separarse de Arami

-Gracias – respondió una sonrojada Arami

-Me alegraste el día – comentó

-Me alegra saber que te alegré día – contestó más sonrojada Arami – pero…

-¿Pero?

-No…no podemos….no puedo – trataba de decirle a Harry que tenía novio…

-Lo siento ….no debí hacerlo – dijo él

-Pero podemos ser amigos – dijo ella entusiasta

-Me parece genial, ¿nos vemos en el ED? – dijo él empezando a irse mientras Arami asentía

EL otro grupo se había parado en medio del pasillo a observar lo que sucedía, ya que escucharon unos gemidos y miraban como se besaban dos personas, las tres chicas dejaron de hablar, ya que ahora veían que no era mentira el rumor de que a Harry Potter lo vieron desnudo y repartió besos para las afortunadas que lo vieron así como Dios lo trajo al mundo y sintieron celos, ¿celos? ¿Todas?, no Luna Lovegood no sentía celos, Auntie Enid Caerphilly (Chentxu o HermideHarry), ella no tampoco tenía celos sino que quería un beso del Héroe del momento, del niño-que-vivió, de ese chico del cual ahora suspiran todas hasta las Slytherins. Pero una de las chicas de ese grupo estaba absorta por lo que acababa de ver, ese chico de cabellos negro azabache indomable, ojos verdes que llegan al alma y te la dan vuelta cuando también te sonríe, ese chico que ahora se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban paradas iba directo, y ella ahí toda despeinada al estilo Hermione Granger, ella abría cada vez más los ojos, ella Flor Kwikspell (Florchis).

-¡Hola chicas! – saludó alegremente

-Holaaaa – dijeron Auntie y Flor casi suspirando

-Hola Harry – saludo Luna

-¿Luna no me presentas a tus amigas? – preguntó Harry sonriendo

-Si claro, ella es Auntie – dijo Luna, Harry giro hacia donde señaló Luna y vio a una chica de 1,61mt de altura ojos verdes claritos y pelo rubio oscuro, simpática.

-Auntie – dijo Harry acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Ains… yo quería de los otros – dijo más fuerte de lo que pensaba

Al oír esto tanto Luna como Flor abrieron los ojos como plato, por el descaro con el que le dio la directa a Harry para que la bese, mientras que Harry hacía grandes esfuerzos para no largar la carcajada.

-Tendría que empezar a cobrarlos – dijo Harry tomando la barbilla de Auntie para besarla, no fue un beso tan apasionado como el de Arami, pero tampoco tan corto como el de las otras chicas Gryffindor.

-Bueno y ella es Flor – le dijo Luna señalándola una vez que finalizó el beso y Auntie seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Flor – repitió girando la cabeza hasta ella, pelo al estilo Hermione, un poco más alta que Auntie y Luna (1,67mt), ojos cafés, piel con un leve bronceado, una esbelta figura y unas lindas piernas según lo que dejaba ver la falda del uniforme (foto, jajaja), y fijo los ojos en los de ella luego de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla

Mente de Flor

Ayy!!! como cambió, está más lindo que nunca, me lo comería a besos, ¿Qué más habrá cambiado? ¿será verdad lo del tatuaje?, uhm las cosas que le haría, pero ¿Por qué abrió los ojos así? ¿no sabrá leer la mente, verdad?, pero si es así se pude comprobar, a ver Harry si me lees la mente, tendrías que ver esta imagen….., jejeje no estaría mal que pase uhmmmm que rico.

fin de mente de flor

-La verdad es que si sería muy interesante pero no hoy – dijo Harry una amplia sonrisa y extraño brillo en los ojos, desconcertando a Auntie que había despertado y a Luna. Flor ahora se estaba poniendo tan colorada como el cabello de Ron Weasley.

-¿Necesitabas algo Harry? – preguntó Luna

-Si, me puedes acompañar a la sala común de Gryffindor, necesito hablar con los chicos y me gustaría que estuvieses – respondió

-Bueno ¿vamos? – dijo Luna

-Si – contestó y girando hacia Flor, besando la mano, le dijo – Si quieres y estás segura puede pasar.

-Ehhh…….si claro

Una vez en la sala común se encontraba un grupo de alumnos que incluían a una alumna de otra casa que esperaban ansiosos lo que Harry les tenía que decir.

-Bueno Harry nos tienes en ascuas ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir? – preguntó Hermione

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry? – animó Ron, mientras asentían Ginny, Neville y Luna.

Harry se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar y empezar la charla, luego de un largo suspiro dijo – Bueno como ya bien saben Voldemort está suelto y ahora con todos sus mortifagos sueltos y luego del ministerio están en la lista de Voldemort y varios mortifagos detrás mío e inclusive por encima de Dumbledore…..

-Harry ¿Qué nos quieres decir con esto? – preguntó Ginny

-Déjame terminar y sabrás a lo que me refiero – dijo pacientemente – como les estaba diciendo a los mortifagos no les gustó nada que seis niños los dejaran en ridículo (¿Cómo puede ser que personas que mataron y torturaron hasta la locura, no puedan con seis chicos?, eso habría que preguntárselo a JKR) y van a querer vengarse – viendo como comprendían el punto le animaban a seguir hablando – por eso quiero preguntarles ¿si estarían dispuestos a que los hechice para poder entrenar todo el tiempo el cuerpo y poder mágico?

-¿Qué hechizo es Harry? – preguntó Hermione curiosa

-Es el incrementum gravitas – respondió el ojiverde – le consulte a Flitwick y no tiene efectos segundarios, sólo hay que tener cuidado con la fuerza que se lanza el hechizo.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron

-Porque si lo lanza el hechizo con la misma fuerza que a vos a Luna ella aumentaría su fuerza y poder mágico, pero también el tamaño de su cuerpo y dejaría de ser Luna para ser Millicent Bulstrode – concluyó Hermione antes que Harry contestara dedicándose mutuamente una sonrisa

-¿Lo llevaríamos todo el tiempo? – preguntó Ginny

-Sería lo mejor aunque eso afectaría su desempeño en las clases y les sería agotador al terminar el día, pero el cuerpo se acostumbraría más rápido…..

-Entonces no se notaría mucho el cambio y cuando te lo quitas te sientes más liviano y tus hechizos salen con más fuerza – terminó Hermione por Harry

-¿También seguiría el ED? – preguntó Luna

-Si, pero primero quería saber si están dispuestos, después de cada reunión del ED, les daría una poción revitalizadora – dijo el ojiverde

-A mi me vendría muy bien – dijo Neville, logrando que todos se rían por su espontaneidad

-Yo no tengo problemas – Ron

-Ni nosotras – dijo Hermione dando por sentado que todas aceptaban.

-_¡Incrementum gravitas!_ – gritó Harry, y un rayo azul salió de la varita para dividirse en cinco sorprendiendo a los chicos, ya que no cualquier mago podía realizarlos, luego sintieron como su cuerpo se les ponían más pesados después de desaparecer un Áurea que los rodeaba.

-¿Harry este hechizo lo llevas siempre? – preguntó Herms

-Si, desde las vacaciones, después del duelo con Snape – contestó a todas sus preguntas sin que ella las realizara y ante la mirada acusadora de ella al pensar que se había metido en su mente….

-"tranquila no me metí en tu mente es …sólo que te conozco y antes de que preguntes es telepatía" – sonaba en la cabeza de Herms que ahora la mandíbula le llegaba al piso.

-¿Hermione que te pasa? – preguntó Ron al ver a su amiga

-…es…ehh…no….- balbuceaba Herms

-Mejor pregúntale a Harry, Ronald – comentó Luna ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte Neville, Ginny y Ron.

-??? – Ron

-¿Luna, nos ocultas algo? – preguntó Harry

-¿Por qué?, por decirles que te puedes comunicar telepáticamente, cuando no todos los magos pueden y que de nosotros, pueden Hermione, vos y yo – dijo lo más tranquila, dejando a todos mudos y con la mandíbula rebotando por el piso para volver a su lugar.

Harry tenía en mente que para ser parte del ED todos los miembros tendrían que estar dispuestos primero a decir Lord Voldemort, ya que sino nunca lo podrían enfrentar como tampoco a sus mortifagos, segundo a pelear a muerte ya que estaban en guerra y no iban a ser las batallas como los duelos en la escuela, ¿Cómo terminará esto?, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Harry que haces tan temprano levantado? – preguntó Herms, sentándose a su lado

-Hola Herms – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla (se había tomado esa costumbre), pero cada beso que le daba le producía una sensación extraña – no podía dormir

-¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

-No, sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y ….

-Por ahí comentarlas con tus amigos pueda ayudarte a despejarte un poco, ¿no crees? – dijo una voz desde las escaleras, que identificaron como Ron

-Sabes Ron, nunca pensé que diría algo así, pero …..

-Pero ¿Qué Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Nunca pensé que pudieras decir algo tan coherente y oportuno – le respondió la castaña

-Tienes razón a veces me confundo – dijo Ron logrando que rieran sus amigos – Pero igualmente tienes que contarnos que te ocurre

-Sabes tenemos tiempo, es sábado y no hay clases – le dijo Herms de forma maternal – y no va a venir nadie hasta las 11

-Está bien, pero ¿por donde empezar? – dijo fijando la vista en la chimenea

-Que te parece por el principio – dijo Ron recibiendo una mirada de Herms de pocos amigos

-Sería mejor que empezaras por lo que más te atormenta ¿no crees? – dijo Herms tentando a la suerte para ver si les contaba el contenido de la profecía

-Todo a su tiempo Herms – respondió – es que primero fue el torneo y la muerte de Cedric de la cual soy responsable por haberle dicho que tomara la copa al mismo tiempo que yo, ver como su cuerpo cae sin vida al lado mio, ver renacer a Voldemort utilizando mi sangre logrando pasar unas de las protecciones que tenía – al ver que Herms quería decir algo la freno con la mano y siguió hablando – Tener que aguantar durante todo el año que me tildaran de loco y busca fama, aguantar las pesadillas o incursiones de Voldemort en mi mente, con el resultado de Sirius muerto por no practicar oclumencia y caer en la trampa de Voldemort, llevándolos a una muerte casi segura al ir al ministerio, para ahora cargar con dos muertes en mi conciencia – en este punto su voz se quebró para dar paso a unas lágrimas.

-Si, son demasiadas cosas Harry, pero no te tienes que culpar por las muertes de Cedric y Sirius, tú no los mataste….

-Si Harry tiene razón Hermione, no debes culparte – apoyó el pelirrojo lo dicho por la castaña

-Pero entiendan que las voy a cargar en mi conciencia siempre…. – recalcó el ojiverde – además está la profecía, es como si todo me pasara a mi y me fueran quitando de a poco todo lo que quiero…

-Pero Harry la profecía se rompió en el ministerio – le replicó Hermione

-Si, pero yo la sé y no estoy seguro de que sea bueno que la escuchen – contestó el moreno

-Harry, eso es algo que decidimos nosotros si estamos preparados o no para escuchar el contenido de ella – le replicaba ahora Ron

- Si en lo que desean después no digan que no les avisé ….. y la profecía dice así….

_EL ÚNICO CON EL PODER PARA VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS SE ACERCA..........NACIDO DE AQUELLOS QUE LO HAN DESAFIADO EN TRES OCASIONES, NACIDO CUANDO EL SÉPTIMO MES MUERE.......Y EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS LO MARCARÁ COMO A SU IGUAL, PERO ÉL TENDRÁ UN PODER QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS DESCONOCE...... Y ALGUNO DEBERÁ MORIR A MANOS DEL OTRO PUES NINGUNO PUEDE VIVIR MIENTRAS EL OTRO SOBREVIVA.......EL ÚNICO CON EL PODER DE VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS NACERÁ CUANDO EL SÉPTIMO MES MUERE..........._

Ron y Hermione estaban pálidos y tan blancos como la leche, el primero tenía la boca abierta y no podía articular palabra alguna, en tanto que Herms se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se llevo las manos a la boca y ahora comprendía las palabras de Dumbledore al decir que nadie en su sano juicio querría estar en el lugar de Harry. Ron empezó a caminar por la sala común gesticulando hasta que Herms se armó de valor y habló

-Eso significa…..

-Si eso significa que es él o yo, muere el o muero yo, o el me mata o yo lo asesino – la interrumpió Harry

-No es justo – pudo articular Ron

-Por eso te alejas de nosotros, ¿no? – preguntó al fin Herms

-Ya tienen suficiente con haber ido al ministerio como para agregarle que sean íntimos míos – decía con la cabeza gacha

-Harry eso lo tenemos que decidir nosotros si queremos o no estar con vos – le reprochó Herms, mientras lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo

-Además nadie va a separar….- decía Ron y al verlos así abrazaditos - ni que sean novios – haciendo que los dos se sonrojen, pero no se soltaron se sentían muy bien así. – de este trío nadie se va a olvidar

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de colegio rumbo a la lechucería para enviarle una carta a Hagrid, ya que no lo había visto desde el año pasado. Pero no contaba con encontrarse a cierta Ravenclaw con la cual había practicado legeremencia.

-Hola – dijo Harry sacando de sus pensamiento a la Ravenclaw

-Ho…hola – logró decir ella

-Ni que fuera tan feo, Flor – dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-Quédate tranquilo que no lo eres….- dejo de hablar de golpe Flor al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta

-jejeje gracias ….¿y que haces por estos lados, en vez de disfrutar del día?

-Nada en especial sólo le enviaba una carta a mis padres y ¿tu?

-También enviar una carta, pero a Hagrid hace mucho que no lo veo – dio un silbido para llamar a Hedwig mientras entraba acompañado por Flor

-Me cae bien Hagrid, es….un poco ….extraño pero se ve que le encantan las criaturas mágicas, cuando trajo al hipogrifo que buen animal me encantó esa clase

-Siiii….Bucbeack….- expreso acordándose de la salida de su padrino casi con un suspiro

-¿Es verdad que lo pudiste montar y volar? – preguntó entusiasta

-Si fue muy divertido – dijo más alegre al darse cuenta que por lo menos tenía algo privado

-Que suerte yo no tuve el valor de acercarme

-¿Y…dime siempre pones imágenes así cuando te encuentras con los chicos o solo cuando te enteras que pueden entrar a tu mente? – preguntó divertido el ojiverde

-Ah eso…y ¿siempre respondes con una evasiva cuando ves una imagen? – respondió rápido pensando en que así podría dominar la situación.

-No sólo cuando no puedo cumplirla al instante – dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella y con una sonrisa traviesa (hormonas al ataque ¡¡¡cuidado Flor!!!)

-¿Así? ¿entonces que va a pasar? – replicó ella y luego se reprendió por decirlo en voz alta

-Nada que no quieras que pase – contestó acortando la distancia prácticamente a milímetros

-Suena tentador…

-Puede….que lo sea – terminado de acortar la distancia

El beso aunque lo estaba esperando, la tomó por sorpresa, ya que creía que no iba a pasar de un histeriqueo mutuo y que iba a llegar lejos. El beso ya lo correspondía dejando pasar a la lengua del chico, llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello mientras el la hacía presa entre él y la pared. Con una mano en la cintura y con la sostenía para no dejar que termine el beso, ella iba bajando lentamente la mano por el pecho y abdomen, dejándola allí acariciando los abdominales bien marcados del ojiverde, mientras el moreno se encontraba en la pierna de ella subiendo lentamente muy despacio para poder disfrutar del contacto con la piel y con la otra intentaba introducirla por debajo de la remera. Al sentir el contacto de la piel de la mano de Harry en su abdomen se estremeció, aunque lo imitó al introducir las manos por debajo de la remera. Harry le facilitó las cosas sacándosela, ahora ella lo imitaba haciendo lo mismo, se quedaron viendo los cuerpos ahora semidesnudos, salvo que Flor tenía el sostén (corpiño, soutien, o como se diga en cualquier otro país) de encaje blanco de copa "c" y aro (jajaja, y eso que nunca trabaje de vendedor). Harry puso apreciar que es exuberante y ella parecía perdida entre el tatuaje y los trabajados músculos de él. Se entregaron de nuevo a la pasión que tenían en ese momento y que iba en aumento, sus manos recorrían los cuerpos tratando de captar todo detalle, la excitación los estaba llevando a dar el otro paso…..

Mente de Flor

No lo puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, yo esperaba un beso bruto….torpe…pero nada que ver con lo que contó Cho besa muy bien, ese cuerpo….ummmmmmm

Que ricooo!!! ¿Cómo terminará? ¿deseo que termine? ¿Cómo seguirá? ¿quiero que siga?....pero que cosas digo la vida es una sola….y es Harry Potter…..está tan bien….¿pero lo quieres como para pasar al siguiente paso? …..ups ¡aguafiestas!....¿te parece pasar al siguiente paso, si no lo quieres?......

Mente de Harry

Esto me está gustando….(jeje seguro que las mujeres van a decir ¡¡Hombres!!), es muy linda…¿Cómo puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta antes? …¿Dónde estaban todas estas chicas los años anteriores?....¿donde estaba yo? ….¿que, donde estaba yo? Con Hermione….¡Hermione!....¡¡No le puedo hacer esto!!....¿que cosa?....¡¡¿Cómo que, que cosa?!! ….si ¿Qué cosa?....estar con todas estas chicas….¿acaso estás enamorado ó es tu novia? …..¿perdón?.....si ¿acaso estás enamorado ó es tu novia?...eh…no sé ……yo diría que si, sino no hubieras reaccionado así…..

fin de mente de los dos(el resto lo dejo a su imaginación)

-Pero miren que tenemos acá – arrastró sus palabras cierto Slytherin – cara rajada y …¿la sangre sucia? – logró decir al solo ver el cabello.

-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy! – contestó tomando su varita, dándose vuelta para tenerlo de frente

-Pero ¿Quién lo diría San Potter con una chica y lejos de la sangre sucia? – siguió molestando el rubio

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy celoso? – contestó el ojiverde mientras le pasaba la remera a Flor y ésta maldecía por dentro a Malfoy

-Para nada y menos de ti – le dijo con desprecio – por lo menos mejoraste el gusto

-Puede ser….pero no equivoqué el camino – le replicó

-Ya te lo dije en primer año …tendrías que saber que amistades tener – contestó Draco

-Y te vuelvo a decir que puedo perfectamente elegir esas amistades – mientras discutían Flor aprovecho para salir de ahí antes de que se armara un duelo y pudieran salir lastimados para avisar a algún profesor, cualquiera menos Snape, ya que sabía que no podría hacer mucho, no por nada Harry era profesor en el ED

Mientras que en la salida de la biblioteca se encontraban Ernie, Justin, George McGlaw, Hermione, Terry, Padma, Parvati y Lavender. Hablando si se va a seguir con el ED y George que se quería apuntar en el mismo.

-Ya te dije que te van a avisar tus compañeros de casa cuando es la reunión – dijo ante la insistencia de George

-Ok, no insisto más – dijo McGlaw (Wizz)

Todos se dieron cuenta de que a George le gusta por lo menos físicamente Hermione por como la mira e insiste en hablarle, sólo faltaba saber si la paciencia de ella era lo suficiente para aguantarlo o tenía una oportunidad. Internamente todos pensaban que lo iba a rechazar, pero ¿antes lograría sacarle un beso?, mientras George le hablaba de los duros que eran los EXTASIS y demás cosas para acaparar su atención, los demás se retrasaron un poco para hacer sus apuestas.

En un momento aprovecharon para esconderse y poder espiarlos, mientras seguían con las apuestas, Lavender dijo que la besaba pero ella le abofeteaba, Parvati opinó igual, Justin dijo que no lo lograba al igual que Ernie, Terry decía que no podía creer que se fuera animar, mientras Padma espiaba.

En un momento paro en una bifurcación del pasillo, para saludar a sus compañeros de ED, se sorprendió que sólo iba acompañada por George, que le seguía hablando tratando de llegar a algo que ella no tenía intenciones, pero lo escuchaba igual, allá estaba ella vestida informal y llevaba los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca abrazado contra su pecho y recostada contra la pared.

mente de George

Esta es mi oportunidad para poder besarla, si tengo suerte me corresponde el beso, aunque tengo mis dudas, todo el mundo dice que está enamorada de Potter, ¿Qué pierdo con probar?

fin de mente

Hermione no supo cómo pero George la estaba besando, quiso hacerse ara atrás pero chocó contra la pared y no tuvo más remedio que soltar los libros que cayeron en el pie de George, que paró el beso y en ese momento sintió como su cara gira hacia la derecha producto del cachetazo de Hermione

-¡No vuelvas a intentar besarme! – le gritó Hermione

-Lo siento me dejé llevar….- trataba de explicarse

-Ya lo sabes "yo" no soy de "esas" – le dijo emprendiendo camino

-Espera…no te vayas….lo siento de verdad – le decía para poder lograr aclarar las cosas - ¿entonces es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa es verdad? – preguntó con brusquedad girándose

-Que estás enamorada…..

-Ja ¿y de quien estoy enamorada? Y ¿Quién lo dice? – le cortó

-Eso es más que obvio y lo dice todo el colegio….

-¿Si es tan obvio y lo saben todos, cómo es que yo no lo se? – le volvió a cortar

-Si me dejaras terminar de hablar te lo podría decir…..

-Y que esperas para decirlo ¿Qué te llegue una invitación? – le volvió a cortar

-Por Dios, ya cierra la boca – dijo exasperado – Se nota de lejos que estás enamorada de Harry Potter

Al escuchar eso abrió los ojos como plato ¿Cómo podía ser que todo el colegio se fije en ellos? Y más aún ¿Cómo era que todos pensaran de que ella estaba enamorada de Harry?

-Ya te lo dije Potter los sangres sucias, serán los primeros – dijo levantando la varita – aunque personalmente me encargaría "de la sangre sucia"

-Malfoy, Malfoy, si sigues así lo único que vas a lograr es que ……

-Seas castigado por lo que acabas de decir – decía un enojado Dumbledore, quien venía acompañado por Snape y McGonogall, quienes fueron avisados por Flor – ahora retírate con tu jefe de casa

-Nos volveremos a ver – le dijo con odio

-Te estaré esperando – le respondió del mismo modo

-Potter rápido póngase la remera ¿Dónde se cree que está? – le dijo una sorprendida jefa de casa, al ver el cuerpo del muchacho

-Lo siento profesora – dijo un encolerizado Potter.

-Ya se puede retirar – dijo el director que se imaginaba el por qué no estaba con su remera.

14


	9. Capitulo IX

Gracias por los Reviews a

Gandulfo – galateapola (espero que te guste cap y sip tenes razon pero bueno quise dejar en claro confusiones de adolescentes, sumado a las cargas de Harry, por un lado tiene que desahogarse, ¿no?) – kirita kasugi – mikelodeon – abrilgranger – marc – pedro (voy a tener encuenta tus recomendaciones)

**Entrenamiento** (cap IX)

El sábado amaneció gris, ventoso, se avecinaba una tormenta; los truenos y relámpagos iluminaban los campos de Hogwarts dejando ver un joven que andaba sin rumbo, su andar no tenía destino, pero si él conocía su final, sabía que en algún momento se iba a enfrentar a él, ¿enfrentar mi destino? Detiene su marcha frente al arbusto dónde una vez estuvo su padrino.

¿Por qué, cualquier camino que tome tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentarlo, ¿sirve escapar de todo esto? Decía mentalmente mientras apretaba sus puños, los trueno y relámpagos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, ¿podré enfrentarme a lo que estoy destinado, todavía no se si puedo lanzar una maldición (crucio, imperio o avada kedavra) ¿llegaré a estar lo suficientemente preparado para cumplir con la profecía para salir vivo? Sin saber el por qué le vinieron a la mente unas frases de uno de los días más duros.

_-¡Harry, sufrir así es la prueba de que todavía eres un hombre! Este dolor es parte de ser humano..._

_¡ENTONCES - NO - QUIERO - SER - HUMANO!..._

_YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE, YA HE VISTO SUFICIENTE, QUIERO SALIR, QUIERO QUE ESTO TERMINE, YA NO ME IMPORTA MAS……….._

_-. Te importa tanto lo que sientes que te desangrarías hasta la muerte con el dolor que te produce. ….._

_-.No tengo ningún poder que él no tenga, no puedo pelear de la manera que él lo hizo esta noche, no puedo poseer personas o... o matarlas.. ………_

_-Hay una habitación en el Departamento de misterios-le interrumpió Dumbledore -que está cerrada todo el tiempo. Contiene una fuerza que es a la vez más maravillosa y más terrible que la misma muerte, que la inteligencia humana, que las fuerzas de la naturaleza. Quizá, también sea la más misteriosa de todas las materias de estudio que residen ahí. Es el poder que reside en el interior de ese cuarto el que tú posees en grandes cantidades y que Voldemort no tiene en absoluto. Ese poder te llevó a salvar a Sirius esta noche. Ese poder también te salvó de ser poseído por Voldemort, porque no puede resistir estar dentro de un cuerpo repleto de la fuerza que detesta. Al final, no importó que tú no pudieras cerrar tu mente. Fue tu corazón el que te salvó. ……_

La lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más fuerte y él seguía de pie. Mientras que Hermione atraía al mapa de los merodeadores con un _accio_ para saber donde se había metido Harry y guardando el mapa en un lugar seguro sale a su encuentro. La lluvia se transformó en tormenta, Hermione ahora se debatía si ir o no a buscarlo, pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que debía ir…

Es hora de …. – dijo Harry levantando sus brazos hasta la altura de sus hombros, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando las gotas caer en su rostro.

Hermione al verlo se extrañó por la postura adoptada Harry en ese momento bajo los brazos, la cabeza y comenzó a caminar. Al verlo ella reanudó su camino apresurando el paso.

De aceptar….

Harry…- dijo mentalmente ella

¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estás? – se preguntó mentalmente

¿Harry, estás bien? – preguntó ella ni bien estuvo cerca

¿La verdad?

Si

De a ratos bien de a ratos mal ¿y vos?

Bien, solo un poco preocupada

¿Por qué?– dijo el moreno mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas que pasaban desapercibidas por la lluvia.

Porque tengo un amigo que quiero – dijo con un dejo de rubor en sus mejillas – y no me deja ayudarlo y para colmo nos aleja.

Herms es por el bien de ustedes, ya tienen suficiente como para agregarle más…..

¡Harry! …..

No Herms, no puedo darme el lujo de ponerlos en un peligro mayor y correr el riesgo de perderte…perderlos

Pero Harry nosotros queremos estar contigo

Lo se …. Lo se

Harry ¿Qué tienes que aceptar? – preguntó curiosa después de un silencio de unos minutos

Eh?...

Es lo que te escuché decir cuando llegaba

Ah…eso…supongo que mi vida y mi destino tal cuál son

Harry éste dolor (refiriéndose a Sirius), te indica lo mucho que lo quieres, pero no debes olvidarlo

¿Tengo que sufrir por siempre su muerte, prefiero fingir a tener ese dolor

¡No, y pensar que pensaba que habías madurado y así afrontabas su muerte, pero no sentir ese dolor va a hacer que pierdas lo mejor de ti…

¿Y que es lo mejor de mi?

Tu corazón…

Pero…¿cómo?...¿como lo hago- decía mientras la lluvia ocultaba sus lágrimas…

Tienes que ser Harry, simplemente Harry, y no lo que los demás quieren que seas, no te digo que te sumas en la depresión porque sólo te harías daño, sólo acepta las cosas…- dijo la castaña notando que lloraba, no veía lágrimas pero sabía que lloraba, lo sentía en su corazón

No es fácil…

Nadie dijo que lo fuera

Neville ¿has visto a Harry o Hermione? – preguntó Ron

Creo que en los terrenos

¿En los terrenos?

Si, Harry salió temprano y Hermione lo fue a buscar….

Gracias Neville – dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía por el retrato de la dama gorda

Gracias….-dijo Harry mirándola tiernamente

¿Por? – preguntó perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes

Por ser, por estar, por existir, por todo – decía mientras se acercaba y llevaba sus manos a la cara de una sorprendida y aturdida Hermione – sabes que eres muy importante y especial para mi – completo la frase dándole un beso en la frente.

La verdad no, pero me lo puedes decir más seguido – le dijo con una sonrisa

Me parece justo – dijo abrazándola – ahora volvamos antes de que nos de un resfriado

Si, comenzaba a tener un poco de frío – contestó mientras aceptaba gustosa el abrazo

Me preguntaba si ya que hay parte mayoritaria de los merodeadores….

¿No pensarás jugarle un broma a Snape, verdad? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

¿Segura que no sabes legeremencia, Herms?

Segura, pasa que te conozco Harry

Ok, ¿pero lo vamos a hacer? – le volvió a preguntar cuando llegaron al hall

¿Qué van a hacer, tortolitos? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro (donde la va a tener si no es ahí)

Eh…- dijeron los aludidos

Si ¿Qué van a hacer, tortolitos? – les volvió a preguntar

¿Por qué tortolitos? – preguntó Harry

Porque están abrazados y forman una linda pareja – dijo el pelirrojo confirmando sus sospechas y las sospechas de todo el colegio. Los aludidos se miraron, se pusieron colorados y se separaron aunque con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se aplicaron un hechizo para secar la ropa así evitaban terminar castigados por Filch por ensuciar los pasillos.

¿Y? – insistió Ron

¿Y, qué? – preguntó Hermione con infinita paciencia

¿Qué van hacer? – repitió

¿Van, vamos a hacer – corrigió Harry

¿Vamos? – preguntó confundido

Si, los merodeadores – susurró Hermione

Iban a empezar el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando hubo un trueno muy fuerte y un relámpago iluminaba todo el hall de entrada al castillo, asustando a Ron y Hermione que se aferró a Harry. Éste entró en trance sin darse cuenta y llevo la mano de Hermione hacia arriba.

¡Harry! – chilló Hermione al verlo.

Harry se encontraba con los ojos en blanco, comenzaba a levitar a unos diez centímetros del suelo, mientras que se ponía pálido y de sus ojos salían lágrimas por las imágenes que le fueron a su mente. Esto asustó a sus amigos y a los pocos alumnos que se asomaron por el grito de Hermione, el hecho de Harry levitando corrió de boca en boca hasta el gran comedor, asiendo que la profesora McGonogall fuera hacia el hall encontrándose con el profesor Snape que la siguió.

¿Qué ocu….. – dijo McGonogall, pero no termino la frase al ver a Harry

Pero….. – dijo Snape que se quedó mudo a ver a Potter

¡Voy a buscar al profesor Dumbledore! – chilló McGonogall

No es necesario Minerva – dijo la voz del director, que se acercaba

Profesor….

Hay que esperar a que salga por si sólo – interrumpió contestando la pregunta que iba hacer Hermione

Comenzó a ver unas imágenes distorsionadas, oía gritos, explosiones, llantos, ruegos. Todo daba a entender que estaba pasando de verdad, pero no podía distinguir el lugar donde estaba pasando aunque las imágenes se estaban haciendo cada vez más claras, estas eran espantosas, un pueblo entero siendo atacado por los mortifagos y por Voldemort. Lo próximo que vio fue a un hombre que por interponerse en el camino entre un mortifago y su familia fue elevado mientras su piel se volvía de un rojo sangre, pero se dio cuenta que eran sus tejidos y músculos, ahora se estaba desformando, se hacía cada vez más grande, gritaba a más no poder, hasta que explotó regando todo con sus partes. El mortifago de al lado ahora se divertía con la mujer mientras otro torturaba al niño separándolo por partes, mientras Voldemort reía. Todo parecía sacado de una película de terror, mujeres, niños, hombres siendo torturados, despedazados, podía ver las caras pero no podía ver más que las sombras de las casas de ese pueblo evitando que pudiese distinguir el lugar. Era realmente espantoso, ver esa cantidad de cuerpos llenos de sangre, algunos sin algunos miembros …..

En el hall los alumnos se fueron juntando para poder ver lo que ocurría, pero rápidamente fueron echados por McGonogall y Snape. Una vez que los alumnos fueron sacados del hall, salvo Hermione y Ron que miraban la escena muy asustados, ya que sólo podían ver la palidez y las lágrimas de su amigo. Mientras que hacía su aparición Remus Lupin muy preocupado por los rumores que circulaban por los pasillos, ahora sólo podía abrir la boca y no salía de su asombro, y una mano impidió que se acercara a Harry, al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que esa persona que no lo dejaba acercarse era nada menos que Snape, sólo un gesto de Dumbledore lo tranquilizó. Todos esperaban que terminara rápido.

Todos estaban cruzando miradas esperando que Harry salga del trance, cuando oyeron un ruido seco e inmediatamente miraron hacia donde provenía el ruido, que no era otra cosa que la caída de Potter al suelo. Harry estaba adolorido por el golpe pero lo ignoraba, ya se encontraba de rodillas y su pelo tapaba su rostro, y sólo repetía una frase primero in entendible y que luego entendieron que decía.

Que no sea cierto – susurró – que no sea cierto, que no haya ocurrido – dijo más fuerte – no por favor que no sea verdad – dijo más claro levantando la cabeza dejando ver como caían libres las lágrimas.

La reacción de Hermione fue la de soltar las lágrimas que tenía ya que al ver los ojos de Harry pudo ver la desaparición del brillo que tenían hacía unos instantes por la pena, el dolor, la impotencia, Ron no pudo ver todo lo que vio Hermione pero si estaba seguro que su amigo sufría, Dumbledore trataba de analizar lo sucedido, McGonogall se encontraba acongojada por el estado de su alumno, Snape lo miraba con indiferencia y Remus no sabía que hacer ni decir…

¡Sólo díganme que no ocurrió nada! – exclamó mientras se paraba.

? – nadie entendía nada, ni comprendían lo que decía Harry

¡Sólo díganme que no atacaron ningún pueblo! – volvió a exclamar ahora agarrando a Snape

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir Snape al verse agarrado por Harry

No Harry, que sepamos no atacaron ningún pueblo – dijo la voz tranquila y pausada del director

Harry ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Hermione que se había acercado

No sé….de golpe llegaron unas imágenes… - trató de decir pero no pudo continuar, sintió como una persona lo abrazaba y otra le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, de apoyo incondicional.

Harry no eran imágenes ….- dijo el director captando ahora todas las miradas

¿De qué está hablando profesor? – preguntó Ron

Si me acompañan a mi despacho se los explicaré

Ante lo dicho por el director de Hogwarts, se pusieron en marcha hacia el despacho del director en sumo silencio, Harry tenía la cabeza baja y se escuchaba unos pocos sollozos, mientras Hermione trataba de reconfortarlo, los otros lo miraban de reojo pero no decían nada, pero se preguntaban que lo pudo perturbar tanto.

Al llegar a la oficina del director los hizo pasar, invocó unas sillas cómodas para todos invitándolos a sentarse, fue hacia el armario y sacó algo parecido a una caja, y lo deposito en el escritorio, la mayoría sabía que se trataba de un pensadero.

Bueno dije que no eran imágenes, fue porque si no me equivoco, lo que tuviste fue una visión de lo que puede pasar más adelante – dijo con suma tranquilidad Dumbledore, a lo que no solo la mandíbula de Harry golpeó el piso sino la de todos los presentes.

¡Lo que me faltaba! … ahora soy adivino – dijo con sarcasmo – supongo que si llega a ser verdad voy a tener una oportunidad como profesor de adivinación, ¿no? – agregó con ironía, arrancando la carcajada de Ron, una sonrisa de Hermione, Remus, Albus, Minerva y Snape (¡¡si de él también! ¿alguno/a sabía que Severus Snape riera o sonriera por algo dicho por un Potter?)

¡Potter! Conténgase de hacer ese tipo de comentarios – le reclamó la profesora McGonogall

Ahora Harry viene la peor parte, y tienes tres opciones, una es que el profesor Snape se meta en tu mente, otra es que yo me meta tu mente y por último es que usemos el pensadero, tú eliges – dijo Albus todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro por el comentario ocurrente de Harry

Eh…preferiría que fuera ud profesor – dijo no muy convencido, aunque no podía dejar que los demás vieran ese horror

Bueno Harry vas atener que bajar las defensas de tu mente – dijo Albus, cuanto asintió - ¿listo? – Harry volvió a asentir – _Legeremens_ – dijo fuerte y claro el director una vez que apuntó con su varita al moreno.

A medida que el viejo director de Hogwarts veía las imágenes o visión del moreno, abría los ojos de asombro o se le llenaban de lágrimas, mientras que los ojos de Harry volvían a tener las mismas expresiones y sentimientos que expresaba el director. Luego de romper el contacto se limpió los ojos, se aclaro la garganta y dijo.

Harry eso fue una premonición o una visión incompleta ya que no sabes o dominas esta rama de la magia, ya que solo se podía ver con claridad algunos rostros y nada claro las edificaciones, desde ya te digo que vamos a estar alertas para que esto no suceda. Ya se pueden retirar

Gracias profesor – dijo el moreno y antes de salir miró a Remus y le dijo – Remus puedo hablar contigo en tu despacho.

Claro Harry – respondió el aludido y giró hacia al director que le hizo una seña para que vaya sin problemas.

Ni bien salieron de la oficina del director, les dijo a los chicos que se encontrarían en un rato donde sabían con los demás a más tardar en una hora. Al llegar al despacho del profesor de DCAO, éste le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas, el antiguo merodeador supo que Harry trataba de calmarse ya que durante el camino vio que aún le seguían saliendo lágrimas.

Harry ¿Qué ….. – no llegó a terminar la pregunta porque Harry lo interrumpió.

No fue nada grato lo vi, por favor

Está bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme? – preguntó el licántropo

Quisiera poder batirme a duelo con más personas….

¿Me quieres decir que quieres enfrentare a un grupo- preguntó asombrado

Exacto, porque los mortifagos siempre van en grupo de tres o cuatro, por eso quiero saber defenderme de un grupo – se sinceró el joven de ojos verdes.

Me parece lógico, déjame hablarlo con Albus para ver con quien podemos contar – Respondió Remus

¿Flitwick? El fue campeón de duelo….

Se lo comentaré Harry

Gracias Remus, ahora me voy con los chicos – dijo el moreno yendo hacia la puerta

Harry

Si

No cometas ninguna locura, vacía tu mente

Lo intentaré, gracias por preocuparte

Camino a la sala de los menesteres, se puso a pensar lo sucedido, y en que les pediría ayuda a sus amigos para hacer frente a esta situación que está tendiendo a ser más violenta y sangrienta esta guerra. Una vez dentro se sentó en unos de los sillones a esperar a los chicos tomando unos de los libros. Pero no se dio cuenta del tiempo y empezó a hablar solo, sin percatarse que lo chicos ya habían entrado.

Niños….mujeres…..¡¡era un bebé!... ¿Qué te podía hacer un bebé?...era un bebé – decía Harry con mucha bronca y mientras seguía repitiendo era un bebé, dejaba caer el libro y se agarraba la cara con las manos, las cuales se fueron humedeciendo por las lágrimas se mecía hacia delante y atrás.

Hermione hizo unas señas para que la dejen a ella avanzar hacia Harry, le dolía verlo así, mientras que Luna y Ginny intercambiaban miradas, Neville sentía que hervía su sangre por lo que escuchó, Ron estaba acongojado por lo que escuchó y por el estado de su amigo.

Es hora de comenzar…- dijo al sentir la mano de Hermione

Harry…- dijo Hermione al ver la cara de su amigo, las lágrimas habían dejado sus marcas en el rostro, sus ojos carecían de todo sentimiento salvo el odio

¿Comenzar? – preguntó tímidamente Neville

No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que entrenar y organizar el ED – dijo con voz ausente

Pero….- dijo Ginny

Sólo estábamos acostumbrando el cuerpo, por eso tuvimos un flojo rendimiento en las clases – interrumpió Hermione.

Este ….Harry ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ron

¡¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione

Sólo quiero saber que pasó, no quiero detalles – se defendió el pelirrojo

¿fue un ataque, no? – dijo Luna temiendo lo peor

No – dijo Harry mientras apretaba los puños al recordar las imágenes – fue una premonición de una masacre ….no quedó nada con vida.

¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – preguntó Hermione con claras intenciones de cambiar de tema

En principio organizar nuestro entrenamiento, que va a ser distinto que el del ED – respondió el moreno.

Durante el entrenamiento también usaremos el encantamiento? – preguntó Neville por los demás

Si, así pueden mejorar los encantamientos y hechizos, pero cuando lo necesiten con sólo decir _finite_ van a notar la diferencia – respondió el ojiverde

¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó Ginny

Pruébenlo por uds mismos, lancen un hechizo que no sea de los sencillos, observen su intensidad y después lancen el mismo hechizo sin el _incrementun gravitas_ – contestó el moreno

Así lo hicieron, lanzaron un hechizo y luego dijeron _finite incantament_, se sintieron mucho más livianos y rápidos, volvieron a lanzar el mismo hechizo y comprobaron que fue más fuerte, rápido y preciso y menos agotador, estaban sorprendidos por el cambio que tuvieron en el poco tiempo que llevaban el encantamiento.

Antes de seguir practicando, ¿no sería bueno organizar el ED? – comentó Hermione

Bueno yo tenía pensado lo siguiente, Ron y Luna estrategias de grupos y quienes los forman, dado que acá ya hay uno, ya que saben lo que es enfrentarse a los mortifagos, Ginny y Neville pueden encargarse de buscar más hechizos para el ED, mientras que Herms y yo lo hacemos para nosotros ¿les parece? – dijo Harry

Me parece bien – contestó Hermione

Yo no tengo problemas – dijo Neville contento por poder estar más tiempo con Ginny

Yo no tengo problemas – dijo Luna mirando embelezada a Ron

Nosotros tampoco – dijo Ginny mientras sonreía al ver a Luna.

Tengo una duda – dijo Ron

Si, ¿Cuál? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione

Ron los miró, mientras que los demás chicos sonreían por el hecho de que hablaran al mismo tiempo y dijo - ¿Por qué los grupos?

Harry y Hermione se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco y el primero dijo – Porque los mortifagos nunca van solos….

Además en grupo lo más seguro es que podamos reducir a un mortifago adulto con más facilidad que si fuésemos solos …..- interrumpió Hermione

Sin contar que de esta manera vamos a estar protegidos por los otros….- interrumpió Harry

Y si son atacados por más de un mortifago va a estar preparados para actuar en equipo – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo nuevamente a Harry.

Ok, ok, me quedó claro – dijo Ron levantando las manos como para cubrirse – no se pongan así

Harry se puso a enseñarles a realizar el encantamiento _incrementum gravitas_, para que pudieran aplicárselo ellos mismos y no tengan que recurrir a él para poder llevarlos puestos, así se les pasó la tarde.

Remus ¿Qué te trae por acá? – preguntó amablemente Albus, haciendo que los jefes de las casas Slytherin y Gryffindor voltearan a ver.

Es Harry, Albus – respondió

Dime soy todo oídos – dijo el director animando a hablar al licántropo

Bueno, vieron que pidió hablar conmigo – comenzó el relato, los demás asintieron y continuó – cuando llegamos a mi oficina quise averiguar que era lo que vio en el trance, ya que lo vi muy perturbado y lo único que contestó fue que no era nada grato lo que vio.

Eso te lo puedo asegurar – comentó Albus haciendo un gesto para que continuara

Después le pregunté que era lo que necesitaba y …… - dijo comentando toda la charla con el ojiverde.

Vaya quiere saber defenderse de un grupo – dijo Snape

¿Quiere tener un duelo con un dúo o trío de profesores? – preguntó sorprendida Minerva

Eso habría que verlo – comentó Severus

Mientras los profesores seguían con sus opiniones o suposiciones de lo pedido por Harry a Dumbledore se le ocurrían algunas ideas y eso lo reflejaba en sus ojos y en su sonrisa pícara, casi traviesa, cosa que llamó la atención de los presentes que dejaron de hablar para observar al anciano mago.

¿Albus? – dijo Minerva - ¿en qué estás pensando?

Esperen y verán – dijo mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia la chimenea arrojaba un puñado de polvos y llamaba a los jefes de las casas que faltaban.

Bueno los he convocado para comentarles algo que se me acaba de ocurrir por el comentario de un colega suyo – hizo una pequeña pausa donde observó que tenía la atención de los presentes – Bueno y eso es un torneo de duelos…

¿Un torneo? – dijeron los jefes de las casas en distintos tiempos pero todos dijeron lo mismo

¿Un torneo común de duelos? – preguntó Remus

No, verán lo que se me ocurrió fue lo siguiente, el torneo tendría fases, la primera es duelos individuales y estarán divididas por sexo, para que puedan mostrar sus destrezas y los jueces o sea los jefes de las cuatro casas seleccionaríamos a 6 para enfrentar a un grupo de profesores dispuestos a participar en otra fase, los ganadores se enfrentarán a los jefes de las casas – ante lo dicho los presentes abrían cada vez más los ojos ante lo dicho por el director – si ganan los alumnos se batirán a duelo y el ganador se enfrentará al director y si pierden bueno se quedarán con las ganas.

¿Quiénes participarían? – quiso saber el profesor de DCAO

Bueno si los jefes de las casas están de acuerdo en que se haga – los cuatro asintieron – de quinto en adelante.

¿Qué pasaría con el Quidditch? – preguntó la profesora Sprout

Creo que este año se tendrán que conformar con el torneo de duelos – contestó Dumbledore, y agregó luego de ver las caras de Severus y Minerva – Aunque el año que viene organizaremos mejor las cosas para que un torneo de duelos y quidditch

¿Cuál sería el límite? – preguntó el profesor Snape, dejando en claro a que se refería

Seguiremos las reglas de los duelos – respondió – pero igualmente según tengo entendido hay muy pocos alumnos que manejen las artes oscuras y puedan utilizarlas y si no me equivoco serían Malfoy, Parkinson, Potter y Granger; aunque de éstos sólo dos podrían realizar la maldición asesina

Te refieres a Malfoy y a Potter – dijo Snape seguro de que se refería a ellos

¿Entonces no habría restricciones? – preguntó Minerva tratando de asimilar lo escuchado

Si es así, ¿Cómo se controlaría? – preguntó Flitwick

Se les advertiría y se los sancionaría luego de un juicio – respondió el director.

Me parece razonable, aunque no muy seguro – concluyó Remus

Perfecto durante la cena se hará el anuncio, ahora si me gustaría pasar a resolver el tema de duelos con Potter – dijo el anciano mago

¿Eso me incluye profesor? – dijo Sprout

No puedes retirarte – respondió – profesor Flitwick ¿podría junto con el profesor Lupin entrenar a Harry en duelo múltiple?

¿Eso no le daría al joven Potter una ventaja sobre el resto? – respondió

Le aseguro que el joven Potter está muy por encima del resto, ya que el año pasado fue el profesor de varios alumnos de séptimo curso, incluyendo los de su casa como Chang, Boot, Corner, Patil, Lovegood, Goldstien – le aclaró, cosa que sorprendió a Snape pero no tanto a Remus

Si es así no veo inconvenientes, pero igual me gustaría verlo en acción – acotó el bajo profesor

Eso lo puedes arreglar con Lupin – dijo el director, agregando – si no hay más que hablar se pueden retirar.

A la hora de la cena todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor, todos reían despreocupados y vivaces, salvo seis alumnos que denotaban cansancio por su entrenamiento en la sala de los requerimientos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Lupin, McGonogall y Dumbledore.

¿Harry que miras? – preguntó curioso Ron

¿Harry no….-quiso preguntar Hermione

Si – dijo interrumpiendo en voz baja para que solo escuchen ellos

¿Si, qué? – dijo el pelirrojo

¿No irás a hacer? – dijo la castaña

Si y es haremos – contestó el moreno

¿Me pueden decir que voy a hacer por lo menos? – dijo un tanto ofuscado Ron por no entender nada

Observa la mesa de los profesores Ron – dijo Harry

¿Qué tiene de raro? – preguntó no entendiendo lo que le quería decir Harry

Ron lo que quiere decir Harry es que se viene la segunda broma de los merodeadores…. – dijo la castaña y al ver la cara de su amigo continuó – y si no me equivoco quiere encantar las copas de los profesores

¿No? – solo atinó a decir el pelirrojo

Sip – dijo el moreno

¿No iba a ser solo Snape? – preguntó Ron

Cambio de planes – dijo y mirando a Hermione – necesito tu ayuda para un encantamiento y tienes que aprender un encantamiento o invocación junto con Ron, ya que soy el único que la sabe….

Tin tin tin tin

El ruido de la cuchara de McGonogall contra la copa hizo que las charlas cesaran y dirigieran las miras hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde el profesor Dumbledore se ponía de pie para dirigirse a los alumnos.

Espero que les haya gustado la deliciosa comida que han ingerido, pero tengo algo que anunciarles – con esto el director captó todas las miradas y la atención hasta de la mesa de Slytherin – es una buena y una mala noticia… - hubo un murmullo generalizado – la mala noticia es que este año no habrá quidditch…. – ahora el murmullo se transformó en bullicio que fue calmado por los golpes en la copa de McGonogall – por lo que habrá un torneo de duelos – ahora murmullos eran excitación por el torneo – Espero que no me interrumpan así pueden ir más rápido a descansar, como iba diciendo este torneo va a estar divido por sexo, los finalistas enfrentaran en un duelo a los jefes de las casas más el profesor de DCAO – ante lo dicho todos los alumnos estaban con la mandíbula en el piso y los ojos como plato, no se oía ni el volar de una mosca – aunque si lo desean los finalistas pueden elegir a uno y solo uno que se sume a ellos para el duelo con los profesores, si pierden se quedarán con las ganas de batirse a duelo con el director de Hogwarts – ahora solo se oían exclamaciones – ahora si ganan los finalistas deberán enfrentarse para poder llegar al duelo final y antes que me olvide solo podrán participar los alumnos de quinto curso en adelante, el motivo de éste torneo es el saber el nivel de cada uno, sólo espero no tener que acompañar a ningún alumno ante un jurado para que se le juzgue por el uso de ciertas maldiciones, eso es todo pueden retirarse

Ante lo dicho por el director Harry hubiera jurado que su mirada se había posado en él para luego dirigirla a la mesa de Sytherin. Al llegar a la sala común el trío se sentó en los sillones frente a la chimenea para descansar un poco.

Saben me parece que va a haber mucho que querrán usar el ED como preparación para el torneo – dijo Ron

Puede ser – contestó Harry de mala gana

¿Qué te molesta Harry? – preguntó Hermione

Yo no voy a dar clases o preparar gente para un estúpido torneo

Pero…

Pero nada Hermione, el motivo principal del ED era, es y será para defendernos de Voldemort y sus mortifagos no para un estúpido torneo – espetó Harry

Harry tiene razón Hermione – dijo Ron

Yo sólo ….si ya sé para que fundado el ED….si mal no recuerdo yo fui la de la idea ¿no, sólo que deberíamos hacer una reunión para informarles eso y los cambios ¿no creen?

_Accio_ – dijo Harry atrayendo su galeón para poder poner la fecha y la hora – listo nos vamos encontrar mañana antes del almuerzo.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se paseaba por el pasillo para poder entrar en la sala del requerimiento junto con Ron y Hermione que estaban en un extraño silencio, la última tenía un presentimiento de que iba a haber una pelea o algo por el estilo. Luego de entrar se sentaron a esperar a que llegasen los demás, a Hermione le llamó la atención una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo de la sala, luego de un buen rato ya habían llegado todos, algunos hablaban del torneo y otros para saber el por que de la reunión.

Se puso de pie Harry y observó a los miembros del Ed, por Gryffindor estaban, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Dennis, Lavender y Parvati. Por Hufflepuff estaban Ernie, Justin, Zacarias, Hanna y Susan y por Ravenclaw fueron Padma, Cho, Marieta, Luna, Anthony Goldstien, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, George McClaw (wizz), Flor y Auntie (chentxu).

Bueno se preguntarán por que los he llamado un domingo - dijo Harry y al ver que asentían continuó – Es por el motivo de saber quienes de uds. viene por el hecho del torneo y quienes por el motivo real por el cual fue fundado el ED

¿Qué nos quieres decir Harry? – pregunto Cho un poco sonrojada

Quiero decir que el que viene para ser preparado para poder defenderse o enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos – contesto el moreno comenzándose a enojar por la reacción

Hablas como si te hubieras enfrentado a mortifagos o al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – dijo Zacarias

Y así fue – exclamó Hermione

¿Qué? – dijo Terry asombrado - ¿es cierto eso?

¿Quiénes pueden asegurar eso, Dumbledore? – preguntó Marieta captando más miradas de odio que de apoyo.

¡Tú ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir soplona! – gritó Ron fuera de sí

Déjala Ron no vale la pena – dijo Harry tratando de tranquilizarlo

Pero igualmente no respondieron a su pregunta – dijo Neville sonriéndole a Harry

Tienes razón Neville, pero antes voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones – dijo el moreno comprendiendo que le habían dado la justificación para los cambios – primero les voy a contar los cambios del ED y durante los cambios se darán cuenta el motivo y tendrán la respuesta a su pregunta

Uno de los cambios es que va a haber un grupo que lidere el Ed, ya que solo no puedo y puede que por motivos que no les puedo contar no pueda venir a las reuniones, ese grupo es el que me acompañó al ministerio la noche o el día que el ministerio acepto la vuelta de Lord Voldemort…

¿Nos estás diciendo que estuviste allí? – preguntó incrédula Cho

Si le interrumpen no sabrán lo que pasó ese día – dijo Hermione de mal talante

Si, estuvimos allí – dijo para agregar – Tendrían que empezar a decir Lord Voldemort, ya que solo es un nombre ¡por Merlín, es sólo un hombre, los que quieran saber defenderse de él y los mortifagos se pueden quedar los que vinieron por el torneo se pueden ir, ni yo ni el grupo va a perder el tiempo en eso, les queda claro, ya que el motivo original del ED era, es y será para luchar contra Voldmort.

No tienes por que ser tan rudo – comentó Padma

¿Rudo? ¿eso les pareció rudo? ¿Cuántos de uds. recibieron un cruciatus de Voldemort o de sus mortifagos? – preguntó, sólo Neville levantó la mano mientras los demás lo miraban asombrados – Ven a mi lado ¿Quién y cuando te lanzó la maldición? – preguntó

Bellatrix Lestrange y fue en junio en el ministerio – dijo muy seguro Neville

Yo la recibí dos veces del mismo Voldemort, la noche de la tercera prueba, ahora ¿Quién se enfrentó a los mortifagos? – preguntó ante la mirada del ED que estaba en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que se estaban enterando, y sólo Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny levantaron la mano – por favor vengan acá – los llamó para que estén frente al ED – Ahora bien, con ellos fui al ministerio la noche donde se dio a conocer que el ministro no tuvo otra cosa que aceptar la vuelta de Voldemort, al verlo con sus propios ojos antes que desapareciera. – terminó de decir Harry con dejo de amargura que e impotencia al recordar el día de la caída de su padrino.

¿Entonces uds. pelearon contra esos mortifagos esa noche? – preguntó Seamus

Si, hasta que llegó Dumbledore con algunos aurores y ex aurores – contestó Hermione poniéndole

la mano en el hombro a Harry para que se tranquilizara

Ahora tienen que decidir que quieren hacer – dijo Ron

Porque nosotros lo tenemos bien claro – dijo Neville mientras los demás asentían

Dentro de dos días nos vemos de nuevo aquí y nos dirán su decisión – exclamó Hermione

Al día siguiente mientras iba al salón donde Remus le enseñaba DCAO avanzado y duelo, se encontró con él en el camino y le comentó que Dumbledore le gustó su idea y de ahí salió el torneo, también le dijo que el profesor Flitwick los esperaba para ver en que nivel estaba y de ahí el decidía si se sumaba a las clases.

Buenas tardes joven Potter – saludo Flitwick al verlos ingresar al salón

Buenas tardes profesor – correspondió el saludo

¿Le puedo preguntar algo Potter?

Si seguro

¿Por qué si lo está adiestrando el profesor Lupin quiere yo participe?

Porque como ud fue campeón de duelos y para lograr eso uno tiene que ser muy bueno, me gustaría recibir sus consejos y si quiere participar para poder aprender a defenderme de un grupo, tal como lo hacen Dumbledore y Voldemort – contestó el moreno frunciendo el ceño al ver el estremecimiento del profesor

Me parece bien, pero me gustaría ver en que nivel estás – dijo el profesor señalándolos para que se batan a duelo. Agregando cuando se pusieron de frente – el nivel de concentración y atención …

Al comenzar el duelo a Harry todavía le sonaban las palabras del pequeño profesor de encantamientos, ¿concentración y atención? ¿Que iba a decir , pero un rayo de una maldición le paso muy cerca de la cara y lo trajo de vuelta al mundo y le hizo notar que Remus no estaba jugando, entonces se concentró en el licántropo olvidándose Flitwick, las maldiciones y hechizos subían del nivel de conocimiento de un alumno de sexto año, fue entonces cuando el pequeño profesor se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía una destreza, habilidad y reflejos envidiables, pero lo que dijo Harry lo sorprendió por completo

¿Bueno Remus empezamos enserio, dejando las imperdonables de lado? – preguntó en moreno

A lo que sólo recibió como respuesta un ataque de Lupin muy fuerte en calidad y cantidad de hechizos, para lo cuál se tuvo que aplicar un protego y un escudo para no salir volando, el pequeño profesor miraba detenidamente los movimientos de Harry y los hechizos usados, combinaba los más sencillos con los más complicados y no tuvo más que coincidir con Dumbledore en que Harry estaba por encima de los demás, ahora mismo estaba acorralando a Lupin y con un movimiento de varita impulsó unos muebles hacia Harry. Éste al ver como los ojos de Remus se abrían se giró….


	10. Capitulo X

**Comienza el Torneo de Duelo** (Cap X)

Al girar vio en cámara lenta como unos muebles que se encontraban en el salón venían hacia él dirigidos por el profesor Flitwick, tenía escasos segundos para pensar que hacer porque sabía que ya tenía el duelo con Remus ganado, al estar el licántropo inmovilizado, tenía que ser rápido no podía desaparecerse porque dejaría a Lupin indefenso contra los muebles, tenía que tratar de desaparecer los muebles con un simple _Evanesco_ o tratar de inmovilizar todo con el _Inmovilious_ y dejar todo congelado, pero estos estaban encantados así que el segundo no servía.

_Evanesco_ – grito concentrándose en todos los objetos logrando desaparecer todos los que estaban a la vista, pero fue golpeado por uno que venía detrás en el hombro haciendo que caiga por el impacto encima de Remus que emitió un quejido.

Muy bien, señor Potter, veo que tiene facilidad para los duelos – dijo el pequeño profesor

Gracias profesor

El profesor Lupin le enseño muy bien, sólo tendría que mejorar las posturas para así tener más equilibrio y poder al lanzar mejor los hechizos – le comentó y le indicó que lo imitara en las posiciones y pruebe lanzar hechizos, mientras Remus observaba y hacia notas mentales de lo que le servía para mejorar el.

Al termino de la clase de duelo se encontraba bastante cansado nunca se imaginó que una postura que tomaba siempre lo cansaba mientras que la postura que le enseño Flitwick lograba un mejor efecto en los hechizos, eso tendría que enseñarles a sus amigos, iban a mejorar bastante y se vería reflejado en el torneo.

Hola Herms ¿y Ron? – preguntó sorprendido por no verlo en la sala común

Hola Harry, supongo que con Luna, se ve que se tomó en serio lo que le encargaste – respondió con una sonrisa.

Y supongo que Neville está con Ginny por lo mismo, ¿no? – dijo más afirmando que preguntando

Eso creo y….¿como te fue? – le preguntó al saber de su entrenamiento

Bastante bien sin contar que fue muy cansador y que solo fui golpeado por una caja de madera encantada mientras estaba batiéndome con Remus…. – le respondió contándole todo

Sabes tendríamos que tener pequeños duelos, para mejorar nosotros y algunos del ED, no por el torneo…

Se a que te refieres Herms, pero primero tienen que aprender a lanzar los hechizos y contra hechizos…

Entonces …

Entonces vamos a ver su respuesta y después lo decidiremos los seis…

Pero igualmente lo que aprendan lo usaran para el torneo ¿Qué diferencia hay?...

Herms, los quiero preparar para poder enfrentarse a los mortifagos sin que se les caiga la varita al verlos…

Entonces ¿Qué buscas con lo que les dijiste?

Ver con quienes uno puede contar en un ataque …

Eso fue inteligente Harry, no se me ocurrió esa posibilidad

Es que tengo la influencia de cierta castaña inteligente y a veces le hago caso de pensar las cosas – le contestó haciendo que se sonroje

Ron iba caminando por los pasillos del colegio preguntándose el por que de ponerlo junto a Luna no lo entendía, pero supuso que él creía que era muy capaz en el tema de las estrategias por como jugaba al ajedrez, cosa que lo dejaba contento por ver la confianza que le tenía Harry, se preguntaba ¿Qué le vio a Luna? y recordó…

_-Pensaba que ya habíamos establecido eso - dijo Luna enloquecedoramente-. ¡Iremos volando! _

_-Mira- gruñó Ron, apenas conteniendo su enfado-, tal vez tú seas capaz de volar sin escoba, pero el resto no podemos hacer que nos broten alas así que... _

_-Hay otras maneras de volar además de una escoba- declaró Luna serenamente. _

_-¿Supongo que vamos a montar en la espalda de esos Kacky Snorgle o como quiera que se llamen?- reclamó Ron. _

"_El Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado no puede volar- explicó Luna dignamente-, pero ellos sí que pueden y Hagrid dice que son muy buenos encontrando los sitios que sus jinetes están buscando. _

_-¿Qué?- les preguntó._

_-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a montarnos si no podemos ver esas cosas?- interrogó Ron débilmente._

_-Oh, es sencillo- comentó Luna, deslizándose gustosamente de su Thestral y acercándose hacia él, Hermione y Ginny-. Vengan aquí… _

_Los empujó hasta los otros Thestrals que estaban parados por ahí y, uno por uno, se las arregló para ayudarlos a subirse a las espaldas de sus monturas. Los tres se veían extremadamente nerviosos mientras ella enredaba sus manos en las crines de los caballos y les decía que se aferrasen apretadamente antes de volver a subirse a su propio corcel. _

_-Esto es una locura- murmuró Ron, mientras tímidamente subía y bajaba su mano libre por el cuello de su caballo-. Locura… si al menos pudiera verlo... _

_-Mejor desea que permanezca invisible- masculló Harry sombríamente-. ¿Listos entonces? _

Ahora entendía "el por que" ella era bastante loca si, pero en esa ocasión fue la que nos dio la solución además no por nada estaba en Ravenclaw, lo tenía que reconocer y suspiró

¿Pasa algo Ronald? – le preguntó Luna quien caminaba a su lado en silencio

Nada solo pensaba – respondió, prestándole por primera vez atención mirándola, dándose cuenta que se veía hermosa, ¿un momento dije hermosa? Poniendo cara de asombro

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – preguntó curiosa dedicándole una sonrisa

Eh…….. – dijo ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¡que linda sonrisa tiene! Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿Cómo salgo de esta? – este ….yo……quería saber cuando nos podríamos juntar para poder empezar cuando antes con lo pedido por Harry – agregó no muy seguro

Ah eso – dijo Luna sin apagar su sonrisa aunque un poco resignada – tendríamos que esperar a la reunión para ver quienes quedan

Si tienes razón, después vemos como organizamos esto – dijo el pelirrojo - ¿te acompaño a tu sala?

¡Si, gracias – respondió la rubia muy sorprendida por el ofrecimiento de Ron

Neville – llamo Ginny

¿Si?

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Claro

¿Por qué crees que Harry nos puso juntos?

La verdad no se, pero supongo porque dos cabezas piensan más que una

Si supongo lo mismo, aunque me sorprendió que ponga a Ron con Luna

No veo el porque ya que fue quien dio la solución para poder ir al ministerio

Tienes razón ella tiene salidas muy ocurrentes, además de ……

¿Además de que?

No nada – dijo la pelirroja al notar que casi se le escapa lo de Luna, agregando - ¿Cómo nos organizamos?

Pues habría que esperar la respuesta de todos, pero igualmente podríamos ir a la biblioteca a ver los libros que podríamos consultar

Ok, ¿vamos?

Si – y en silencio fueron a la biblioteca

El día había pasado sin ningún inconveniente, para Hermione y Harry ellos eran los primeros de las clases, también se veían las mejoras y avances de Ron y sobre todo de Neville que con la confianza que tomó al sentirse más seguro y parte de algo se encontraba muy motivado. Lo mismo pasaba tanto con Ginny como con Luna. pero por sobre todas las cosas se podía empezar a apreciar el cambio físico de los seis, igualmente al que más se notaba era a Neville que estaba bajando de peso y fortificando los músculos.

Mientras en el despacho del director se encontraban Dumbledore y Harry entrenando Legeremencia y Oclumencia donde el último había avanzado bastante, por lo que el director le había dicho que tendría que probar hacerlo sólo con la mirada.

Harry noto que te intriga algo ¿Qué es? – dijo serenamente Albus

Si, me preguntaba el por que siempre usa la varita si puede hacer magia sin ella – dijo Harry

Bueno eso tiene una respuesta muy sencilla, no siempre es bueno mostrar todas las cualidades de uno…

Pero en el ministerio…

Si Harry en el ministerio estaba haciendo las dos cosas mientras me batía con Voldemort

Entonces…

Me imagino que quieres hacer lo mismo, ¿quieres que te ayude a desarrollar todo ese poder que llevas dentro?

Si, pero ¿me estuvo leyendo los pensamientos?

No Harry, no fue necesario tus ojos hablan más que tú, además cierras muy bien la mente dudo que alguien se pueda meter en ella sin tu consentimiento

¿Cuándo empezamos?

La próxima vez que nos veamos

Perfecto, nos vemos profesor.

Al día siguiente todo transcurría con suma normalidad, aunque su primera clase era de pociones que para Ron era un martirio ya que al no estar Neville, pasó a ser el blanco preferido del profesor Snape dado que a Harry para desgracia de Snyvellius le daban bastante bien las pociones, tanto como a Hermione.

¡Silencio! – gritó ni bien entro a la mazmorra Snape

Ahora quiero que realicen esa poción para el final de la clase y sigan bien las instrucciones que aparecen en la pizarra – agregó mientras comenzaba a pasearse por todo el salón

Como era costumbre el trío se ponían juntos para hacer todas las clases, en el centro estaba Harry, a la derecha Hermione y sobre el pasillo a la izquierda Ron, así transcurría la clase y cuando estaban en la parte donde más atención tenían que poner en la poción en ese momento por esas casualidades de la vida el profesor Snape se ponía al lado a observar y criticar los trabajos del trío o mejor dicho a molestar a Ron y a Harry…

¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? – siseo Snape

"confía en ti" dijo Harry telepáticamente a Ron

La poción que pidió profesor – dijo no tan seguro, Hermione al escuchar la contestación desvió la mirada de la poción

"tranquila, le estoy dando confianza, además ya terminé la mía" le dijo Harry haciendo que sonriera y vuelva a la poción.

"Ron no lo mires sigue con la poción yo te ayudo con las preguntas" le confió Harry haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera, ante esto Snape miró furiosamente a Harry que solo esbozó una sonrisa, esa misma sonrisa que tanto odiaba Snape de James Potter cuando se burlaba de él.

¿Potter imagino que terminó con su poción?

Si, solo espero que termine el reposo indicado en la pizarra – respondió viendo también como reposaba la poción de Hermione, sólo restaba la de Ron

Veo que han decidido aplicarse en mi materia, espero que les dure – dijo con un odio muy marcado hacia los Gryffindor's.

Durante el almuerzo no hacían más que reírse de la cara de Snape al no poder sacarles puntos, y Ron estaba extremadamente contento de haber podido responder a toda las preguntas y mucho más por el poder de Harry en comunicación telepática.

Luego de la cena Harry se les adelantó para llegar primero a la sala de los requerimientos y poder pensar en como quería que fuera, una vez dentro se puso a leer un libro de Artes Oscuras que le llamó la atención, a la espera de que lleguen los demás. Al sentir que la puerta se abría se paró de golpe y fue a dejar el libro en la biblioteca del salón. Cuando giró vio que entraban Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny.

"Cuando termine la reunión no se vayan" – les dijo a Ron y Hermione mentalmente a lo cual ellos asintieron

Bueno ¿que expectativa tienen? – les preguntó a los presentes

La verdad no creo que sean muchos – dijo Neville

Yo opino que cuando haya un ataque van a entrar en razón – Hermione

La mitad del grupo – dijo Ron

Creo que podemos confiar en los de Gryffindor – dijo Ginny

¿Harry que crees? – preguntó Hermione

Si les soy sincero no me quiero hacer ilusiones, porque dudo que quieran inmiscuirse en una guerra que está desarrollándose…

Eso por que no nos dejas decidir a nosotros – dijo una voz conocida que entraba a la sala junto con muchos de los miembros del ED

Cho ¿Me estás diciendo que si hay un ataque estás dispuesta a pelear? – le preguntó Harry aunque esa pregunta estaba dirigida a todos

Si – contestó con mucha rabia

Perfecto ya somos siete ¿alguien más? – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, luego de escuchar a todos y quedar sorprendido por la cantidad salvo Marieta todos estaban dispuestos a pelear.

Por favor Marieta puedes devolver el galeón y retirarte ya que no tienes nada que hacer – dijo amablemente Hermione.

Después de la partida de Marieta, les contó que idea tenía para el grupo y como se iban a manejar, cosa que les pareció muy bueno y les agradó de sobre manera lo de estar por grupos, de modo que arreglaron que una vez por semana y que cuando estén todos de acuerdo algún fin de semana se reunirían y así dieron por terminada la reunión.

Bueno Harry ¿para que querías que nos quedáramos? – preguntó Ron

Para poner en marcha la broma de los merodeadores – contestó

Veo que esto me va afectar … - dijo la castaña

Eso es porque tendrías que ir a las cocinas para que los elfos pongan la poción en las copas de los profesores…

¿Por qué yo? – interrumpió

Porque si estás quieta o callada con algún libro pasas más desapercibida que si lo hace Ron o yo – respondió el moreno – además no se si puedes mantener una ilusión por el tiempo que tardaríamos en volver de la cocina….- terminando de contar la idea

Está bien, todavía no se como me metí en esto – contestó resignada en realidad si sabes – dijo una voz en su cabeza 

Ahora que les parece esto…._¡Signum Malbonkonduta!_ – dijo el moreno invocando la marca de los merodeadores

Wow – pudo decir Ron al ver la marca

Es ….es …¿son nuestras siluetas? – preguntó la castaña al ver bien la marca

Si, son nuestras siluetas y los merodeadores – respondió

Eso es muy difícil de lograr Harry – exclamó Hermione

No creo que sea para tanto, estoy seguro de que puedes hacer cosas más complicadas – le respondió el ojiverde

Bueno mejor me pongo a hacer la poción…. – dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía que ellos se quedaban mirando fijamente

Harry….

Vamos que más difícil la voy a tener yo de hacer una replica exacta tuya – dijo viéndola fijamente si sigues así las vas a desnudar con la vista – dijo una voz en su cabeza no puedo dejar de mirarla – le contestó a la voz de su cabeza 

Eso ¿Por qué? – preguntó curiosa

Porque dudo poder hacer algo tan hermoso – dijo y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se le subieron los colores a la cara al mismo tiempo que Hermione susurraba un gracias mirando al suelo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Hermione……¡Hermione te estoy hablando! – le gritó Ron, lo que este no sabía era que la persona a la que le estaba hablando nunca le iba a contestar

¿Qué pasa Ron? – preguntó una voz detrás de el, éste se dio vuelta y su cara quedó para alquilar balcones

¿Cómo? – balbució ¿Cómo puede ser que haya dos Hermiones? Se preguntaba mirando alternativamente a una y a otra

_finite_ – murmuró Harry y una Hermione desapareció aunque del trío dos aguantaban la risa - ¿Qué te pareció?

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver que unos alumnos de Gryffindor, mejor dicho tres alumnos corrían por los pasillos hacia las cocinas para poner en marcha su broma. Ni bien entraron los elfos los miraban sorprendidos ya que en menos de diez minutos comenzaría el desayuno…

¿Harry crees que funcionará? – preguntó Ron una vez sentado en la mesa del gran comedor

Seguro además Herms dijo que le iba poner algo extra para hacerlo más divertido – respondió

¿No crees que es hora de que hagas la ilusión?

Si antes de que llegue más gente ….._Ilusio Imago_ – murmuró y una replica de Hermione apareció a su lado – listo ahora siéntate al lado de la ilusión para que nadie la llame o intente tocarla

En el momento en que el gran comedor ya se encontraba prácticamente todo el alumnado y el profesorado, el director de la escuela observó con detenimiento como estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor ya que no era común que el trío se sentara junto del mismo lado, pero no fue el único ya que cierto merodeador también los mirara, aunque el anciano mago veía con atención a la persona que se encontraba en medio de la nueva generación de los merodeadores y al concentrado rostro de Harry…

"¿Herms donde estás?" – preguntó Harry, ante eso la castaña se llevó el susto de su vida ya que no se acostumbraba a sentir la voz de Harry en la cabeza.

"Estoy yendo ¿por?" – le contestó

"Porque no creo que pueda mantener la imagen …y además es mejor cuando tengo al lado la Hermione de carne y hueso…" – al darse cuenta de lo que dijo cayó de golpe preguntándose que le pasaba con su mejor amiga.

"Ya voy Harry, estoy en la puerta" – respondió, ante la respuesta de Hermione Harry dirigió su vista a la mesa de los profesores, notó que el profesor Dumbledore seguía con la mirada algo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa al director, notándola también el licántropo, en ese momento aparecieron las copas llenas delante de los profesores y como acto reflejo los profesores tomaron las copas ya que les pareció raro que no las tuvieran vacías….

El profesor Lupin al notar un olor extraño en la bebida (las ventajas de ser un hombre lobo) miró a Harry, pero era tarde los demás profesores ya había tomado de la copa, salvo el director y él. En ese momento se escuchó una carcajada general haciendo que el profesorado mire tratando de saber el motivo de tal risa generalizada y se vieron señalados, cuando se iban a mirar se escucho un plop! Y una imagen apareció encima de ellos, ahora aparte de las risas se oían aplausos. Los profesores vieron la marca de los merodeadores y se miraron y notaron que…

El profesor Snape tenía el pelo rojo fuego pareciendo un Weasley más, la profesora Sprout lo tenía de color azul, la profesora McGonogall tenía el pelo rosa al estilo Tonks, Hagrid lo tenía Verde, Flitwick de color fucsia y así con los demás profesores salvo los antes mencionados que miraban sorprendidos al trío aunque muy divertidos y haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reírse…

Harry aprovecha ahora…. Así puedo desayunar – decía la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa

Finite – dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la capa de invisibilidad a Hermione y ésta tomaba asiento, sorprendiendo al hombre lobo y afirmándole al director que la otra Hermione era una ilusión…

¿Hermione que le agregaste? – preguntó curioso Ron

Ahora lo van a ver cuando alguno trate de quitarse el color de pelo – dijo haciendo que miren a los profesores

_Finite_ – se escuchó y esa voz provenía del querido profesor de pociones, en ese momento las risas aumentaron de sobre manera ya que no solo su pelo cambiaba de color al parpadear sino que también el color de su piel haciendo que hasta los profesores lloraran de la risa.

¡¡POTTER! – gritó hecho una furia mostrando un odio nunca antes visto por el niño-que-vivió

¿Si profesor? – dijo con voz inocente

200 PUNTOS MENOS Y CASTIGO POR UNA SEMANA – gritó

¿Por qué motivo quita puntos a mi casa y me castiga? – dijo tranquilo pero con una sonrisa haciendo que el odio aumentara en Snape

Severus no tienes pruebas, por favor tranquilízate – dijo serenamente el director con lágrimas en los ojos por la carcajada, eso produjo que Lupin se atragantara y tosiera debido a la risa

No siempre tendrás alguien que te defienda Potter – dijo mostrando su lado motifago y Slytherin escupiendo por último el apellido asustando a los alumnos que miraban al profesor de pociones cambiar de color y a Harry alternativamente.

No necesito que nadie me defienda Snivellyus – contestó Harry con una voz fría muy parecida a la Voldemort, ahora ambos estaban parados mirándose fijamente

Pronto sabremos si es así – dijo el ex mortifago al sentir la mirada del director advirtiéndole, una de odio del antiguo merodeador y la reprobatoria del resto de los profesores

Así es, nos veremos la cara al final del torneo – dijo con sumo odio, todos podían sentir que la magia de ambos estaba apunto de descontrolarse, pero una mano tomo la de Harry haciendo que desviara la vista para encontrarse con una preocupada Hermione…

Espero que llegue a esa instancia – finalizó yéndose

Después de esto abandonó el gran comedor seguido, por Hermione pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, por Ron que no le gustaba ver a su amigo en ese estado y por todas las miradas incluidas la de los profesores. Lo que había logrado con eso fue lo que más odiaba ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas y comentarios por lo que quedaba de la semana. Por las noches entrenaba muy duro con sus amigos, llegando muy mal trecho de los duelos con Remus y Flitwick, ya que el licántropo también mejoraba con el paso de las practicas muchas de ellas presenciadas por McGonogall y Dumbledore, éste último se sorprendía del la resistencia que estaba logrando sin contar con los avances que tenía en sus clases de magia sin varita y que no ponía en práctica.

Neville con el incentivo que le daba Harry hacía grandes avances junto con Ron, se podría decir que el hechizo que les había aplicado y enseñado Harry los puso al mismo nivel, también se notaba el cambio físico de todos. Mientras pasaba esto Luna y Ron se hacían más cercanos y Ginny con Neville afirmaban su amistad que se podría comparar con la de Harry y Hermione. En el ED Luna, Ginny, Neville y Ron ya contaban con el respeto de todos, eso fue por los duelos que tuvieron contra ellos, donde se mostraron muy seguros de sí mismos y tuvieron la inteligencia de ponerse de acuerdo en usar tanto hechizos simples como los que buscaron en la biblioteca, con esa victoria de parte de ellos, los demás aceptaban sus consejos.

Ron no todos reaccionan igual ante el amor…- decía Hermione a la vuelta de sus rondas como prefecto junto con Ron mientras entraban por el retrato y viendo como Harry los esperaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Si pero como te das cuenta – decía el pelirrojo

Sólo te das cuenta, aunque muchas veces lo tienes enfrente y no lo ves – dijo la castaña dando la casualidad que el moreno desvió su vista del fuego para dar con los ojos castaños de Hermione

Cuanta razón tienes – dijo Harry confundiendo a Hermione volviendo la mirada al fuego

¿Estás bien Harry? – preguntó Ron

Si, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Luna? – le replico

Eh…bien….bueno me voy a dormir – dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a su habitación con las orejas coloradas, mientras el moreno y la castaña retenían la risa

¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Hermione sentándose a su lado

Nada….solo pensaba

¿En qué?

En ¿Cómo en estos momentos uno se puede enamorar?

Eso no lo puedes controlar viene de forma natural no lo puedes forzar

Pero….¿cuando eso pone en riesgo a esa persona? La pondría en el primer lugar en la lista de Voldemort inclusive antes que yo, por eso no me puedo enamorar…

Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso delante mío otra vez has oído Harry James Potter – lo interrumpió su amiga

Entonces dime ¿Quién en su sano juicio sería mi novia teniendo a Voldemort detrás de mí? – le replicó

Si no lo haría no te ama y no merece que la quieras – le respondió mientras una voz en su cabeza gritaba ¡¡YO IDIOTA ¿CUANDO TE VAS A DAR CUENTA! Ahora entiendo por qué fue Cho quien te beso LENTO, CIEGO UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH gritó resignada y molesta la voz.

Entonces ¿como me doy cuenta, si es la correcta?

Te das cuenta porque es aquella persona que se complementa, que rompe la coraza, se mete en tu corazón y te rompe los esquemas, que te hace salir de la rutina, que llena tus vacíos, que te da felicidad, si uno es frío el otro es calor, si sos introvertido el otro es extrovertido, en como el yin y el yan, el equilibrio. En fin sólo hay que saber buscar a la persona que te llene – dijo la castaña

Puede ser …como puede ser que sea yo el que no quiere verlo para no arriesgarla…. – de todas las charlas que tuve sobre este tema o temas parecidos, todos me dicen que es ella, se decía mentalmente mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa y en sus ojos había un brillo especial que era solo para ella

Pero …

Pero gracias por estar y por ser como eres – dijo levantándose para ir a dormir ya es un hecho, dijo una voz en su cabeza….. ¿Que es un hecho?...que estás perdido …..¿Perdido? ¡¿podés ser más claro!…¡¡LENTO! PERDIDAMENTE ENAMORADO ¡¡IDIOTA! …. ¡vaya! Descubriste el agua tibia, respondió irónicamente….. oye más respeto y ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?...¿el que?...¡Merlin! que la quieres …no lo se …..¡¡IDIOTA! 

Eh…- no hay dudas, es muy lento… ¿entonces? le preguntó la voz de la cabeza… ¿entonces, que?... ¡Merlin! ¿y el lento es él? ¡dile algo!...eh si – Harry sabes que no te voy a dejar solo y que voy a estar hasta el final ¿no?

Lo sé….lo sé …y eso me asusta – respondió en medio de la escalera

¿Qué te asusta? – le preguntó bien hecho – la voz de la cabeza 

Creo que está más que claro ¿no? – dijo mirándola con ese brillo en sus ojos haciendo que ella se pierda en ellos - ¿sabes que pasaría si hubiera un boggart aquí ahora mismo?

No – dijo ella

Muy fácil, ellos te muestran tu mayor miedo ¿no ? – dijo el, mientras ella asentía – pues mi mayor miedo es perderte…te volviste indispensable….eres mi sostén, mi apoyo, mi todo, mi talón de Aquiles…hasta mañana Herms – terminó dejándola totalmente aturdida.

Mientras pasaba todo esto dos pelirrojos no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, hacía rato que Ginny pensaba que iban a terminar juntos sintiendo unos celos terribles, pero se dio cuenta que él no se iba a fijar en ella y ahora confirmaba lo que pensaba, mientras que Ron ahora ponía las fichas en su lugar todo le cerraba (para jugar tan bien al ajedrez le falta un poco ¿no creen?) y gracias a lo que escuchó se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos hacia la castaña y cierta rubia. Hasta que unos pasos cerca los devolvieron a la realidad no muy cómoda.

¿Sabes que te quiero mucho no Ron? – dijo abrazando a su hermano ¡que salida más estúpida! Se reprendió mentalmente.

Si…-¿pero que bicho le picó? Pero al sentir la mirada incrédula de Harry la entendió – si yo también

"Saben sería mejor que no escuchen conversaciones a escondidas" – les dijo telepáticamente Harry a los pelirrojos.

¡Queridos alumnos a llegado el día! El día en que comienza el torneo – dijo el director captando todas las miradas de los alumnos – para los primeros duelos lo haremos aquí en el gran comedor y para los duelos finales lo haremos en el campo de quidditch y para la gran final, ahora pasaremos a hacer los sorteos de las parejas para comenzar…


	11. Nota del Autor

**Nota Autor**

Antes que nada, les pido mil perdones por no haber escrito durante un buen tiempo, las razones son sencillas, pero la fundamental es que nació mi segundo hijo y tuve darle más tiempo a mi familia y eso saco tiempo al pasatiempo de escribir, a eso hay que sumarle que mi musa inspiradora se tomo unas vacaciones sin avisar y me dejo seco de ideas. Ahora un poco más organizado puedo encontrar los huecos para poder escribir… y bueno para serles sincero me puse a leer el fic para poder continuarlo.

Ahora les cuento que estoy por decirlo de alguna manera escribiendo, les comento que tengo dos fics en proceso y uno que es historias… que son drabbles relacionados. También les cuento que el cap está en un 40 y que espero poder terminarlo pronto así subirlo lo más rápido posible.

Me despido sin más que desearles que la vida les sonría

LeoHagrid


	12. Capitulo XI

**El comienzo…** (cap XI)

-¡Comencemos con el sorteo! – exclamó Dumbledore y dirigiéndose hacia su derecha – ¿Argus por favor puedes traer el cofre?

El celador asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta por la que años atrás pasaron los campeones del torneo de los tres magos, no pasaron más de unos minutos que se encontraba de vuelta, con un cofre muy parecido de donde habían sacado el cáliz de fuego en su cuarto año. Pero para desgracia de algunos como Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang y muchos Hufflepuff era aquel cáliz del torneo de los tres magos, esto traía malos recuerdos para ellos especialmente para Harry y Cho porque para el primero por el motivo que tuvo que presenciar la muerte de Cedric Diggory y el retorno de Lord Voldemort, mientras que por el lado de Cho era la muerte de su novio.

Al ver como el director ponía los nombres de los participantes dentro del cáliz, Harry agachó la cabeza, con la mirada triste y se llevo la mano a la cicatriz que le quedó después que Colagusano le hizo el corte para usar su sangre como parte del ritual para que Voldemort renaciera. En el preciso instante que el cáliz empezó con el sorteo Harry empezaba a revivir la noche de la tercer prueba del torneo de los tres magos, las imágenes se empezaron agolpar en su mente desde el inicio de la misma, ellos entrando juntos y separándose en la primera bifurcación, juntándose cuando Harry aturde a Krum cuando le lanzaba un cruciatus a Cedric, separándose para llegar casi al mismo tiempo al final del laberinto peleando con la araña, terminando por tomar los dos la copa que los llevara al cementerio donde Cedric encontró su fin a manos de Colagunaso sin que pueda reaccionar, él ser atado a la lápida para ser testigo del renacer de Voldemort desde una posición de privilegio, sentir el frío de la hoja de metal abrirse paso en su piel para brindarle a su mayor enemigo la sangre para completar el ritual. Era tal su ensimismamiento que no se dio cuenta que ya habían comenzado los duelos, sólo pasaba su dedo índice por encima de la cicatriz del codo donde lo cortó Colagusano, no dándose cuenta que lo llamaban para su duelo con alguien de la casa de Hufflepuff.

Mientras que en otro mundo se encontraba Cho Chang, que estaba recordando el tiempo que pasaron juntos con Cedric durante ese año, como también recordaba que esperaba ser invitada al baile por Harry como por Cedric ya que le gustaban los dos a pesar de ser diferentes en aspecto físico eran muy parecidos en el aspecto humano. Recordaba sus paseos por los jardines de Hogwarts, las salidas a Hogsmeade, la melancolía se fue adueñando de ella la pérdida de su novio la afectó mucho y más cuando se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Harry creció y se vio en el que dirán por haber salido con Cedric y luego con Harry, y ahora apenas se dirigen la palabra, ¿Qué hice mal o hicimos? Se preguntó mentalmente, mientras alguien la sacudía y llamaba.

-¡Cho! – la llamaba Marieta – Te toca… aunque no creo que te sea difícil…

-Eh…si ya voy – la cortó Cho encaminándose hacia la tarima

-¡Harry! ¡¡HARRY! – lo llamaba Hermione que acababa de vencer en su duelo

-Hermione… está así desde que vio el cáliz…por suerte fue el último que salió sorteado – dijo Ron preocupado

-Harry es tu turno – le dijo suavemente al entender el comportamiento del ojiverde aunque le tendría que preguntar el por que de sobarse el codo.

Sin respuesta para su compañera se encaminó hacia la tarima, sin prestar atención a las miradas preocupadas o curiosas que le dirigían tanto alumnos como profesores, caminaba ausente pero con el odio presente como sentimiento, no vio ni sintió cuando chocó el hombro con el de Cho, los dos metidos en sus mundos con las varitas agarradas fuertemente, se miraron y…

-¿Podemos hablar después? – preguntó Cho con determinación

-Si, no hay problema, nos vemos después del duelo – respondió

Ahora los estaban con caminado hacia las tarimas donde los esperaban sus oponentes entre ansiosos y temerosos por los rivales que les tocaron en la primer rueda del torneo, ahora que habían vuelto a la realidad cambiaron la expresión de sus rostros, el de la oriental por uno más suave mientras que el de Harry a uno de concentración y determinación. Pero aún con los recuerdos frescos en su mente.

Los recuerdos frescos en ambos, aunque los afectaban de distintas maneras, los dos fueron marcados por esos sucesos. Eso lo sabía Dumbledore, Lupin y algunos más que los conocieran de cerca. Snape se encontraba satisfecho por lo realizado por su casa y como el próximo duelo era el de Potter puso especial atención y éste noto algo que hizo ver a Dumbledore y a Lupin.

-¿Se fijaron en ellos? – preguntó Snape

-¿En quien Severus? – respondió Dumbledore

-En Potter y Chang – contestó Snape

-¿Qué tienen? – quiso saber Remus

-¿Me están tomando el pelo? ¿No ven que de las varitas salen chispas?

-¿Qué les pasará? – preguntó Snape

-Creo saber – dijo Dumbledore

-¿Si? – apremió Remus

-Si no me equivoco, todo tiene que ver con el cáliz, les trae malos recuerdos a ambos – comentó Dumbledore

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos? – preguntó Remus y Snape asintió

-Bueno de Harry ya lo sabes, ver morir a Diggory y la vuelta de Voldemort y en cuanto a Chang la muerte de su novio – le respondió

-Pobre el chico de Hufflepuff – dijo el licántropo

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Snape

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en Grimmauld Place, con Harry enojado? – le comentó Remus

Mientras Harry y Cho se ponían frente a su rival correspondiente, estos lo veían con temor y nerviosos, ya que también habían visto salir chispas de las varitas y no sabían como empezar el duelo, si atacando o con un protego. Harry en ese momento miró fijamente a su oponente y notó como este tragaba saliva y esbozó una sonrisa malvada al estilo Slytherin, se puso en posición de combate. Mientras que Cho se disponía a colocarse de manera coqueta y segura de sí misma.

-¡Stupefy! – gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los hechizos choquen produciendo una explosión, la cuál fue aprovechada por Harry para terminar con el duelo lo más rápido posible.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! – dijo Harry hacia el chico de Hufflepuff, haciendo que caiga rígido para agregar - ¡Accio varita! – después de que la varita volara hasta su mano, la entregó al juez del duelo y se marcho.

-¡Expelliarmus! – gritó la oponente de Cho

-¡Protego! – dijo justo a tiempo Cho, logrando desarmar a su oponente con su propio hechizo - ¡accio varita! – dijo antes de que pudiera recuperarla, luego hizo lo mismo que Harry y se marcho.

Ante esto los que estaban observando se quedaron con las ganas de ver un espectáculo, como lo dieron Malfoy, Weasley, y demás miembros del ED, parecía que no habían podido contenerse y hacer gala de su conocimiento, mientras que otros humillaban a su oponente, realmente estaban esperando algo mejor de Potter y Chang. Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar a los oídos de Ron y Hermione que estaban con los demás.

-Pero…¿Qué? – dijo Ron al ver a su amigo irse del salón y escuchar los murmullos

-Es obvio Ron… - decía Hermione, pero interrumpió su dialogo al ver salir a Cho detrás de Harry – todos conocen a Harry y a Cho y saben que son capaces de hacer mucho más que lo que mostraron recién

-¿y? – preguntó sin entender

-Ron ¿puedes pensar, un poco, solo un poco? – dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco - ¿no viste el duelo de Malfoy o el tuyo?

-Ya, capto la idea, ¿vamos a preguntarle a él? – dijo yéndose de ahí acompañado por Hermione

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? – dijo Harry instándola a hablar a Cho

-Si…- dijo Cho - ¿puede ser en los terrenos? Hay demasiada gente

-Está bien vamos – respondió y emprendieron camino hacia los terrenos

-¿Harry? – llamó Hermione antes de que salgan, haciendo que se de vuelta

-¿Nos vemos en la sala común? – preguntó

-Pero…- dijo Ron aunque Hermione lo interrumpió

-Te esperamos allí

-Perfecto, nos vemos en un rato – dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un árbol que se encontraba más próximo, Harry se preguntaba que quería hablar Cho y ésta se preguntaba como iba a comenzar a hablar, tenía un torbellino en la cabeza.

-Bueno, dime ¿de que querías que hablemos?

-Este…no es fácil…no se por donde empezar…

-¿Qué te parece desde el principio? – preguntó Harry al notar que no tenía la firmeza de antes

-El tema es que ¿Cuándo es el principio?

-Eso no lo se hasta que me digas de que se trata Cho

-¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué no funcionó? – pregunto sin poder evitar que cayera una lágrima

-Es…no mejor dicho fue muy extraño – ella levantó la vista hasta dar con la cara de Harry

-¿Me explicas? – preguntó Cho sin entender lo que decía Harry

-Bueno según recuerdo, cuando terminó la reunión del ED, la chica que me gustaba desde tercero y que en cuarto aceptó primero a Cedric y se puso de novia con él, en quinto me besaba y me hacía sentir feliz, luego en nuestra primera cita, no para de querer de hablar de Cedric, para después irse sin dar explicaciones, quedándome solo sin entender nada, para después estar contestando preguntas de cosas que quería olvidar y bueno después ya sabes lo que pasó – dijo Harry un poco triste al recordar

-Linda manera de contar los hechos Harry sabes – dijo Cho con lágrimas y molesta con Harry - ¿sabes lo que es perder a tu novio y que además te guste el chico que trajo su cuerpo sin vida? ¿quería saber que había pasado? ¿quería saber por que murió? Quería que el chico que me gusta me hubiese contenido, tenía que hablar de ello para poder desahogarme y ¿Quién mejor que tu? Pero no, tu solo hablabas de Granger y que te ibas a ver con ella ¡el día de nuestra cita! Justo el día de San Valentín.

-Eso yo no lo sabía, además se que se siente perder a alguien a quien quieres mucho – dijo Harry, en ese momento sus ojos brillaban por la acumulación de lágrimas que querían salir – después de que te fuiste tuve que recordar la noche de la tercera prueba, tuve que recordar como murió Cedric y yo sin poder hacer nada y de la chica que me gustaba ni noticias

-¿Quién era la persona? – pregunto Cho un poco más calmada y acongojada

-Mi padrino

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-La verdad lo hablé con mis amigos…

-¿Pero ellos saben lo que se siente?

-No lo creo

-¿Te parece después de terminar esta charla? – le preguntó regalándole una bella sonrisa

-Bueno

-¿Ahora me entiendes?

-Algo, pero tienes que entender que vi morir a Cedric y los demás lo vieron muerto, ¿entiendes el por que no quería sacar el tema? Todavía me siento culpable, yo le dije que tomemos los dos la copa.

-Ahora veo todo más claro, ninguno supo explicar y porque no nos entendimos no funcionó – dijo Cho secándose las lágrimas – por mi parte no te culpo y se que los padres de él tampoco

-gracias- respondió

-¿Cuándo pasó lo de tu padrino? – preguntó de manera suave sin coquetear y de manera sincera

-La noche del ministerio…- ahora el que lloraba era Harry al recordar a su padrino

-¿Pero como es que se fueron?

-Con los Thestrals, fui engañado por Voldemort que se metió en mi mente con una imagen donde torturaba a mi padrino y fuimos al ministerio para poder rescatarlo pero terminaron rescatándonos a nosotros y donde Bellatrix Lestrange mató a mi padrino.

-Lo siento, la verdad esta guerra se va volviendo más oscura y … - decía Cho y no se atrevía a preguntar

-Es Sirius Black, mi padrino – terminó de sacarle la duda a Cho

-Sólo espero que podamos ser amigos, ya que veo que no hay posibilidades – dijo Cho y preguntó tímidamente - ¿Me puedes abrazar?

-Si claro – dijo y la abrazó, los dos se sintieron bien al poner las cosas en claro y se reconfortaron con el abrazo, pudieron hablar sin agredirse y ahora son amigos

-Gracias – dijo ella

-De nada

-Me hizo bien poder aclarar las cosas y poder tenerte como amigo

-Lo mismo digo

-¿Entramos?

-Vamos

Una vez que entraron se despidieron con un beso y cada uno se fue para su sala común con la tranquilidad de no tener ningún tema pendiente entre ellos, y que su relación no funcionó por culpa de los dos, al no saber comunicarse y a que ninguno estaba enamorado ni amaba al otro.

Al entrar en la sala común se encontró con sus amigos que lo esperaban sentados en una mesa alejada del barullo que había allí, se encaminó hacia ellos agradeciendo al barullo que lo hizo pasar desapercibido.

-¡Harry, ¡que susto! - dijo Hermione al verlo parado frente a ella

-¿De que querían hablarme? – preguntó sentándose frente a ella y de Ron

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó Ron que ya se había olvidado

-Cuando estaba con Cho…-dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron un poco sonrojados

-¿Y? – preguntó Ron de manera pícara

-Eh… - dijo Harry que se había quedado viendo a Hermione - ¿y que?

-¿Y que pasó? – preguntó Ron divertido

-¿Qué paso con qué? – respondió Harry volviéndose hacia Ron

-¡Puedes reaccionar! ¿Qué pasó en el duelo y con Cho? – exclamó Ron

-¿Puedes ser más discreto? Ahora tenemos a toda la sala común mirándonos – dijo Hermione

-Bueno en el duelo, sólo utilicé los hechizos más sencillos y te habrás dado cuenta que fueron efectivos – dijo Harry evitando que se peleen

-Si me di cuenta que fueron efectivos, pero ¿Por qué no utilizaste otros para mostrar tus habilidades? – preguntó Ron, aunque Hermione se daba una idea y se reprendía interiormente

-Porque así le estoy dando armas a mi próximo rival, en cambio así no sabe mi verdadero nivel, es algo que me imagino que un experto en estrategias como jugador de ajedrez que eres lo sabes, no subestimar al rival ni mostrarle todo tu potencial, ¿no? – terminó diciendo dejándolo con la boca abierta y con una sonrisa en Hermione por la excelente explicación que le dio

-Es verdad, todos los del ED, y los Slytherin's hicieron alarde de su conocimientos – dijo Hermione

-Pero aparte de dar a conocer sus conocimientos, eso puede asustar a sus rivales – dijo pensativamente Ron

-Si un arma de doble filo, puedes dar miedo por tu conocimiento, pero si no sabes mi nivel ¿Qué te asustaría más? ¿El conocimiento o el desconocimiento? – le explicó Harry

-Para mi el desconocimiento me haría dudar como plantear el duelo – respondió Hermione

-A ver Ron, noto que todavía sigues pensando – dijo Harry

-Si es que muchos se fueron como frustrados de no ver un gran duelo tuyo – comentó lo que muchos pensaban

-¿Sabes, yo no hago espectáculos Ron, yo me preparo… - decía Harry

-Bueno de ahora en más Ron sería mejor que plantees mejor tus duelos como si jugaras ajedrez – interrumpió Hermione

-Ok, ahora ¿Qué pasó con Cho? – preguntó el pelirrojo

-Nada

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué quería entonces? – preguntó ahora Hermione ¿celosa?

-Quería solamente hablar – respondió Harry sorprendido que "esa" pregunta la hiciera ella

-¿Sólo hablar? – preguntó Ron

-Si Ron, solo hablar y terminamos como… - decía Harry

-¡CON CHO DE NOVIA! – exclamó muy sorprendido después de las evidencias eran claras como el agua que estaba con Hermione

-¡PUEDES CERRAR TU BOCOTA! – exclamó Harry - ¡sólo quedaron tres casas que no te hayan escuchado! – se giró para ver como Hermione se mordía el labio, ella estaba haciendo grandes intentos para no llorar - ¡sólo somos amigos Ron, solo amigos! – exclamó viendo a Ron y termino mirando a Hermione – Me voy a entrenar – dicho esto se marchó enojado

En cuanto llegó al despacho del director, se puso a acariciar a Fawkes el fénix del director mientras esperaba la llegada del mismo. Ni hubo llegado el director practicaron oclumencia y legeremencia para poder dar por terminado ese tema y pasar a la parte de las maldiciones empezando por el Imperio, para luego realizar las otras dos maldiciones imperdonables que quedaban y pasar a las artes oscuras, al saber lo que tendría que ver en los próximos meses se sorprendió mucho que Dumbledore quiera que él sepa artes oscuras, eso no se lo esperaba y ya estaba ansioso por aprender, aunque también se llevó el sermón y consejo del cuidado que hay que tener con las artes oscuras como para no caer en la seducción del poder. Como también la enseñanza de la realización de la magia sin varita.

La verdad Harry agradecía que no haya quidditch este año, porque con el entrenamiento que llevaba con Remus y los otros profesores, el entrenamiento con Dumbledore y el entrenamiento con los chicos sin olvidar las clases del ED lo tenían últimamente muy ocupado, sin contar las tareas de las clases ordinarias y las inaguantables clases de pociones con su más querido profesor Snape, ahora entendía el por qué Hermione perdía fácilmente los estribos con los comentarios de Ron y para colmo tenía tiempo para tejer los gorros para los elfos y paciencia para con ellos cuando le pedían ayuda con la tarea, todo sumado a las tareas de prefecta. Lo que sacó en claro es que admiraba a su amiga y compañera de estudios, no solo la admiraba sino que también le parecía hermosa, su sonrisa lo cautivaba, sus gestos lo embelezaban ¿se estaba enamorando se su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla? Con estos pensamientos y la imagen del beso que le dio cuando lo vieron desnudo que le recordaban la descarga eléctrica que sintió, no se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga ya era un hecho estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione, se saltó la cena y fue derecho a su habitación para descansar.

Pasaban los días, y el torneo de duelos ya tenía favoritos y se comentaba quienes estarían en las finales, porque por lo que se veía no creían que hubiera un tapado que sorprenda ya que los favoritos eran Potter, Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Chang, Boot, Longbotton, Smith, Corner, Goldstein, Lovegood, Crabbe, Goyle y eso era debido a que estos pasaban los duelos sin ningún tipo de complicaciones.

Durante los entrenamientos del ED tanto Luna como Ron estaban evaluando el rendimiento de todos y lo iban anotando tanto virtudes como defectos que veían, para poder organizar los grupos y así poder entrenar en forma grupal y poder ver quien podría ser el líder de cada grupo formado, tanto tiempo en la biblioteca juntos hizo que tanto Ginny como Neville crecieran intelectualmente y se conocieran como personas, eso ayudaba a Ginny para sus TIMOS y a Neville a no perder el hilo de las clases, sin que se den cuenta se fueron acercando mucho al conocerse más íntimamente, lo mismo ocurría con Ron y Luna pero estos eran más divertidos, siempre se estaban riendo por alguna ocurrencia de alguno. Como también se veía a un Harry completamente distraído y embobado mirando a Hermione que trataba a toda costa de no estar igual que el. Cuando entrenaba el grupo de los seis tanto Hermione como Ron observaban atentamente a Harry, porque desde que tuvieron esa charla ellos querían descubrir que tan alto era su potencial.

En un lugar lúgubre, donde todo muggle que pasaba sentía que había olvidado algo y se retiraba hacia otro lugar, ese lugar es la morada del mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos tiempos y donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión donde ultimaban los detalles de su próximo ataque…

-Sólo hay que esperar a la próxima salida para atacar – dijo con una voz llena de satisfacción Voldemort

-Según me informó mi hijo será cerca de San Valentín – dijo confiado Malfoy

-Perfecto ese día irán los novatos también y todos podrán liberar sus más bajos instintos – dijo terminando con una risa macabra.

-Como usted diga maestro – dijo con una reverencia Lestrange

-Ya se pueden retirar, y preparen bien a los novatos – les respondió

-Si amo – dijeron y se marcharon del recinto dejando solo a su señor

-_"Sabes Nagini, tengo que hacer vulnerable a Potter"_ – dijo en parsel a su fiel compañera

Lejos de todos y de las miradas curiosas se encontraban en una mesa alejada del resto de los alumnos se encontraban Neville y Ginny estudiando y buscando más material para el ED, pero en realidad uno de ellos sólo hacía que leía, pero en verdad miraba de reojo a la persona que tenía enfrente, siempre se sintió atraído por ella, pero después que se animó a invitarla al baile de cuarto, no la misma suerte ya que estuvo de novia de Michael Corner, ese año la pasó muy mal. Se escaparon de azkaban los que dejaron a sus padres en la locura, la chica que le gusta estaba de novia, a eso hay sumarle que se sintió muy bien en el ED, y tuvo la posibilidad de enfrentarse con los mortifagos y que Bellatrix le aplicara un cruciatus. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad de poder estar con ella, pero lo mata la timidez, esa inseguridad puede que lo haga perder lo que más quiere. Pero estaba decido a pelear por ella, era necesario sacar el valor Gryffindor que llevaba dentro, el valor que lo llevó al ministerio y pelear al lado de Harry, junto a él hasta el final.

-¿Ginny…? – llamó Neville con una voz extremadamente dulce y tierna, pero a la vez temerosa

-Si… - respondió Ginny sorprendida por la voz empleada por su compañero, mientras iba levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Neville, que la cautivó

-Me preguntaba si… ya que se acerca… la salida a Hogsmeade… ¿querrías ir conmigo? – sorprendiéndose a el y a ella que no se esperaba esto de Neville

-Eh… si, claro no hay problema – contestó luego de salir de su asombro, el tiempo que pasó con él, le hizo ver que no era para nada como dicen, sino que conoció a un Neville totalmente distinto y ahora era más seguro de sí mismo.

Al escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja no hizo más que alegrarse y espontáneamente le regaló una sonrisa de la cuál Ginny no pudo dejar de apreciar, le pareció que él adquiría un brillo que antes no tenía.

En los jardines de Hogwarts, una pareja se encontraba caminando cerca del lago, unos de ellos paró a la altura de donde fue saliendo en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos, mientras que su pareja lo miraba preguntándose el por qué de detenerse en ese lugar, pero la voz de él le dio la respuesta.

-¿Sabes Luna, ese fue el lugar donde emergí junto con Harry y la hermana de Fleur – dijo Ron

-Si, en la segunda prueba

-Si, yo era lo más preciado para Harry en ese momento…

-Lo sigues siendo Ron

-Lo sé, pero ahora lo más preciado es Hermione, Luna

-Ron tu eres su mejor amigo

-Si, él es como un hermano para mi, ya forma parte de mi familia

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Luna

-Nada sólo que… tengo miedo de que nada sea como antes… que dejemos de ser el trío

-Bueno puede que pase a ser un sexteto…

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin comprender

-Que se acerca la visita a Hogsmeade, por el día de San Valentín

-Ah… este… ¿querríasirconmigoaHogsmeade? – preguntó Ron muy rápido

-Claro que si – respondió Luna con una sonrisa renovaba de alegría

En la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontraba en unos de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, un adolescente de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, leyendo un libro al cuál de camuflo las tapas para que no ser molestado. Sin que se diera cuenta una chica bajaba por las escaleras silenciosamente y se iba acercando a él sin que se diera cuenta. Una vez cerca, el adolescente al sentir una presencia hizo desaparecer el libro con un movimiento de manos mandándolo a su baúl, sorprendiendo a la chica que se encontraba detrás suyo, por dos motivos uno por el contenido y dos por hacer magia sin varita.

-Herms, evítate el regañarme – dijo Harry – sabes perfectamente mi postura

-Pero son artes oscuras, Harry – dijo ella en tono preocupado y de reproche

-Lo sé, pero sabiendo de ellas puedo defenderme

-Para eso está DCAO

-Ellas no me van a decir los escudos protectores y como romperlos, ¿Cómo crees que vaya a derrotar a Voldemort si no se como romper un simple escudo de artes oscuras?

-Pero entiéndeme a mi

-Te entiendo, pero entiende que tengo que saber artes oscuras para poder vencerlo, solo así sabré con que puede atacarme ¿o acaso crees que Dumbledore no sabe artes oscuras?

-Veo el punto Harry…

-Me alegro, vamos yendo…

-Vamos – respondió ella y mientras iban saliendo de la sala común…

-¿Herms, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade vienes conmigo?

-¿Me estás invitando a salir? – respondió ella mientras se le iluminaban los ojos

-¿Aceptas?

-Si – y con una sonrisa él pasó su brazo por el hombro y así se dirigieron para seguir con el torneo de duelo


	13. Capitulo XII

**Harry Potter, El heredero de Godric Gryffindor**

Capitulo XII

**Los Némesis se enfrentan** (primera parte)

Los duelos de Harry Potter seguían siendo para el alumnado, miembros del Ejercito Dumbledore y algunos profesores bajos en nivel, ya es sabido que su nivel es muy superior al mostrado. Muy pocos se daban cuenta de lo que estaba demostrando, salvo Lupin, Flitwick, McGonogall, Dumbledore, Hermione y Ron que sabían que quería hacer notar que con hechizos sencillos también se puede lograr vencer a un rival. Por lo que ahora se encontraba esperando a que terminen los duelos para saber con quien le tocaría enfrentarse en la semifinal al igual que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Cho, Draco. Solo restaba el enfrentamiento entre Theodore Nott y Neville Longbotton, quien para sorpresa de todos incluidos los profesores nunca habrían imaginado que llegaría tan lejos.

-Ahora el último duelo antes de sortear a los finalistas – exclamó Dumbledore – Theodore Nott de Slytherin y Neville Longbotton de Gryffindor, por favor acérquense a la tarima para poder comenzar.

Tanto Theodore Nott como Longbotton se aproximaban a la tarima mientras recibían el apoyo de sus respectivas casas. Ambos iban metidos en sus pensamientos, el primero pensaba en como iba a divertirse con el medio squib y en como lo humillaría, mientras que Longbotton pensaba en lo agradecido que estaba por el apoyo de Harry y los chicos, pero más que nada en Harry por darle todo el tiempo animo para mejorar que solo tenía que confiar más y sentirse seguro al momento de lanzar los hechizos, ahora solo tenía que demostrarle que no fue en vano su esfuerzo. Luna lo hizo muy bien antes de caer contra Parkinson y lo hizo sin quitarse el hechizo incrementum gravitas.

-Salúdense – dijo la voz de Lupin

-¿Miedo? – preguntó Nott

-Es lo que tendrías que tener – respondió Longbotton haciendo sonreír al Prof. De DCAO

-Vas a sufrir… - contestó el Slytherin al irse a ponerse en posición

-A la cuenta de tres – dijo Lupin

-1… 2…

-¡Respulsio! – grito Nott

-¡Protego! – grito Neville, logrando protegerse

-¡Stuppefy!- grito Neville

-¡Protego! – dijo Nott - ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Impedimenta!

-¡Protego! – dijo Neville mientras intentaba esquivar los otros hechizos - ¡Fligere!

-¡Prot… - no termino de hablar al sentir el golpe en el pecho donde le dio el hechizo

Neville viendo que era su oportunidad comenzó su ataque sobre el Slytherin, repitiendo el Fligere, golpeando en distintas partes a Nott, que se encontraba por primera vez en desventaja en lo que iba del torneo de duelos, cuando logró levantarse fue alcanzado por un Repulsio bien realizado por parte de Neville, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia la pared. Justo cuando iba a lanzar el expelliarmus para terminar con el duelo.

-¡Expelliarm…

-¡Fulmen! – grito Nott mientras se levantaba, Neville veía como se formaba un relámpago y se dirigía hacia él

-¡Protego!- grito pero no fue suficiente porque traspasó la defensa, cosa que aprovecho Nott para atacar con más decisión y menos diversión.

-¡Iacere! – dijo apuntando a Neville y moviendo la varita hacia la pared opuesta, y éste salió lanzado hacia esa pared golpeándose fuerte, cuando Neville intentaba ponerse de pie, dirigió a su pie de apoyo el hechizo - ¡Os Rumpere!

-¡¡AAAaaaahhhhhhhhh! – grito del dolor al sentir como su pie de apoyo se quebraba

-¡El maldito que rompió la pierna! – exclamó Harry al darse cuenta, Hermione y Ginny se llevaron las manos a la boca, mientras que a Ron y a Harry le invadía la ira

Nott fue acercándose lentamente hacia Neville, mientras Draco Malfoy veía la escena divertido, los profesores no sabían si cortar el combate o dejarlo seguir su curso porque éste era el primero que iba un poco más allá de DCAO.

-Te dije que ibas a sufrir…

-Te dije que tendrías que temer…- replicó Neville, lo que ninguno de los involucrados sabía era que se había escuchado su conversación - ¡Repulsio! ¡Corpus Voltius!

-¡AAaaahhhhh! – gritaba Nott mientras iba por el aire debido a la maldición parecida al cruciatas

Aprovechando que Nott no se movía Neville intentaba levantarse, a pesar de tener una pierna rota lo estaba logrando con mucha dificultad, pero descuidó a Nott y éste aprovechó para atacarlo

-¡Corpus Sangre! ¡Iacere! ¡Fulmen! – grito tomando desprevenido a Neville que solo pudo recibirlos en pleno, su cuerpo se llenó de cortes sangrantes mientras era lanzado contra una pared a gran altura, que al chocar perdió la varita y recibió un relámpago que lo golpeó en el pecho.

Ante el hecho de que todos vieran como Neville comenzaba la caída, Gryffindor en su mayoría apuntaron sus varitas hacia Nott y demás Slytherin, esto hizo que los profesores tomen la situación antes de que se arme una batalla que no puedan controlar. A Nott se le borró la sonrisa cuando una voz en su cabeza dijo _intenta algo y la pagarás muy caro_ , ante esto giró su cabeza hacia los alumnos y notó la mirada penetrante de Potter y muchas varitas apuntándolo, giró la cabeza hacia los profesores notando la mirada fría del jefe de su casa y la mirada dura del director, a lo que solo atinó a decir - ¡Accio varita! – hecho esto se la entregó a Lupin y se dispuso a esperar ser atendido por la enfermera.

Hermione podía notar lo alterado que estaba Harry, pero éste se volvió para ver como estaba Neville, que se encontraba siendo atendido por la enfermera y ésta pidió que lo trasladen a la enfermería para atenderlo mejor mientras atendía a Nott, ya que debía estar presente mientras se realizaba el sorteo de las semifinales.

-Bueno luego de éste duelo estamos en condiciones de realizar el sorteo de las semifinales – dijo Dumbledore, ante lo dicho por el director todos volvieron su atención aunque un poco perturbados por el estado de Longbotton – pero antes debo dar mis felicitaciones a los duelista de recién por su repertorio de conocimiento.

-Lamento interrumpir Prof. Dumbledore, pero es para informarle que ninguno sufrió heridas permanentes solo el Sr. Longbotton tendrá que pasar la noche en la enfermería para recuperarse totalmente – dicho esto la enfermera se marchó

-Muchas gracias y ahora las parejas de las semifinales son… - dijo el anciano director – Parkinson vs. Granger, Weasley vs. Chang, por las mujeres y ahora por los varones son las siguientes Malfoy vs. Weasley y Potter vs. Nott

-Ya se pueden retirar, gracias – dijo Lupin de forma amable

Al escuchar esto los alumnos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida comentando sobre los duelos de los cuartos de final pero sobre todo del último por como salió lastimado Longbotton. Mientras los alumnos se retiraban Nott se acercó a su jefe de casa para comentar lo de la voz en su cabeza, para luego irse junto con Malfoy y su grupo, sin notar que los seguían con la vista.

-Harry… - llamaba Hermione – Harry, hay que irnos

-Eh… si claro vamos

-¿Vamos a ver a Neville? – preguntó Ginny

-Si, así le hacemos compañía y vemos como está de ánimos – respondió Ron

Cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta unos susurros se escucharon, y una voz indignada iba elevando el volumen, hasta que no aguantó y gritó…

-¡¡POTTER LO AMENAZÓ! – vociferó Snape, haciendo que el aludido frene su marcha al igual que sus compañeros imitaron

-¿Severus tienes pruebas? – preguntó Dumbledore

-¿Snape como puedes decir algo así, si no se escuchó nada? – preguntó seguido Lupin

-Simple legeremencia – contestó Snape

-¿Está insinuando algo Prof. Snape? – Preguntó molesta McGonogall

-Habría que eliminarlo del torneo… - decía Snape

-¿Tiene miedo? – preguntó una voz fría interrumpiéndolo

-¿De un mocoso engreído como tú? – respondió

-¿Entonces por qué quiere sacarme del torneo, si he ganado limpiamente? – dijo Harry muy molesto

-¿Limpiamente? – preguntó mordazmente

-¿Qué quiere decir? – replicó acercándose, ante esto Lupin se tensó y Hermione se apresuró para alcanzar a Harry al igual que los demás

-¿Cómo hizo para llegar a la semifinal? ¿Por qué amenazó a Nott? – siseó Snape, tomando disimuladamente la varita

-Ud. Vio como llegué a esta instancia – dijo una voz fría como el hielo - ¿Por qué cree que amenacé a Nott?

-Porque me contó que una voz en su cabeza dijo que lo pagaría si lo intentaba – dijo con dejo de satisfacción al verlo cercado

-Yo creo que fue la voz de su conciencia al verse amenazado por todo Gryffindor si seguía con el duelo, cuando lo tenía ganado, sin contar que su contrincante estaba inconsciente – replicó con una sonrisa

-Creo que no fui el único en notarlo Prof. Snape, también había Ravenclaw apuntando – acotó Flitwick

-Yo creo que esa voz evitó una batalla entre las casas – dijo Harry marchándose - Lo veo en la final con los profesores

-Lo dudo, pero lo estaré esperando – respondió muy molesto Snape

Mientras se dirigían hacia la enfermería, Ron iba al lado de Luna después venían Ginny y Hermione a los lados de Harry, que iba metido en sus pensamientos, por dentro esperaba ansioso el duelo con Nott para demostrar un poco de su poder y conocimiento para que no queden dudas del por que llegó donde llegó, era el momento indicado para mostrarse.

-¿Harry te encuentras bien? – preguntó Luna

-Si ¿por?

-¿De verdad lo amenazaste? – preguntó Luna lo que todos querían saber

-¿Uds. escucharon lo que se dijeron? – les preguntó Harry a los demás

-No – respondieron

-Nott le dijo que iba a sufrir – les contó

-¡Qué desgraciado! – se quejó Ron

-Y a pesar que Neville le dijo que le tenía que temer, no iba permitir que lo lastimara más de lo que ya estaba sin contar que se encontraba inconsciente – dijo masticando bronca

-Pero Neville peleó muy bien contando que tenía la pierna mal – acotó Ginny

-Ahora hay que tener más cuidado – dijo Hermione entrando en la conversación – supuestamente quedan los mejores

-Gracias por la confianza – dijo Ron mientras entraban a la enfermería

-Ron, Hermione tiene razón no hay que ir tan confiados – dijo Harry

-¿Neville como te encuentras? – preguntó Ginny con un dejo de preocupación, que fue notado por Hermione y Harry

-Bien sólo tengo que descansar para que sane bien la pierna rota y se vayan las marcas del corpus sangre – respondió Neville

-¿Duele el hechizo Fulmen? – preguntó Ron

-Si bastante, es un dolor agudo como el cruciatus – respondió

-Parecido al corpus voltius – dijo Hermione

-Maldiciones que son casi ilegales, que según el nivel pueden dejar secuelas – comentó Harry

-No pongas esa cara Herms, no les enseñe a lanzar un crucius – agregó Harry al ver la cara de Hermione

-Luna todavía no entiendo como te ganó Parkinson, si la estabas por vencer – dijo Ron para desviar un poco el tema

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo – aseguró Neville

-Sólo vi que me apuntaba con la varita y no pude desviar el hechizo… - contaba Luna

-¡Claro! – exclamó Harry interrumpiendo a Luna, logrando que volteen para mirarlo

-¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó Hermione aunque se daba una idea

-Si pudiera…

-¿Seguro?…

-Sólo así…

-De seguro que es muy difícil…

-Hay que tener mucho cuidado…

-Pero ¿se podrá con todas?...

-Hay que intentarlo – terminó diciendo Harry

-Realmente son molestos cuando se ponen así – dijo Ron

-¿Qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione

-¿No tengo razón? – preguntó Ron a Neville, Luna y Ginny, quienes reían

-Lamento interrumpir pero necesita descanso – dijo amablemente Pomfrey

Se encontraba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a su entrenamiento con los profesores, donde le esperaba una sorpresa debido a que en ésta ocasión se iba a enfrentar con Remus Lupin, Flitwick, McGonogall y la cereza del postre la daba el mismo director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. Al llegar a la sala se sorprendió de ver al Prof. Dumbledore

-Prof. Dumbledore, que sorpresa de verlo por acá – dijo Harry

-Me dio curiosidad y quería saber que tanto has avanzado – respondió con una sonrisa pícara el director

-Bueno eso lo puede ver cuando comencemos…

-Me parece perfecto, solo hay que acondicionar la sala – interrumpió Remus

-Estoy listo cuando quieran – dijo Dumbledore, dejando helado a Harry y los profesores salvo a Remus que los veía divertido, era hora de probar a Harry y estuvieron de acuerdo

-Por tu cara Harry veo que no sales de tu asombro, pero hay que probarte… - decía Remus mientras hacía una pausa – sabes perfectamente que es lo más parecido a un ataque de parte de los mortifagos, sacando a Malfoy y a Snape…

-Pero a Malfoy lo derrote en mi segundo año y a Snape en… - decía Harry

-Harry nunca subestimes a un rival y sobretodo a ellos por su relación con las artes oscuras, el profesor Snape te estaba evaluando en Grimmauld Place – dijo el director

-Ya me parecía demasiado fácil – dijo Harry – aunque no le debe haber gustado nada perder con un Potter – añadió con una sonrisa traviesa

Cuando estuvieron preparados, Harry los miraba con atención para no perderse ningún detalle, estaban dispuestos de la siguiente manera. Remus a la izquierda, un poco más adelantado Flitwick, Dumbledore y Minerva. Harry estaba nervioso ya que estaban los profesores de DCAO, Encantamientos y Transformaciones, los cuales eran muy buenos y a eso había que sumarle al mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, todos ellos contra él. De esto podría aprender mucho, de eso estaba seguro, ¿pero de cómo iba a terminar? No había seguridad, pero iba a dar todo, les iba a mostrar que tan lejos podría llegar.

Se relajó para poder centrarse en el duelo que estaba por comenzar, empezó muy tranquilo con unos cuantos Expelliarmus y Protegos, como si estuviesen entrando en calor, hasta que los profesores de encantamientos y transformaciones hicieron gala de sus conocimientos para tratar de acorralar a Harry con unos hechizos bien dirigidos de Remus, pero todo cambió cuando Dumbledore le lanzó un Corpus Voltius que le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que le doliese todo el cuerpo. Dumbledore al ver esto bajo la mirada, su pupilo no estaba listo, hasta que escucho un grito de sorpresa de Minerva seguido de un grito de dolor de Remus, mientras que Flitwick estaba asombrado y escucharon…

-Esto recién empieza – dijo Harry con un brillo y determinación en los ojos

Al escuchar esto, el duelo se fue tornando cada vez más peligroso y más rico en nivel, desde ese momento se encontraban los cinco enfrascados en duelo digno de ver, donde estaban sudando de la misma manera todos aunque contando con la juventud de Harry, los profesores se la estaban viendo bastante difícil vencer a su alumno, pero nadie notó que la cicatriz le estaba empezando a brillar, haciendo que divida su atención entre el duelo y la posible visión de Voldemort, hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

El dolor en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más intenso, se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil seguir con el duelo, pero no iba a dejarse vencer por su dolor, debía seguir en pie, le estaban acertando demasiadas veces con el resultado de dejar heridas en el tórax y brazos, dejando prácticamente el torso desnudo. Pero no iba abandonar, no se iba a rendir, tenía que pelear, no se iba a doblegar, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, sin contar que siempre llevaba el encantamiento incrementum gravitas, el cual limitaba un poco su poder y movimientos. Hasta que le dieron de lleno las maldiciones de los profesores juntas, haciéndolo volar hacia la pared. Ante esto los profesores miraron asustados porque vieron que una de las manos estaba en su característica cicatriz cuando hicieron impacto las maldiciones.

-Finite incantatem – escucharon la voz de Harry, pero no lo podían ver, solo notaron un aura azul, porque éste había creado una barrera de humo, les llamó la atención eso.

-¿Harry… estás bien? – preguntó Lupin al ver que la figura se hacía cada vez más nítida, donde sobresalía el brillo de los ojos

-¡Repulsio! – fue la respuesta, haciéndolo volar hasta la pared - ¡Fulmen! – y el profesor de encantamiento recibió el rayo - ¡Rictusempra! – éste le dio de lleno a la profesora McGonogall, haciendo que riera de manera descontrolada - ¡Stupeffy!- el último fue dirigido al director que se quedó viendo la cicatriz.

-¡Accio varitas! – gritó y las varitas de todos fueron a su mano – Finite – y la profesora o miró agradecida por terminar de reír - ¡Ennervate, ¡Ennervate, ¡Ennervate! – dijo y los demás profesores despertaron.

-¿Harry que significa? – preguntó Remus

-Mi destino…- dijo entregándole la varita

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Albus

-Está contento y preparando un ataque donde habrá iniciación - respondió

-Eso explica el por que te dieron las maldiciones – dijo Flitwick

-Sólo espero que no me nuble vista el día que nos enfrentemos – dijo el moreno

-¿Qué fue el aura azul que lo rodeó? – preguntó con curiosidad su profesora de transformaciones

-Estaba quitándome un encantamiento gravitatorio, no podía seguir así…

-¿Así? – preguntó Remus

-Si, no podía pelear contra Uds. y teniendo a Voldemort, era dar demasiadas ventajas – respondió el ojiverde

-¿Harry, me estas diciendo que siempre llevas el encantamiento? – preguntó asombrado Remus

-Si

-Ahora entiendo… eso explica el poder de tus hechizos – dijo Albus

-Es una sorpresa que se van a llevar los mortifagos – dijo empezando a ir hacia la puerta, al llegar se giró y con una sonrisa – nos vemos en la final.

Al salir de la sala donde estaban entrenando, se dirigió hacia la sala común ya que por la hora que era no habría nadie, y si lo habría sería en los pasillos los prefectos, por lo que se decidió ir por los pasadizos para llegar más rápido. En el último pasillo, antes de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor se topó con una persona, que al sentirse mirada se dio vuelta.

Estaba a punto de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, cuando sintió que la miraban, eso la alarmó porque sólo tendrían que estar fuera los prefectos. Aunque había otra persona que podría estar fuera de la sala a estas horas, entonces decidió darse vuelta para estar segura.

Al girarse sólo pudo ver una figura que se acercaba entre las sombras, se fue formando una silueta mientras se aproximaba, pudo ver un torso desnudo y al pasar cerca de una ventan por donde entraba la luz de la luna, pareció un cuerpo trabajado. Se acercó instintivamente y pudo ver que la figura no era otra que su "mejor amigo" Harry.

-¿Harry? – pregunto

-¿Hermione, que haces fuera a estas horas? – le respondió el aludido

-Vuelvo de la ronda – contestó - ¿y tú que haces así vestido?

-Ah… si… no tenía mucha tela para reparar, así que me vine así – respondió rascándose la cabeza

-¿Me vas a decir que significado tiene el tatuaje? – le preguntó al ver bien el tatuaje de un león negro y de ojos verdes y una serpiente de ojos rojos enroscada en el, con sus fauces abiertas al igual que el león con sus miradas enfrentadas

-Sólo mi destino

-Vamos a la sala – dijo la castaña

-Te noto algo cansada – comentó al pasar por el retrato

-Si un poco, y además debo agregar los nervios por haber llegado a la semifinal y enfrentarme a Pansy – respondió con sinceridad

-De seguro pasas a la final, eres la chica más inteligente que conozco, sin contar que eres muy buena… - decía mientras se acercaban al sillón frente a la chimenea

Ella estaba cerca de él, que podía notar las gotas de sudor que caían por su pecho. Conectó sus ojos a los de Harry y sus manos fueron hacia su trabajado abdomen, los ojos de Harry brillaron de una manera que nunca vio, podía leer de esas orbes verdes que había amor detrás de ese brillo.

Él al tenerla tan cerca comenzó a sudar, aunque no se notaba por ya estar sudado, por no saber como actuar. Cuando conectó su mirada a la de Hermione, el tiempo dejó de pasar, sólo podía notar el fuego crepitar y sus manos fueron automáticamente a la cintura de ella, sin darse cuenta la fue atrayendo haciendo que las manos de ella fueran subiendo de su abdomen hasta sus pectorales, que tensó al sentir el contacto.

Sin saber como sucedió la distancia entre sus boca se redujo, al mismo tiempo que iban cayendo en cámara lenta en el sillón, que al hacer contacto con el mismo sus bocas se fusionaron en un beso.


End file.
